


石頭會哭！/Tears of Stone

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time, Kleine-Levin Syndrome, M/M, Masturbation, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Draco罹患了一種罕見的、不知名的怪病，為此他暫別校園兩年。兩年後，他本以為自己已經康復，事情卻似乎不如他的預期。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提及克萊恩—萊文症候群，病情、症狀等資料來源為網路，如有錯誤敬請見諒，並歡迎指正。  
> 私設：Draco於1978年出生，比Harry大兩歲。沒有Voldemort，只有教授DADA的Riddle教授。Slytherin的院長是Slughorn，SS去北歐了。
> 
> 本來應該要是今年的Harry生賀，太忙了，文力也不夠，寫不完，非常抱歉，一樣之後慢慢補orz（又忽然開坑orz

在排隊考五年級的O.W.Ls考試時，Harry注意到了一個人：金髮、臉色蒼白、下巴很尖，是個陌生面孔。那個人又高又瘦，硬生生比周遭的同學們高出至少半顆頭，想不注意到都難。他拍了拍他焦慮不已的好朋友Hermione：「那是誰？」

「Draco Malfoy。」Hermione看了一眼，便又埋回自己的筆記中。

Harry沒聽清楚：「誰？他不是休學了嗎？」

他把他的朋友惹毛了：「Harry，我在複習！不管你有什麼事，考試後再說好嗎？」擁有蓬鬆褐髮的少女搖頭晃腦、不耐煩地說。

Harry聳肩：「好吧。」

他並不是非常擔心成績——並非他天資聰穎、胸有成竹，而是如果考差了，他的父母也並不會因此而責備甚至處罰他。最低門檻是A，反正萬事自有出路。但也許就是這種在考試前還能觀察同學們的餘裕，讓他覺得考試並不算太難。在最後一個煎熬的星期四考完魔法史，放下鵝毛筆之後，所有學生們都像逃離火場般地——Lily教給他的比喻——衝出教室。

Harry再次注意到Draco Malfoy，那名應該要今年畢業的Slytherin學生正在慢吞吞地收拾東西。Ron也拒絕和Hermione討論有關考試的任何事情，他說噩夢已經結束了。Harry便重新提起他的疑問：「Draco Malfoy回來了？」

Hermione說：「顯而易見，那就是Draco Malfoy。」

Ron咕噥：「我還以為他不會回來了呢，自從在兩年前的考試上昏倒之後，他就應該要一直待在家裡，讓他的父母操心才對呀。」

Hermione責怪地看了Ron一眼，Harry說：「他十八歲了耶！」

「沒錯，他應該是休學在家待了兩年，然後才回來和我們一起上課。」Hermione說，「不知道他在家時有沒有準備考試，O.W.Ls考得怎麼樣。」

Harry與Ron對視了一眼，他們必須再找一個新的話題，或者找另外一件事情做，沒想到Hermione就連在談論Draco Malfoy的時候都能扯到考試。

接下來他們度過了愉快的兩個月。而同樣的一段時間，對於Draco來說，沒有愉快可言，但也沒有什麼特別令悲傷的事情。他所擁有的只是一段又一段的焦慮，只不過焦慮著的都是未來之事，而悲傷或可怕的噩夢也不曾實現。

甚至他的朋友們也都來看他。已經畢業了的Zabini、Pansy和小巨人般的Crabbe與Goyle，他們開口邀請放暑假的Draco到歐洲、美洲或甚至亞洲玩上兩個禮拜至一個月的時間，Draco沒有想到父親很快就答應了，反而是母親持反對意見，她甚至想跟著兒子出門旅行。

「那全是一些年輕人。」Lucius有些困擾地看著妻子。

Narcissa瞪著他：「我知道。」她不會也不能繼續和丈夫爭執不下，因為最重要的是——Draco自己也同意了，他想要出門。她提著裙襬轉身離開，「但我至少要讓他帶上雙向鏡，每天早晨我要看到他。」

Lucius張了張嘴，但沒有發出聲音。他的兒子因為生過一場大病而顯得頹唐又焦慮，他的妻子也因而處於高度的緊張之中，至少他不能讓自己也跟著在莊園裡或任何地方團團轉。他敲敲桌面，叫來小精靈Dobby，讓他替自己泡茶。

Narcissa則敲開了Draco的房門，靠在門框上憂愁地看著兒子：「你又要出遠門了，小龍。」她從長袍裡取出一面雙向鏡，「帶著這個。」

Draco走向母親，安靜地接過她手中的物品，似乎猶豫了一會兒才開口說道：「您不必擔心我。」他慢吞吞地說，「現在的我是那個我：有意識，能控制自己。」

「不，我並不懷疑這個。」Narcissa說，「你是否仍然擔心自己一睡不醒？」

Draco與她對視了兩秒鐘，聳了聳肩膀：「那已經過去了。我康復了。」

Narcissa說：「無論如何，務必帶上雙向鏡。」

「我會的。」Draco回答。

出發的當天，Lucius與Narcissa都目送他離開，Draco回頭向他們頷首便被人潮淹沒。Blaise已經迫不及待地想要找他品嘗各地美酒，與各地的美人邂逅了。他的朋友們對於他已經滿十八歲了，卻仍滴酒未沾感到驚訝，還得控制著自己的表情。Draco乾脆在路途中簡單敘述了從十五歲到十七歲的生活：一片混亂。

「我從考O.W.Ls的那天開始睡，睡到六年級的Hogwarts列車從王十字車站出發才醒過來。」他環視著朋友們再也繃不住的驚訝表情，「然後你們都知道了，我爸幫我辦了休學。去年的二月我又開始昏睡，在三月中醒來；九月又睡著了，然後在聖誕節醒來。不過今年沒有再發生。」

Pansy問道：「這是一種病嗎？」

「那麼你在這期間完全沒有吃東西？」Crabbe問，Goyle也盯著Draco。

Draco說：「似乎也有巫師發生過同樣的情況，如果這是一種病，我不知道它的名字，除了感受到困擾，我也不比你們了解得更多。」

「我想你的父母找了很多治療師，也查閱了很多書籍。」Zabini說。

Draco聳肩：「是的，我還有吃藥，一大堆像是泥巴和頭髮的東西。」

Pansy露出噁心的表情，總結道：「反正你現在很健康。」

Draco有些心不在焉地點頭，Crabbe與Goyle面面相覷，他們的問題還沒有被解答：Draco在昏睡期間到底有沒有吃東西？他剛剛說他要吃藥，那麼應該是有的？否則此時在他們面前的Malfoy少爺就會瘦得像是皮包骨。

不過事情並沒有Draco自己說得那麼輕巧，這趟旅行讓他暫時離開了安全卻也沉悶的莊園，使他放鬆，也使他疲倦。他和朋友們在西歐、中歐與南歐諸國的魔法世界流連，每天都接受新的刺激，只有睡眠在各地始終如一——Narcissa一語道破兒子的焦慮：Draco確實會擔心自己睡著後又醒不過來。

他沒有在旅行途中就被憂心忡忡的Malfoy夫人帶回家的原因只是每天的玩樂和刺激消耗了他的能量——有時候還會喝一點酒：朗姆酒、雪利酒或葡萄酒，有時甚至是火焰威士忌——讓他疲倦得忘記睡眠，才能夠有充分的休息。

似乎這就是作息，生活的一部份，他已經約兩百天於夜裡沉睡、於白日裡保持活動，可是他的生活並不總是在旅行和吃喝玩樂，他總要回到古老又龐大的莊園裡，甚至回到Hogwarts的城堡裡，繼續完成他的學業。

「天啊！小龍，你怎麼變得這麼黑！」Narcissa在兩週後見到他時不禁喊道。

其實他的皮膚仍然蒼白，那只是短暫的黑色素沉澱：「這說明我都在運動。」

Malfoy夫婦忍不住用懷疑的目光望向兒子：Draco的黑眼圈很明顯，可是他的精神又似乎還不錯：「回房間去休息吧。」Lucius乾巴巴地說，「還有一個月就要開學了，兩年後你要面對的是N.E.W.Ts。」

Draco點頭，在轉身進入走廊前，他聽見母親用氣音咬牙切齒地說：「Lucius！」

「早點提醒他，讓他做好心理準備。」Lucius硬梆梆地回應。

結果是那一趟旅行讓Draco在剩餘的暑假裡，在家裡也算是有睡好。然後開學了，他帶著行李箱登上前往Hogwarts的列車。在這兒發生了一件不愉快的事情：Weasley家的小兒子竟然當上了Gryffindor的級長，巡視到他所在的這一節車廂時與一些Slytherin的孩子們發生了口角，他也被捲入其中。如果他沒有在兩年前的考試上忽然陷入沉睡，那麼那個亮晶晶的級長徽章也會別在他的長袍上至少一年。想到這件事，他就忍不住要對紅頭髮的孩子冷嘲熱諷。

開學晚宴仍然無聊，Draco吃了符合自己需要的食物份量，察覺到有人在看字己，捧著一杯南瓜汁抬起頭，正對上一雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛。

Ha……Harry Potter？一個Gryffindor男孩，母親是麻種，但是魁地奇打得很好。Draco聽了Crabbe與Goyle口沫橫飛、比手畫腳的敘述，反正在他不在的兩年裡，Slytherin在魁地奇獎盃上就沒有贏過Gryffindor，真真氣人。

他不知道，Harry Potter在剛剛入學時就有過一個目標：在那個趾高氣昂、種族主義的Draco Malfoy畢業之前，要把他給整哭。

當然Harry並沒有成功。Draco畢竟比他大了兩歲，所以他們起衝突的機會不多，就算起了衝突，他也是被揍的那一個。Harry首次嘗到勝利的滋味還是在魁地奇球場上。他的父親從小帶著他玩飛天掃帚，那魔法道具到了他的手中似乎就是身體的延伸，隨心所欲、無往不利——只要Draco Malfoy的爸爸不是那麼有錢。而對於當時也只有十四歲的Malfoy少爺來說，自己騎著最新最厲害的光輪系列，還輸給一名只有十二歲的小鬼頭，也是不能忍受，甚至無法想像的事情。

最後兩個男孩都摔得鼻青臉腫，但是Harry抓到了金探子。他手指裡攢著掙扎的小球，對Draco咧開嘴巴。Malfoy少爺氣得眼角都紅了，不過他沒有哭，所以Harry也不能算是成功。他只是勝利了一回。

再一年，Draco十五歲，Slytherin先輸給了Hufflepuff，他們沒有在球場上遇見。緊接著，Malfoy少爺便陷入了混亂的沉睡。

他應該要寫信回家，讓父親替他再買一把最新的光輪系列。

剩下的就只是學業——上課，寫作業。Draco沒有想到戀愛這回事，等他注意到的時候，已經在所有曾經的必修科目上與Harry Potter被分到同一組。

「你的朋友們呢？」他瞪著十六歲的Gryffindor男孩。

Harry聳肩：「他們有個，呃，他們有個四人約會。那你……」他停下來，尷尬地望著十八歲的Slytherin。Draco沒有特別要好的朋友，他的朋友們都畢業了。

Draco似乎察覺到了他想要反問，慢吞吞地說：「哦，所以你是被留下來的，成績好像也還不錯嘛？」

「談戀愛和成績沒有什麼關係。」Harry乾巴巴地說，「我以前就是這個樣子，而且Hermione（Draco皺了皺鼻子）的成績很好，她幾乎是最優秀的。」

Draco挑眉，顯然他因為年紀與家庭的優勢而壓了這些孩子們一籌，除了魁地奇，尚未棋逢敵手。他開始擠壓泡泡莖膿汁，而Harry也只好在大釜下點起火來：「她在決鬥上一定會輸掉，那個麻種女巫。」

「麻瓜出身者。」Harry僵硬地說，「而且為什麼要決鬥？」

Draco無視了他說出的第一個詞：「決鬥是一種傳統，一種技能。」

Harry困惑地說：「可是Hogwarts並沒有教授這門科目。」

「我剛剛說了是傳統。」Draco冷笑。他將苦艾草扔進大釜裡，身體卻忽然搖晃了一下，某種令他熟悉又恐懼的暈眩襲來。

Harry盯著他問：「你怎麼了？你的臉色看起來很糟糕，Slughorn教授……」

「我沒事。」Draco打斷他，「你為什麼還沒有把龍肝[1]準備好？快沒時間了！」

Harry莫名其妙地看了他一眼，如果他此時開口，接下來一定會與這個忽然變得暴躁的Slytherin吵起來，所以他抓起那血淋淋的龍的內臟，把它放到桌上。

接下來的課程裡，Draco都臭著臉，即使Slughorn教授幾乎要把他與Harry Potter吹捧上天——Harry面紅耳赤、手足無措——也沒能讓他露出笑容。他的腦袋裡已經沒有什麼黑板上的魔藥配方與被切碎的內臟、藥草、大釜和火焰了，他想像自己在走廊上睡著、在禮堂的長桌上睡著、在交誼廳的壁爐邊睡著——

然而直到當天晚上洗好澡、穿上睡衣，爬上床之前，他都沒有睡著。

隔天清晨的清醒也令Draco感到愉快且振奮，既然他醒來了，那麼接下來要做的事情就是洗漱，整理好自己，去上課、寫作業，打球，然後如果可以，就讓Harry Potter交一個女朋友（或男朋友也行），離開他的生活。

最後，他才不會在魁地奇上再次輸給那個小鬼。

更可喜的是他又可以在上課時專心聽講——偶爾走神也還跟得上進度——寫作業時不再老是忘記自己想要寫些什麼，Slytherin魁地奇隊也歡迎他的歸來。當上了隊長的學弟看起來甚至想要請教他的意見，然而Draco對於現在四個學院裡的隊員都不熟悉——好吧，好吧，除了Gryffindor的Harry Potter，這也不需要別人來提醒——只能聳肩。他嘴裡咬著一枚糖漬山楂果實說話的模樣讓年紀稍小的隊長看呆了，然後整個隊伍都對他生起了無比的信心。

一切都順利得好像他只是做了一個長達兩年的混沌的夢，醒來後一切都應該像這樣清晰、容易、盡在掌握之中——

「去去武器走。」Harry說，「應該要用去去武器走。」

Draco驚愕地看著他。他們在黑魔法防禦術的進階課程上也被分配到了一起，Riddle教授似乎不再滿足於理論教學和單打獨鬥，他要他們分組戰鬥。Draco對於竟然有人在面對一大堆敵人時，只選擇使用繳械咒感到不可思議：「你會死掉。」

「怎麼會？」Harry不以為然地說，「我讓他們失去了武器。一個人一旦失去了武器，他就再也沒辦法傷害我了，不是嗎？」

Draco幾乎想翻白眼：「這可不是決鬥。」

「所以？」Harry困惑地說，「這有什麼關係嗎？」

Draco瞪著十六歲的Gryffindor說：「戰鬥中有一大堆敵人，而你只解除了一個人的武器。」他拉長了聲音，「你真的會死掉的。」

Harry露出恍然大悟的神情，輕快地說：「噢，那就先給自己一個鐵甲咒。」

所以最後他們還是沒能達成共識。在Riddle教授把桌椅都弄到牆角，清出一大塊空地讓他們實際操作時，Draco小聲對Harry說：「你來攻擊，我來防守。」

Harry點頭。他看起來一點都不緊張，只是輕輕地將魔杖握在手裡。

只要立於不敗之地，那也可以算是一種勝利。Draco告訴自己。接下來的一切卻又超乎他的預期——勝利以一種無所謂的姿態，忽然降臨至他的手中。

誰都沒有想到Harry Potter出手的速度會那麼快，他幾乎沒有思考，便對著一名Hufflepuff的男孩使用了噴噴障，接著對剩下來——仍然目瞪口呆——的女孩使用了他剛剛所說的：「去去武器走！」然後一切都結束了。十六歲的Gryffindor轉頭對十八歲的Slytherin咧嘴，「原來被你的鐵甲咒覆蓋是這種感覺。」

Riddle教授解除了被卡在空氣中的Hufflepuff男孩的困境，並將被擊飛的魔障還給了女孩：「很精采。顯然你經過了戰鬥的訓練，Potter先生。」

Harry這時才注意到周圍同學們驚訝（佩服、羨慕或者有些警惕）的目光，他訕訕地撓了撓自己亂七八糟的頭髮：「算是——練習過吧。」

「攻擊就是最好的防守。」Riddle教授又說，「很聰明。」

Harry的嘴角已經有些僵硬，用他父親James的話來說，是「如果不想被揍扁，就率先攻擊對方」，但是通常James的攻擊會被他的教父Sirius迅速擋下或者躲過，所以其實他也沒有準確預測到在課堂上的情況會是如此。如果他把這件事寫在家書裡，他的那兩名長輩讀到後肯定會樂不可支。

下課後，Harry便被他大部分來自Gryffindor的朋友們給堵住了，他們七嘴八舌地問他許多莫名其妙的問題，比如「能不能控制繳械咒，好讓對方的魔杖飛到自己手裡」或者「騎著飛天掃帚的時候，是否也能發揮出同樣的水準」。Draco在人群外圍收拾自己的物品，他輕輕皺著眉頭，同樣被一些疑問困擾著。Riddle教授抱著書來到他身邊：「Malfoy先生，你剛剛想到了先保護Potter先生，這非常優秀。」黑髮黑眼的教授看著像是被嚇了一跳的學生，「但你犯了個致命錯誤。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 這裡用的是遊戲《巫師聯盟》裡的治癒魔藥的攻略。


	2. Chapter 2

Draco說：「對不起，教授，我想我可能忽略了什麼。」

「好好回想剛剛的事件，然後你將被自己嚇出一身冷汗。」Riddle教授說完，便抱著他的書本走出了教室，腳步又快又輕。

於是Draco的疑問又多了一個，當晚他在思索中睡著，又做了夢。他夢見自己旁觀Harry Potter面對成群的高危險魔法生物，戰鬥、逃跑、戰鬥、逃跑、躲藏、戰鬥，Harry Potter的魔杖終於在飛龍的陰影下斷裂。Gryffindor少年被巨人們包圍。Draco驚醒過來。

他在夢境開始結束時醒來，因此可以渾身冷汗地瞪著柔軟又漆黑的床頂回想夢境。首先，他的腦海裡最強烈的畫面仍然是被巨人包圍的Harry Potter。但是巨人們的面孔不甚清晰，甚至連Harry的影像也都有些模糊——奇怪的是，他憑藉著邊緣起著毛的輪廓、一雙綠色眼睛和厚厚的眼鏡鏡片，便絲毫不會去懷疑那個少年的身分——在清醒後的一段時間裡，最清楚的是那根斷裂的魔杖。其實他根本沒有仔細看過Harry的魔杖，所以那根斷裂的魔杖屬於他自己。

「該死。」他忍不住屏著氣息罵道。

再來他發現自己在夢境中毫無作為。他知道自己處於夢境中的什麼位置——不然他也無法「觀看」所有的事件——卻不知道自己為什麼在那裡，以及在那裡做什麼。他好像變成了一個不特定存在的物件，樹、河流、石頭或者巨龍投在地面與Harry Potter身上的影子。

這是個噩夢，與之前經歷過的有所不同，但它仍是個噩夢。Draco揉著額頭坐起身來，他平穩而愉快的心情只維持了不到一個月，唯一值得慶幸的只有他從夢裡醒來了，而且魔杖當然完好無損。

吃早餐時，他收到了來自家裡的信件。昨晚在睡前，他在信裡寫下黑魔法防禦術課堂上發生的事情，包括Riddle教授所說的話。Lucius對此的回應是狠狠教訓了他一頓，年長的Malfoy先生嚴厲地指出他的兒子或許還不夠自愛——他怎麼能只給同伴施加鐵甲咒，而自己卻毫無保護？

Draco眨眨眼睛，想到惡夢裡自己那斷掉的魔杖，不禁扭頭去看坐在教師席上的Riddle教授。Riddle教授並沒有看向任何一位學生，他正在與Dumbledore校長說話，Slughorn教授偶爾也會加入討論。

然後Harry打著哈欠，和他的朋友們一起出現了。Draco瞪著他盤子裡剩下的炒蛋與果醬吐司，Harry Potter的出現是夢境結束的最後一個元素。黑髮綠眼的Gryffindor少年才不會知道自己在另一個人的夢境裡曾經瀕臨死亡，他平安無事、有說有笑。這足以讓Draco的情緒穩定下來。

他把早餐吃完，這時才對於自己的父母生出一些帶著愧疚的感謝。他不應該將自己的莽撞與疑問就這樣扔到他們面前，他至少得自己想出Riddle教授所提示的答案，如同沒有人能夠替他處理睡眠與噩夢。

與Harry逐漸變得熟悉也已是無可避免的事情，不過這與被迫中斷兩年的學業比起來，並不算太糟糕——可能本來也沒有Draco想像中那麼尷尬。

「你會現影術了嗎？」Harry在一堂變形學上好奇地問。

Draco回答：「練習過幾次。你問這個幹嘛？」

「滿十七歲的學生們已經可以考取許可證書了呀。」Harry嘟噥道，「可是我的生日在七月，得等到夏天才滿十七歲。」

Draco眨眨眼睛，他完全忘了這回事。在這段時間裡，他除了面對課業和魁地奇訓練，剩下的時間都花在獨自練習決鬥技巧之上。很難說他到底是出於什麼原因才選擇了這樣一種課餘活動，不過適度的運動對於他的睡眠倒是很有幫助。不過Gryffindor少年的語氣引起了他的注意：「你很想學？」

Harry張了張嘴，又閉上，一會兒後乾巴巴地說：「你不知道，我爸他很……很幼稚，」他比了個意義不明的手勢，「他很喜歡用現影術和消影術來捉弄我，我媽媽說我小時候還被他嚇哭過。但是她又沒辦法直接抓到他……」

Gryffindor少年說著自己就紅了臉，他尷尬地望著Draco，十八歲的Slytherin望著他好幾秒，然後勾起嘴角：「所以你想捉弄回去？」

「倒也不是。」Harry說，「這就像長大成人……」

Draco說：「好啊，我可以教你。相對地，你要和我決鬥。」

Harry瞪大眼睛：「哈？為什麼？為什麼要和我決鬥？」

「不是真的決鬥，」Draco歪著頭，「這麼說好了，是競技。」

Harry做不出更驚訝的表情了，只好繼續凝視著Draco：「我還是不懂，為什麼是決鬥，呃，好的，競技。我以為你至少會讓我付你錢。」

「我又不需要錢。」Draco皺了皺鼻子。

Harry從他灰色的眼睛裡看到一點兒輕佻和嘲諷，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，說道：「噢，我懂你的意思了。你的意思是練習決鬥。」他對於自己的發現感到欣喜，綠色的眼睛都亮了起來，精神奕奕的。

McGonagall教授走到他們的桌子前面：「你們在討論課堂上的東西嗎？」

Draco看了Harry一眼，揮舞魔杖，隨著咒語的唸誦，他面前的羽毛筆變成了一隻擁有潔白羽毛的鸚鵡，只不過頭頂上的一撮毛和指甲是綠色的。

「很好，Malfoy先生。」McGonagall說，「Potter先生？」

Harry揮舞魔杖、唸誦咒語，他面前的羽毛筆變成一隻戴著眼鏡的鴨子，腳掌長得像瓶蓋。Draco的鸚鵡說：「Potter先生？」

「呃，我可能有點小失誤。」Harry說，「我應該要再試一次。」

McGonagall繃著下巴說：「我下課前會再過來看你。」

Draco有些困惑地看著決鬥技巧高超的Gryffindor說：「你應該放輕鬆。」

「你應該放輕鬆。」鸚鵡愉快地說。

Harry瞪著鸚鵡：「就是你讓我不自在。」

他的鴨子張開嘴巴，發出粗啞的嘎嘎聲，Draco笑了起來。

還好Harry最後沒有被指定多寫一份論文，他鬆了一口氣，在Draco將鸚鵡變回一枝羽毛筆時道了聲再見，這次換牠瞪著他。總之，十八歲的Slytherin和十六歲的Gryffindor約定在每個星期日的晚餐前在八樓的走廊上會合。

「為什麼是八樓？」Draco問。

Harry反而露出了驚訝的表情：「我以為每個畢業生都會知道。」

Draco盯著Harry：「秘密通道？神秘的房間？」

「就是秘密啊。」Harry眨眨眼睛，「明天見。」他走向呼喚他的朋友們。

Draco站在原地皺眉頭，不過並沒有花費太久的時間，畢竟這一次只要時間到了，他就會知道那個秘密的內容。他只需要幾天的等待和耐心，這不困難。

那週是第一個Hogsmeade週末，Draco聽取了母親的建議，即使已經去過幾百次，仍然要走出Hogwarts散散心。不過他沒有任何固定的友伴，在各個店家裡總會與人打招呼，也只是點頭之交。最後他晃到了尖叫屋附近，因為那裡幾乎沒有人，最安靜。他深吸一口氣，試著施展消影術。

他的身體隨著一聲爆炸，出現在尖叫屋的柵欄前。他成功了，卻不由自主地用雙手緊緊攀住那片搖搖欲墜的朽木，蒼白著臉、瞪大眼睛、用力地喘息。

沒有分體，順利地讓自己進入時間與空間的罅隙，然後完美脫身。宛如教科書，也宛如噩夢。時間與空間不連貫，斷面、跳躍、無法預料的組合——但是是他自己選擇要使用現影術的。Draco輕聲說：「我醒著。」

「你沒有使用魔杖！」Harry Potter的聲音從他身後傳來。

Draco站直，回頭看見Harry震驚又興奮地看著自己：「你怎麼會在這裡？」

Harry聳肩：「大家都約會去啦，還一臉對我感到很抱歉的樣子。」

「你剛才有聽見說話聲嗎？」Draco又問。

Harry四處張望了一下：「沒有啊，這裡不是只有我們兩個人嗎？」

「唔，」Draco慢吞吞地說，「剛才那個很危險，你要從魔杖開始。」

Harry嘟噥道：「我當然知道。」他仍然用充滿奇異的敬佩的目光盯著Draco，畢竟他從未聽說過有哪個學生在畢業前就可以不使用魔杖變成功施展現影術——即使Draco已經十八歲，他仍是Hogwarts的學生——而且他也確實聽見了那句「我醒著」。十六歲的Gryffindor不可能對於那位Slytherin忽然消失的兩年不感到好奇，好奇令人身心發癢，Harry卻對於解開這些疑問抱持著飽滿的自信。

他們明天還有個約定。

後來Ron猜測Malfoy可能是在白天偷喝了火焰威士忌（「反正他已經成年了！」）才會說出那句話；Hermione則表示完全不贊成他們之間的祕密約定：「那不符合規定！」

「其實那不會比一次夜遊更嚴重。」Harry嘟囔，他看到Hermione更加明亮尖銳的眼神，補充道，「其實也就是練習——呃，決鬥。Malfoy這麼說。」

Hermione用充滿懷疑的眼神看著他，Harry真誠地看了回去——他也沒有說謊，而且在他們的友情之間，從來也沒有誰真能推翻誰的決定。

於是隔天Draco在八樓見到了在一張掛毯前走來走去的Harry，黑頭髮綠眼睛的少年喃喃自語著，然後猛地抬起頭：「哈！出現了！」

Draco挑眉，但是緊接著他就看見牆壁上出現了一扇門：「這是什麼？」

「我們的房間——呃，萬應室。」Harry說，「當你真的需要時，它就會出現。我們可以使用它，在裡面練習消影術和決鬥。」

Draco評論道：「聽起來這比秘密通道有用得多。」

「謝謝誇獎。」Harry在Draco的視線中咧開嘴巴，伸手去推門。

門後是一個寬敞、空曠的房間，可以塞下至少五十個人，但是地上鋪著地毯，牆邊還有兩張椅子。Draco再次評論道：「有點兒寒酸。」

「如果你還需要或想要什麼東西，可以告訴我。」Harry乾巴巴地說，「下次來的時候我就可以試著提出更多要求。不過我想這應該夠了？」

Draco聳肩，跟著Gryffindor踏進室內，門便在他們身後消失了。他抽出魔杖，皺著眉頭問：「如果我們要離開呢？」

那道門又在他的身後出現，Harry伸出手指：「就是這樣。」

Slytherin把拿在手中的魔杖放平，慢慢走到房間中央。這當然不是正式的決鬥，畢竟他們倆誰也沒帶助手：「你想要先開始哪一個？」

「現影術！」Harry充滿期待地說。

Draco聳肩：「一點都不令人意外的選擇。」他走向房間的更深處，把教科書上的方法照本宣科背了一遍，對上那雙茫然（可能還有一點兒失望？）的綠色眼睛時乾巴巴地補充，「專注，反正最重要的就是這個。你得先意識到自己在哪兒，你很清楚自己所處的環境，接著想像自己在另一個環境。你站在原地，然後試著使用現影術來到我的面前。」

空曠的萬應室、地毯、兩張椅子和Draco Malfoy。Harry閉上眼睛，Draco盯著他，這個空間裡安靜得他們都只能聽見自己的呼吸。半分鐘過去，沒有任何事情發生。Harry站在原地睜開眼睛：「呃，移動，移動的時候是什麼感覺？」

Draco顯然沒有預料到這個問題，他思考了一會兒：「現影術有點兒像是極端密集的時間與空間，所有的事情都發生在一個瞬間。」

「我以為你會示範一下。」Harry不帶挑釁地說。

Draco眨眨眼睛，這一次他發出了像是重重跺腳的聲音，但是他的身影只晃動了一下便又出現在原地：「該死，」他懊惱地說，「Hogwarts的反消影術咒。」

Harry張了張嘴巴，將「我以為你會有辦法」嚥回肚裡。他看著頭也不回地走向牆邊的Draco：「你要去哪兒？我們不是還要決鬥——呃，競技嗎？」

「可是我沒有辦法教你現影術啊。」Draco回過頭，莫名其妙地說。

Harry理所當然地說：「我們可以換個地方啊，不在Hogwarts裡就好了。」

Draco不禁生出好奇心來：「你到底還有什麼辦法？」

「其實只是想像你那樣利用Hogsmeade週而已。」Harry敏銳地從Draco的灰色眼睛中捕捉到一瞬間的失望。這個彆扭的Slytherin對於密道很有興趣？他清了清喉嚨，補充道，「而且剛剛證明了施展不出那種魔法不是我的問題，我覺得我應該能抓住那種感覺，也許不用花太多時間。」

Draco說：「很有自信。」他將身體也轉回來，「決鬥？」

「你說只會是練習。」Harry確認道。

Draco點頭，他抽出魔杖：「我還有一個問題。」他慢慢走回Harry的面前，「在黑魔法防禦術課的第一次對戰時，你說被我的鐵甲咒覆蓋是什麼感覺？」

Harry露出驚訝的表情：「每一個人施展出的鐵甲咒都不太一樣呀。」他揮舞著雙手在空中比劃著，「我爸的就像穿了五條褲子在身上，我媽的像穿了件斗篷，我的教父的像是背了一條小船。至於你的……對不起，我忘記了。也許你可以再施展一次，然後我就可以告訴你。」

Slytherin面無表情地往自己身上施加了一個鐵甲咒：「我毫無感覺。」

「嘿！你真狡猾！」Harry趕緊也給自己施了一個，「為了公平。」他說，「可能因為你沒有被其他的人保護過？有比較就會察覺出不一樣。」

Draco說：「我想我不需要那樣的經歷。」他站直身體，並示意幾乎忘了自己的目的的Gryffindor也向自己行鞠躬禮。

那天他們離開萬應室的時候都滿身大汗，而且長袍的某些地方都裂出細小的口子。他們在萬應室裏面又跑又跳，用力揮舞魔杖，大聲唸出各種咒語，攻擊和防守的小小成功就能令他們愉快且得意地大笑。

「我覺得這樣很好。」Harry說，「你好像一點都不想贏過我。」

Draco皺眉：「什麼意思？我們剛剛難道不是在進行決鬥？」

「沒錯，但是那不一樣。」Harry解釋道，「好吧，其實這也是我媽媽評論我爸爸和他的朋友們練習時說過的話——就是專注於決鬥本身，輸贏不重要。」

Draco說：「聽起來很哲學，也——很有風度。」

Harry忍不住微笑，他想起自己第一次聽見時也覺得那只是長輩們輸了之後的強詞奪理，或者根本就是要再打一場。他問道：「那我們Hogsmeade週見？」

「明天見。」Draco說。他們走到應該道別的地方，Harry要回Gryffinodr的塔樓，而Draco則獨自走向地牢。他發現自己流了一身汗，於是決定先洗個澡再到大禮堂吃晚餐。那天他沒有作夢，或者是他不記得夢的內容了。

在第二次的Hogsmeade週之前，Hogwarts的學生們先迎來了Hufflepuff與Gryffindor的魁地奇比賽。Harry Potter的飛行技巧實在教人驚豔，Draco坐在看臺上，也不禁要為那名戴著厚厚的眼鏡的男孩鼓掌。

當然在Hogsmeade旁邊的小樹林中他對此事隻字未提，Harry也沒有多說什麼。十六歲的Gryffindor正專注於他第一次的現影術，卻又忽然瞪著Draco問道：「Hogwarts的學生不被允許在校外使用魔法，被發現了怎麼辦？」

「那就說是我使用的。」Draco說，「是未成年不能使用魔法，而我成年了。」

Harry聳肩，他閉上眼睛，開始想像自己的身體，哦不，整個人穿越了微小到似乎無法再分裂的時空，出現在Draco的前面。這個任務也是在萬應室時Slytherin交給他的，很簡單，而且明確，沒有變更的必要。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

當他的魔法成功時，發出了巨大的爆炸聲，把Draco都嚇了一跳，接著黑頭髮綠眼睛的Gryffindor就出現在他的懷裡，一頭撞上他的胸膛，兩個人都跌倒在地上。Draco瞪著剛剛Harry才站立過的地方：「你在幹什麼？」

「我成功了啊！」Harry愉快地說，「我自己發動的現影術。」

Draco用一隻手整理自己的頭髮，另一隻手將他推開：「失敗。」

Harry蹲在他面前：「為什麼？你看我根本就沒有受傷。」

「你的定位太不精準了，這樣根本無法拿到證書。」Draco說。

Harry眨眨眼睛，抬起手扶正眼鏡：「再試一次？只差一點點。」

第二次他表現得很好。Draco讓他現影到一棵椴樹前，他沒有像一隻兔子那樣一頭撞在樹幹上。然後他們坐在樹林邊，不知道可以做些什麼。

「破心護。」Draco忽然拿出魔杖指著Harry。

Harry差點跳起來，他猛地轉過頭看向Draco：「就像背著Hermione的書包——呃，我是說，背著很重很重的東西。」他頓了一下，「不過當我意識到這是個鐵甲咒的時候就可以行動自如。」

「那麼你自己的呢？」Draco半信半疑地問道。

Harry也抽出魔杖來：「可以試試看。」他對著Slytherin喊道，「破心護！」

Draco感到自己的腋下被一雙手穿過，那雙手往上提了一下，好像要把他抱起來，但是沒有。那感覺只存在了一剎那。如果他有機會看見一張老照片，裡頭戴眼鏡、有著一頭亂蓬蓬的黑髮的男人用大手箍著咯咯亂笑的男孩的身體，就不會大驚小怪。然而他此時只能望著Harry說：「我還是用自己的吧。」

Harry張了張嘴巴，但是他要說的話被現影術的聲音打斷了。一些魔法部的人出現在他們面前，還好其中不包括James與Sirius。接著他看見Draco忽然抬高下巴，用一種有點惹人厭的表情和語氣向那些大人們說話。Slytherin怎麼能這樣說話？Draco Malfoy薄薄的嘴唇彎彎的，簡直是唇槍舌劍。

來自魔法部的大人看起來也很想抽出魔杖痛揍這個已經成年了的臭小子一頓。可是他真的沒有做錯事——用Draco Malfoy自己的話來說。

「你怎麼敢？」十幾分鐘之後，當消影術的劈啪聲響起時，Harry說道。

Draco看向他——是用那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛，而不是尖尖的下巴：「因為我甚至知道他們的姓名和在魔法部裡的職位，他們不會想要惹我不愉快。」

Harry震驚地說：「你威脅他們？恐嚇？」

「沒有。」Draco面無表情地回答，「你想得太多了。」

兩名少年未經允許，就在Hogsmeade使用魔法的消息立刻被傳到學院院長和各自的家長那兒。說來很不公平，Harry被McGonagall教授狠狠教訓了一頓，然而Slughorn教授卻對此恍若未聞。James來信詢問他有沒有把Malfoy家的孩子揍扁，Harry不太確定該怎麼回答，只好在回信裡告訴父親他們相處還算融洽。

震驚的James Potter試圖找到Lucius Malfoy好好談一談，雖然他很明白自己和Malfoy先生無話可說，而且這似乎與他們的兒子沒有太大的關係——Lily這麼告訴她的丈夫。而Lucius當然對這個消息感到不太高興，但是他還能怎麼做呢？Draco收到了一封重申純血與榮耀的家書。

接下來是Slytherin與Ravenclaw的魁地奇比賽。Ravenclaw七年級的Cho Chang著實是個勁敵，她足夠沉著，也有強烈的好勝心——在兩隊的分數拉鋸之下，兩位找球手也展開激烈的追逐與爭奪，看臺幾乎要被激動的學生們踩塌。

「太漂亮了。」Harry盯著在天上飛的兩個人說。

Ron震驚地看著他：「老兄，這麼遠你也能看到Chang的臉？」

Harry困惑地問道：「什麼Chang的臉？」

「除非Harry的視力有5.0，才能在這個距離看見Chang的臉。但是人的動態視力並沒有那麼優秀，所以那是不可能的事情。」Hermione說。

Ron向女朋友抱怨道：「太多麻瓜的東西了，妳得慢慢來。」

Harry解釋道：「我不是在說Chang，我是在說飛行。他們飛行得很漂亮。」

「漂亮？」Hermoine說道，「我第一次聽到有人用漂亮來形容飛行。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，但他並沒有看向他的朋友們：「那是我第一個想到的詞。」

「很有創意啊。」Ron評論道，「像是Rita Skeeter會寫出來的東西。」

Harry皺著臉，飛快地瞪了朋友一眼：「才不一樣。她只會寫出誇張的場景，但是我這麼說，是想——是想要立刻拿到我的火弩箭，也飛到天上去。」

Ron乾巴巴地說：「我不懂。」

Harry沒有回答，也沒有注意去聽Hermione和Ron關於為什麼會看到Rita Skeeter的文章的討論。他只是專注地盯著兩位優秀的找球手。

最後是Slytherin獲勝——Draco的手臂比Cho的更長一些，他在經過一連串的翻滾和急轉之後，用雙腿夾著掃帚，冒險地探出身體，終於抓到了那顆頑皮的金探子——在看臺上的Harry鬆了一口氣，並發現自己流了兩掌的手汗。

Draco緩緩降落到草地上，他放開手，讓金探子飛離自己的手掌。Slytherin在為他歡呼，他們即將對上Gryffindor，那將會是一場更加困難的比賽。他流了一身的汗，洗完澡、吃過晚餐之後回到宿舍，已經將那些關於魁地奇比賽的討論都暫時忘記。他當然開心，他贏得很漂亮，但是也不由得感到疲倦。

他躺上床，閉上眼睛。他全身的肌肉都放鬆了，便逐漸陷入沉睡，而且做了夢。夢裡他仍然在打魁地奇，不過場地要比Hogwarts裡的球場大得多。

整個Hogwarts、Malfoy莊園、王十字車站、斜角巷甚至夜行巷都是他的球場。他不知道自己在和誰打球，球員又都是些什麼人，只知道必須找到金探子。他騎著掃帚，在不可思議的地方穿行（例如衣櫃和牆壁之間的縫隙），但是一無所獲。這個範圍太大了，他只能茫然地四處遊蕩。

在夢境裡他遇見他的父母、Blaise和Dumbledore校長，每個人都知道他在尋找金探子，但是也都沒有要幫助他的意思，或者不上忙。他們沒有掃帚，他們無法在天空中飛行。最後他遇見Harry Potter，這位Gryffindor也騎著掃帚。

夢中的Harry Potter沮喪地對他說：「我什麼都沒有找到。」

接著鬧鐘就響了，Draco醒來，他感到身體綿軟無力，仍然很疲倦，他至少想再睡上一個半小時，但是今天早上有草藥學。在讓自己更清醒的過程中——揉眼睛、打哈欠和伸懶腰——他便把前一晚的夢的內容給忘了。

草藥學是少數幾堂沒有和Gryffindor一起上的課程之一，Draco當然能夠專注於課堂，尤其是在獨自作業的情況下。他的成績一直以來都還算不錯，如果稍微分心，也不會犯下什麼誇張的錯誤。而在後來的魔藥學和黑魔法防禦術的課程中，Harry Potter與他興致勃勃地與他約定在這個週末又去一次萬應室。

「我很期待。」Harry在Riddle教授講課時小聲對Draco說道。

Draco的手放在空白的羊皮紙上：「期待打架？」他也小聲回問。

Harry露出震驚的表情：「當然不是，我是說魁地奇。」

「但我們剛剛還在討論萬應室。」Draco莫名其妙。

Riddle教授打斷了他們的對話：「今天一樣要讓你們分組對戰。」他輕輕一揮魔杖，課桌椅就從學生們的身邊抽離，全部排列到牆邊。有些分心的學生因為起身得不夠快而一屁股跌坐到地上，發出大叫。Riddle教授微笑，「姑且不扣分。」

Harry與Draco並肩站立，有人向Riddle教授提問是否可以更換隊友，Riddle教授歪著頭想了兩秒鐘，點頭應允，並給他們一分鐘的時間。Harry拒絕了一些他的好朋友，理由是：「能和他們決鬥的機會並不多。」

「你大可不必顧慮我，我的人緣沒有你想像得糟糕。」Draco說。

Gryffindor眨眨眼睛，小聲說：「可是我也沒有換人的理由啊。」

Draco忽然有些想笑，他勾起嘴角：「你對我充滿了信心？」

Harry抽出魔杖，嗯了一聲。如果他有在萬應室和Draco一對一進行決鬥（才不是打架）的機會，又為什麼不在課堂上與Draco Malfoy試著合作？

十六、七歲仍然是活潑好勝的年紀，一場一場練習愈加精彩，學生們也愈是看得目不轉睛，知己知彼，勝算多多。Harry與Draco這次遇上的是Ravenclaw與Slytherin的組合，顯然是一對不同學院之間的小情侶。

「和上次一樣，鐵甲咒？」Harry小聲地問。

Draco點頭。這次他仍然決定先給Harry Potter施咒，因為如果站在對面的是他，他會選擇先攻擊這名動作奇快的Gryffindor。然而在Riddle先生示意他們開始的剎那間，兩道魔咒就朝他飛來，而他的魔杖杖尖仍對著Harry。

Gryffindor指向對面的Ravenclaw的魔杖轉了個方向，但是Harry已經來不及唸出咒語，所以他只是抓著自己的魔杖，再次將Draco一頭撞倒在地。

「可惜。」Riddle教授用惋惜的聲音宣布。

Draco抿著嘴唇，推了推Harry的肩膀。Harry仍然趴在Draco的身上，先將自己的眼鏡扶正了，才站起來，拍拍長袍上的灰塵，一臉無辜地接受失敗的結果。這次結束得像上次一樣快，也讓所有人再次感到意外。

「如果你沒有把我撲倒，我們已經贏了。」Draco小聲地對Harry說。

Harry理直氣壯地反駁：「可是那兩道魔咒就要打到你了，而你沒有鐵甲咒。」

Draco皺眉：「我以為他們會先針對你，把你解決了之後再來對付我。」

「結論是我們應該替自己做好保護，或者同時保護對方。」Harry說。

Draco聳肩：「或者你不要忽然跳過來，我自己也可以躲開。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「呃，好吧。對不起。」他頓了頓，「但是我們兩個一起輸。」

「這一點都不令人開心。」Draco說。

Harry閉上了嘴巴。

下課後，Riddle教授又走過來，他看起來有些失望，但又懷著一股隱約的好奇：「我以為你已經理解了我之前說過的話。」他對Draco說。

Draco必須微微仰頭，才能直視這位看起來很年輕的教授：「我確實理解了，教授。但是……」他思考著說，「這是個新的教訓。」

「好吧，慶幸你們只是在教室裡。Potter先生，」他轉向Harry，「你的本能非常優秀，敏捷而且果斷，但如果能更冷靜一些，勝利幾乎會追著你跑。」他說完，又抱著書，踩著輕快的步伐離開教室。

Harry望著教授的背影：「他是在誇獎我嗎？」

「不全是。」Draco說，「在一句話中，『但是』這個詞之前的內容都不重要。」

Harry張了張嘴巴，又說：「他從來沒用到書，為什麼要帶著？」

Draco回答：「你可以自己去問他，或者仔細看看那是什麼書。」

學生們自己將課桌椅恢復原狀，收拾東西，陸續離開教室。Gryffindor與Slytherin在樓梯口分別。Harry的人緣確實不錯，現在，他可以說是在四個學院裡都擁有朋友了。Draco獨自走在回地牢的路上。他發現自己在想要而且需要一個人的時候總是如願，但如果他不想一個人——

「不。」他停下來深呼吸，「我在學校。」然後他繼續往前走。

他忽然感到焦慮，他再次開始害怕自己一睡不醒，結果就是讓自己在應該要睡覺的時候無法入睡。沒有課的時候可以稍微補眠，但是那張本來就蒼白的臉上已經快要連嘴唇的顏色和形狀都看不見了，而且還有黑眼圈。

為此，Harry在魔藥學的課堂上努力了一把，他一邊小心地使用著小銀刀，一邊觀察著他在Slytherin的新朋友——他們應該已經是了——小聲說：「你的精神看起來很糟糕，這節課交給我，你可以趴在桌子上。」

Draco坐在椅子上，看著Harry繞著桌子走來走去：「但你看起來需要幫忙。」

「呃，你可以告訴我該怎麼做。」Harry誠懇地說。

Draco挑眉，反正他此時不可能睡得著，乾脆把雙手抱在胸前，慢吞吞地說：「首先，你要把樺樹的根再切得細一些，厚度至少得是這個的一半。」

Harry皺了皺眉頭，但是他的臉並沒有對著Draco。Gryffindor低下頭，抓著一小節樹根，肩膀聳得很高，手臂的肌肉看起來很僵硬。他幾乎要懷疑如果自己能把這些材料處理得漂亮，成績就會比現在好上一個等級：「嘶——」

「我就覺得我不能睡覺。」Draco說。他拿過Harry手上的小銀刀，又伸長脖子看了一眼Gryffindor的手指——沒有流血——他迅速將目光收回，「那麼，鵪鶉的腸子，這個你可以處理嗎？」

Harry悶悶地說：「我可以。」他忍著腥臭，從一坨又黑又紅的物體當中挑出細細的鳥類內臟，截下一段他們需要的部分。Draco的手比他的穩多了，而且也更俐落。此時的Slytherin顯得很有耐心，細碎的金髮搭在臉側和額頭上。他又忍不住問道，「你——有什麼煩惱嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問？」Draco在將樹根扔進大釜裡時看了他一眼。

Harry說：「沒有煩惱的話，為什麼會睡眠不足？」他眨眨眼睛，「也許我能幫忙你呢？戀愛？魁地奇？還是和誰吵架了？」

Draco在大釜下燃起火焰：「都不是。」他後退一步，「你來拿著攪拌棒。」

「我以為你會像之前那樣獨自完成。」Harry接過那根細細的木棒。

Draco點頭：「我原本是這麼打算的，但是現在我想讓你做點別的事，才可以暫時閉上嘴巴。嘿，注意，是順時鐘四圈半。」

Harry張了張嘴巴，有些抱歉地說：「我問了不該問的問題？」

Draco歪著頭想了想，才靠在桌沿說道：「好了，停下，我是說不用再攪拌了，接下來要等它開始在大釜裡翻滾。」他看著Gryffindor明亮的綠色眼睛，「其實我倒不覺得你很吵，只是……我想你無法理解沒有任何原因就睡不著或者陷入沉睡，完全無法清醒的狀況。沒有原因。」

「我想你可能需要Pomfrey夫人的幫助。」Harry說。

Draco挑了挑眉毛：「啊，我沒有在抱怨，也並不是說Pomfrey夫人無能，但如果她有辦法，我現在就不會站在這裡了。懂嗎？Potter，看著大釜。」

Harry連忙低頭，卻發現大釜裡的魔藥根本還沒開始翻滾。他說：「你可以叫我Harry。你教給我那麼多東西，卻……」

Slughorn緩慢且愉快地走到他們身邊：「哦，今天是Potter先生負責製作？老實說，這個魔藥的難度有點高，」他看了Draco一眼，「不過我就說Slytherin和Gryffindor合作也能製作出很棒的成品，對嗎？」

「是的。」Draco對他的老院長露出微笑。

Harry有些憂慮地瞪著還沒開始翻滾的魔藥：「我想是的。」

「多點耐心，Gryffindor。」在Slughorn教授慢慢地晃去別處時，Draco告訴Harry，「它總會翻滾的。如果沒有，那就是你失敗了。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，把「這聽起來像廢話」嚥回肚子裡，改口問道：「但如果我失敗了，你的魔藥成績……Slughorn教授……」

Draco聳肩：「我剛剛說看著大釜，Potter——Harry。」

最後他們的魔藥當然沒有失敗，只是成品不如以往那樣漂亮，Slughorn教授似乎勉為其難地說道：「我知道，人總有失手的時候嘛。我們都是不完美的。」

其實他的魔藥學程度真的沒有那麼糟糕，Harry在教室門口與Draco道別，只是相較之下，Slytherin比他更為出色。他在當天晚上的魁地奇訓練結束以後，回到宿舍洗澡時才想起來他們原本的話題才不是什麼魔藥。他剛運動完，而且洗了熱水澡，又舒服又疲倦，沾枕即睡，確實無法理解失眠的現象、為什麼失眠，以及失眠給那位大他兩歲的、漂亮的Slytherin帶來什麼影響。

在接下來的週末，Harry與Draco竟還能從作業和愈來愈緊張的魁地奇訓練中擠出時間來，到萬應室裡會合。這一次是Draco先到，Harry一進門便發現地毯上多了一張看起來就讓人很想躺上去的長沙發。他一開始並沒有想太多，直到與Slytherin交手幾個回合之後，才用自己的魔杖指著那張長沙發：「我想那是萬應室給你的。」他說，「你看起來需要睡個覺，Draco。」

Draco搖頭：「為什麼？現在不是應該睡覺的時間，而且我精神好的很，我剛剛才打敗了你兩次，還記得嗎？Arania Exumai和Incendio。」

「我們也只是打成了平手。」Harry反駁。

Draco說：「之前一直如此，這沒什麼好奇怪的。」他舉起魔杖，「中場休息結束，我要攻擊你了？」

Harry乾脆將魔杖放回口袋裡，兩手一攤：「我不打了。」

Draco瞪著他明亮的、帶著挑釁的——好像真的有一點關懷的——綠色眼睛，緩緩將握著魔杖的手放鬆、垂下：「為什麼？我們來到這裡的目的就是決鬥。」

「我不能跟一個精神不好的人決鬥。」Harry堅持道。

Draco評論道：「聽起來很……騎士。」他又看了看那張長沙發，它不夠長，而且有點兒窄，「我還不如直接回到宿舍。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，同時他的喉結在上下滑動：「呃……我剛剛是這麼想的：等你休息好，或許我們還有時間……但回宿舍也是個好主意，就這樣吧。」

Slytherin也將魔杖放回口袋裡：「就在這裡吧。半個小時。」

萬應屋給了他一張毛毯、一個柔軟蓬鬆的靠枕和一個鬧鐘。Draco脫下靴子，把穿著厚厚的紳士襪的腳翹上長沙發一端的扶手，發現其實也沒有那麼不舒服。他轉頭，看見Harry也找了一張椅子坐下。黑髮的Gryffindor注意到他的視線：「你睡吧，我會叫醒你。這段時間我可以……練習一下變形術。」

Draco不知道想到了什麼，發出輕輕的、短促的笑聲，並且在嘴角仍然微微勾起時閉上眼睛。Harry還沒有再次拿出魔杖，他仍看向Slytherin。他無聲地喊了一聲Draco，一聲Malfoy，然後又是一聲Draco。半個小時後，他會這麼喚醒睡眠中的Slytherin，呼喚他的名字。

不過他忘了自己的變形術尚未精湛到可以憑空變出先什麼來，而且也沒有那麼強大的魔力，所以他只能試著將自己現在所坐的椅子變得大一些、舒適一些。然後他把腳縮到椅子上，將下巴擱在自己的膝蓋上，盯著Draco。Draco的呼吸均勻，胸口平穩地起伏，萬應室裡太安靜了，Harry可以聽見自己的和Draco的呼吸聲。他眨眨眼睛，半個小時很快就會過去。

然而接下來他把魔杖鬆鬆地勾在指間，打起了瞌睡，驚醒過來的時候鬧鐘上顯示的時間不過十來分鐘。不過方才因為意識混沌而差點兒從椅子上摔下去的經驗讓他想起來自己還有一件事情可以做——他輕巧地跳到地毯上，四肢著地，手腳變成了蹄，他變得有些龐大，體格健壯，身體披覆著柔軟的、棕色的短毛。

他在萬應室裡跑了一圈，所花費的時間比預期中要少上許多，只好再跑一圈。其實他早已在長輩的帶領與教導下熟悉了化獸型態的自己，但這是他第一次在Hogwarts裡這麼做——在萬應室裡，除了可能隨時清醒的Draco，沒有人會看到。

Harry回到牆邊，緩緩靠近Draco躺著的長沙發。他用屬於鹿的、天真的、濕潤的眼睛看這個世界，睡著的Draco Malfoy似乎更加平穩、也更加脆弱了。

半個小時過去，鬧鐘響了，但是Draco並沒有醒來，至少沒有立刻清醒。

他本來也不預期自己會睡著，但也許是最近的消耗太大——下週就是魁地奇的決賽——以及身旁有個Gryffindor，Harry Potter一定會叫醒他，所以他閉上眼睛之後，很快就迷迷糊糊地陷入睡眠。

睡著本不在預期之中，做夢當然就更是意料之外。不過當他處於自己的夢境之中時並未感到驚訝。他對做夢熟悉，也恐懼它。之所以不感到驚訝，也是因為一開始他在這個夢中無法意識到自己。他只能面對自己的夢境所要帶給他的，而無法將注意力分散，所以連對自己都渾然不覺。

在這個夢境裡最先出現的總是水。有時候是雲、有時候是一汪池塘、有時候是掛在水龍頭上的水滴，而這一次是一條溪流。溪流從遠方來，又向遠方去，它潺潺地流，接著溪水暴漲，淹沒了一切。此時Draco終於意識到自己的存在，他被水淹沒，張嘴吐出泡泡，逐漸下沉，這一切都寂靜無聲。場景又忽然變換，他看見Black家牆壁上死去的小精靈頭顱都掉下來，朝他的方向滾動，他拔腿逃跑，跑過一條有無數道門的走廊，但是他沒有打開任何一扇，氣喘吁吁地闖進盡頭的金庫。金庫裡藏著Hogwarts的禁林，高大的樹木被栽植在燦爛的金加隆中。小精靈的頭不見了，但是他不知道森林裡有什麼。此時一個蜂巢從樹上掉下來，砸在他的胸口。

他醒了，鬧鐘的聲音實在刺耳，抬起沉重的眼皮來只見到一顆鹿頭和一雙又圓又亮的黑色眼睛。哦，森林裡有鹿。他再次閉上眼睛。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如無意外，下次更新就改變分級了（

Harry眼看著Draco醒了又睡，將腦袋更往Slytherin的肩膀上蹭。這次Draco清醒了，他睜開灰色的眼睛，目光越過伸長了脖子的鹿：「Harry Potter？」把頭靠在他的胸口的小公鹿發出咿咿嗷嗷的聲音。Draco轉動僵硬的脖子，視線所及並沒有Gryffindor的身影，他終於將目光放回聒噪的鹿上，「閉嘴……」他抬起手，想把鹿頭推開，「你是Harry Potter……化獸師……未經註冊？」

頭上剛剛長出角來的小公鹿後退兩步，發出更加嘹亮的咿呀聲，然後又往沙發靠近。Draco坐起來，一邊伸懶腰一邊再次環顧整個萬應室——或許Gryffindor只是在向他開玩笑呢？——當他第三次將視線放在鹿的身上，竟看見那隻小公鹿露出笑容。那個表情說來其實有些詭異，他從未覺得自己能察覺或感知到動物或者任何魔法生物的情緒，然而這是Harry Potter。

Draco盯著鹿的笑臉，深吸一口氣——他也曾有過夢中夢的經驗——伸出手，觸碰到那微微突起，像兩個醜陋的蘑菇的鹿茸。那東西並不十分堅硬，甚至還有些柔軟，但是沒等他將之完全握住，Harry Potter就出現在他的眼前。鹿不見了。

「你認出我了。」Harry有些驚奇且愉快地說。

Draco說：「萬應室裡沒有其他的人了。」他頓了頓，意識到自己果真是清醒的，沒有在睡覺，「你很大膽。不怕我去舉發你？」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「為什麼要呢？」

「現在沒有，」Draco咕噥，「但你無法確定我永不會有需要舉發你的時候。」

Harry蹲在地毯上，仰頭看著坐在沙發上的Slytherin：「我只是忽然想到要這麼做……唔，我剛剛嚇到你了嗎？就是在我喚醒你的時候。」

Draco搖頭，似乎猶豫了一下才說道：「我剛剛做了惡夢。」

Harry露出恍然大悟的神情：「噢，那麼不是我嚇到了你，是噩夢嚇到你。」

Draco皺著眉頭張開嘴巴，卻又感到似乎無從反駁，他調整坐姿，將一隻手放在沙發的扶手上：「我很常做惡夢，醒來時會比較——花時間。」

「這和你精神不好有關係？你因為害怕惡夢而睡不著？」Harry問道。

Draco回答：「很有效的推論，但沒有這麼簡單。」他看著Gryffindor明亮的綠色眼睛，歪著頭，緩緩地說起糾纏了自己兩年多的怪病。將自己的所患的疾病當成故事來講似乎不算太困難，至少他是清醒地、平靜地說出「我當時醒不過來」，因而也沒有太多好說。惡夢不必一一細數，他的敘述也不太花時間。

「這太辛苦了。」Harry聽完之後說道。他停頓了一下，看著Draco不置可否的表情，「但是這沒有關係——我是說，你剛剛的惡夢和那種病沒有關係。」

Draco挑眉：「你怎麼知道呢？我在發病時常常做惡夢。」

「因為你醒來了啊。」Harry用理所當然的神氣說，「我也做過惡夢，我不知道惡夢什麼時候會出現，我想你應該也是。」他又看了Draco一眼，「但是你醒過來了，所以你現在沒有生病。剛剛那個夢和那種病沒有關係。」

見他如此篤定，Draco竟然有些想笑，而他也真的露出一個微笑，但又很快拉直了嘴角：「我是醒過來了，但是看見了一頭鹿，就像是夢境的延續。」

Harry有點兒想問Draco夢到了什麼，但這顯然不是個好問題，於是他改口問道：「鹿很可怕嗎？還是你討厭鹿？」

這下Draco是真的在笑了：「不，鹿很可愛。」他盯著Harry說，「我知道你想問什麼：我夢到了森林，但那不只是森林。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，他當然無法理解Draco的意思，但是也知道不能再問了。Draco的小睡和惡夢打亂了他們的計畫。他們沒有再繼續練習決鬥，而是一前一後地離開了萬應室。那個晚上，兩名少年都夢見了鹿。

十六歲的Gryffindor夢見自己在湖岸邊游泳，當他從水面看見自己的臉時，他就變成了一隻健壯的年輕牡鹿。他有威武的、漂亮的角，他在森林中行走，頭上的角偶爾會卡在樹枝之間，只要他抬頭看一看枝椏間蔚藍的天就能繼續前進。森林廣闊無邊，只能在遙遠的視野盡頭依稀看見一片金色的——他也不能確定是樹還是花，或甚至是一幢屋子。Harry醒來之後記得自己仍在行走，尚未能知道答案，不過他依然沒有感到太難過。

至於十八歲的Slytherin的夢境有點兒像是下午那個夢的延續，但又不太一樣。Draco發現自己仍待在森林裡，但是他也不能確定那是否就是Hogwarts的禁林——如果是，他倒希望這一次能夠遇見獨角獸。獨角獸當然沒有出現，Draco找到了一棵樹，它和周圍的其他樹木一樣高大，然而樹幹是白色的，像一塊石英；而樹葉像是從一塊石頭上長出的青苔。他在夢裡倚靠著那棵樹，直到樹幹上長出一對威武的、漂亮的鹿角。接著他醒了。

古怪的夢。因為太古怪了，所以足以令人印象深刻。不過Harry與Draco沒有向對方提起自己的夢。白天看見了（或變成了）一隻鹿——化獸師——晚上便夢見一隻鹿（或鹿角），似乎十分巧合，但又好像很普通。

一個禮拜很快就過去，他們在魁地奇球場的兩端看見對方的眼睛。Harry認為Slytherin在這六天裡的失眠狀況有獲得改善，至少今天的Draco Malfoy穿上球袍之後看起來挺拔又精神。綠色的球袍讓他看起來像一株朝氣蓬勃的小樹。他咧開嘴，他已經是Gryffindor的球隊隊長了，懷抱著自信和想要勝利的心情走向球場中央。然後他們跨上掃帚，飛上天空。

他們都飛到比其他球員更高的地方，小心翼翼地躲避著搏格，同時四下顧盼金探子的蹤影。它總是那樣頑皮，在雙方分數拉鋸、Gryffindor與Slytherin的看臺上叫罵成一團的時候出現。它從草地上掠過，金光一閃，又飛快地沿著裁判所在的看臺竄上天空，甚至差點撞到Slughorn教授探出的頭。Draco先動了，他抓著掃帚飛快調轉方向，而Harry也跟著直衝過來。

「他們簡直要撞到一起了……哦，梅林啊！」負責解說比賽的同學大喊。

但是Harry與Draco幾乎是同時轉向，他們只有在風中獵獵飛揚的球袍互相碰觸到，然後又一起追著金探子。金探子往上衝，愈來愈高、愈來愈高——Harry眨眨眼睛，它好像在他的眼前消失了！接著他注意到Draco猛地停了下來，Slytherin的淺金色頭髮被風吹亂，雙頰因為興奮而泛起紅暈，灰色的眼睛再發亮。那雙漂亮灰色眼睛帶著疑惑看了他一眼，Draco便又抓著掃帚往低處飛去。

Harry有些懊惱地大叫一聲，跟著飛下去。他們的速度或許都比金探子要快一點，但是金探子太小、太靈巧也太狡猾了，它忽左忽右，頑皮地從Draco的腋下鑽過。Draco盯著它，雙手握緊掃帚，在空中翻滾一圈。沒抓到，還是沒有抓到！而且他這麼一滾，便又把自己和Harry之間的距離拉近了——

「Malfoy——Draco——」Harry大喊，但是他的聲音消失在風裡和下頭同學們的尖叫聲中。他想讓火弩箭立刻停下來，身體卻仍然在往前衝，於是只好繼續帶著掃帚在空中滑行，當他發現這是徒勞的時候，想要轉向也已經遲了。

這次他們真的撞在一起了。兩個少年和兩把掃帚從幾十英尺的空中摔下來，眼看著就要摔斷脖子或者腦袋開花，Riddle教授、McGonagall教授、Slughorn教授與Dumbledore校長同時出手中止了這場慘劇。Harry與Draco樣一根羽毛或一張紙那樣，緩緩地從空中飄落。

Draco說：「放開我，Harry，你不必這樣抓緊我。」

「等等，別動。」Harry小聲說。他的身體緊貼著Draco的，一隻手拽著Draco的胳膊，另一隻手則伸到兩人互相接觸的胸部和腹部間摸索，「你不覺得奇怪嗎？」

Draco的表情變得古怪，他也伸出手，握住Harry的手腕。看臺上的同學們看見他們的兩位搜捕手同時捏住一個正在掙扎的金探子。

Dumbledore校長拍手：「這真是太神奇了。」

「非常巧。」Riddle教授評論道。

因為Gryffindor與Slytherin的搜捕手同時抓到金探子，所以這場比賽最後由原始的比分來決定勝負。Slytherin多了二十分，冠軍獎盃屬於他們。

勝利屬於每一個人，也屬於整個球隊甚至整個學院，後者的意義似乎大過前者。失敗也是。這場比賽會被記錄下來。

「因為搜捕手撞在了一起嗎？」Draco面無表情地說。

Harry抱著膝蓋坐在沙發上：「嘿，你們Slytherin贏了耶！」Draco哼了一聲，Harry不免困惑地問道：「你難道不開心嗎？」

Draco搖頭：「當然，我是開心的。」勝利總能使人開心，尤其是對一位十八歲的少年來說。只是這場勝利並不是按照他原來想像的方式獲得的。如無意外，這是他的最後一場魁地奇比賽了，他和他的球隊、他的學院勝利了，比賽有個不同尋常的結束。就好像他這位搜捕手沒有待在交誼廳裡和大家一起狂歡，而與Gryffindor的找球手偷偷跑到萬應室來。

從比賽結束到他來到八樓的幾個小時裡，已經至少有三個人對他說：「你真是太厲害了，Malfoy，能夠阻止Potter抓到金探子就是大功一件。」

他也把這件事情向十五歲的Gryffindor說了。Harry看起來有點兒得意，樂不可支，最後卻有紅著臉撓撓頭髮：「那是因為比賽必須要抓到金探子才能結束吧。在空中尋找金探子的時候，除了搏格的靠近，我也不一定會注意到分數。」

「就算是搜捕手，會講出這種話的人也不多。」Draco評論道，「如果你畢業之後想要成為職業選手，最好不要把剛剛的話告訴任何人。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「我剛剛告訴你了。」

「那麼我將來肯定不會投資你所在的球隊。」Draco說。

此時的萬應室沒有像他們練習決鬥時那樣寬敞，此時的它比較像個起居室：一座燃著火焰的壁爐（而且不會有人忽然從裡面鑽出來）、兩張沙發、一張矮几，地上仍然鋪著柔軟的地毯，但是多了些刺繡。几上有一些餅乾和奶油啤酒。餅乾是Harry到廚房拿的，而奶油啤酒則是Draco帶來的。兩名少年坐在地毯上，坐在沙發的腳邊，離爐火最近，溫暖，但不會被燒著或燙著。

他們互相看著，忽然就輕聲笑了起來。這樣的笑輕鬆、愉快，便也在該停止的時候停止，嘴角尚且微微揚起，Harry就把臉靠近Draco的臉。他們輕輕地親吻了。兩秒鐘後，Harry又縮了縮脖子，把臉向後退，他看著Draco漂亮的眉眼，雙頰發燙：「你……你還失眠嗎？」

Draco挑眉，親吻和他的失眠顯然沒有太大的關係，不過他還是搖搖頭。他確實不失眠了，卻又做惡夢。他甚至有些驚訝自己此時仍能注視著Harry Potter的眼睛，偶爾會看一眼他紅潤的嘴唇。他們剛剛親吻過的嘴唇。

他其實都不太記得每一個夢了，但那些夢肯定與親吻有關，與身體有關，與和另一個人接觸有關。他說：「快要到宵禁的時間了。」

「再待一會兒，就一會兒。」Harry說，「這個時候的交誼廳應該還很熱鬧。」

還好他們已經洗完澡了。Draco懶洋洋地說：「你很有把握不被Filtch抓到？」

Harry從他的背包——他用它來裝從廚房裡拿的食物——裡拿出一件斗篷，它的質地柔軟、光滑，第一眼令Draco想到絲綢，但如果盯著它，會覺得它好像一股水流，在Harry的手上流動。Gryffindor說：「如果Norris太太沒有和Filtch待在一起，我就很有把握不被發現。」

Draco盯著那件奇特的衣服：「隱身衣？」他忍不住伸出手摸了摸Harry手中的斗篷，它確實又涼又滑，「Gryffindor在違反規矩上確實有一套。」

Harry愉快地說：「這樣我們就可以晚一點兒回去。」

「你看起來像個炫耀的小孩。」Draco評論道，「而且成功了。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，Draco有時候確實說話刻薄，但他看起來並不像在嫉妒。或許他寫信回家，過幾天就能收到一件嶄新的隱形衣。Gryffindor說：「我當然會先送你到Slytherin的地牢前面，然後再自己回到宿舍。」

Draco露出微笑，再次評論道：「聽起來像個紳士。」他看著Harry也跟著露出一個有些傻、但是充滿愉快的微笑，慢吞吞地說，「但我想我們大概用不著這個東西。與其冒著被抓到的危險半夜回到宿舍，不如就在這裡睡到早上。」

黑頭髮綠眼睛的Gryffindor驚訝地看著他：「我沒想到你這麼……大膽。」

「你也可以選擇半夜回去。」Draco說。

Harry立刻說：「我當然要睡在這裡。我從沒做過這樣的事情。」

他坐在壁爐前笑起來時，綠色的眼睛簡直在發亮，紅潤的嘴唇咧開，露出潔白整齊的牙齒。Draco發現自己看著這樣的一張臉龐時也想要微笑，不過他沒有多說什麼，只是爬上身旁的沙發躺下。今天的沙發比上一次的更寬、更長也更柔軟。Harry還沒有爬到另外一張沙發上，他半跪在地上，腰桿挺直，從沙發的扶手邊探出頭來，俯視著Draco淺金色的頭髮與白皙的臉頰。Draco還沒有閉上眼睛，他仰視著十六歲的少年：「你在幹嘛？」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的，有意外（  
> 從這裡開始瞎掰（瑟瑟發抖

「晚安，Draco。」Harry說。

Draco瞪著他躺上沙發，摘下眼鏡放到扶手上：「晚安。」Slytheirn嘟囔。

壁爐裡的火焰變小了一些，光線也隨之昏暗，但因為這間『起居室』本來就不算太大，兩名少年倒也沒有在半夜就被冷醒。只不過他們需要盥洗，於是在隔天清晨只好睡眼惺忪地先趿著鞋子出去，在Barnabars the Barmy的巨型掛毯與人型花瓶之間來回走動，默唸著盥洗室，才能由再次出現的門進入。

睡了一夜的沙發難免身體痠軟，Harry從廁所出來時伸了個大大的懶腰，發現Draco已經刷好牙，在用清水洗臉，幾顆水珠掛在有些凌亂的金髮上。Slytherin不算有起床氣，只是面無表情地看著鏡子裡的自己。他的黑眼圈變淡了，氣色看起來不錯。Harry Potter的臉忽然出現在旁邊，他也從鏡子裡看著Gryffindor。

「早安，Draco。」十六歲的少年咧開嘴，對他微笑。

Draco看著那雙愉快的綠色眼睛，面無表情地說：「早安。你最好快點刷牙。」

Harry聳肩，拿起牙刷，擠了些牙膏在上面。他一邊刷牙一邊看Draco整理自己的頭髮和衣服。他們昨晚當然不可能穿著睡衣就經由那麼長又那麼多的走廊與樓梯來到萬應室，身上穿著的還是制服長袍，睡了一夜，變得皺巴巴的——其實Harry覺得沒有太大差別——最後Slytherin皺著眉頭，拿出魔杖替自己施了一個咒語。他身上的長袍立刻宛如剛剛漿燙過，這才算滿意。

Gryffindor吐掉泡沫，漱了口，又快速地洗了把臉，隨意地往自己那亂糟糟的黑髮上撥了幾下——反正怎麼也無法打理整齊——便與靠在牆上的Draco再次一起走出萬應室。今天是週日，大部分的學生都沒有那麼早起，走廊上安靜極了，這裡太高，甚至沒有鳥鳴聲。Harry先是被早晨清涼的空氣刺激得抖了一下，精神卻也為之一振：「我們應該先去吃早餐，然後再回到……Draco？」

十八歲的Slytherin比他更高一些，頭歪著，臉頰貼在他的額角，然後整個人傾斜、膝蓋彎曲，眼看著就要摔倒在地——Harry手忙腳亂地接住了Draco。

Draco睡著了，而且Harry無法喚醒他。Harry必須一手扶著Draco的身體，一邊呼喚他（Draco、Draco、Draco Malfoy！），一邊用一隻手輕輕拍著他蒼白的臉頰。他花了至少十五分鐘做這件事，直到手臂開始顫抖。他忽然意識到自己可能叫不醒Draco了。Draco所憂慮的事情，那件讓他失眠的事情再次來到，成為現實。他又花了幾秒鐘思考，然後小心地將Slytherin放在地板上，再次於Barnabars the Barmy的掛毯前走動，對萬應室做出請求。

那是一間舒適的、小小的臥房。有一點像是他自己的房間，但更奢華一些。Harry有些吃力地將睡著的Draco半拖半抱到床上。他切實感受到了Draco的重量，那並不輕鬆。他氣喘吁吁，出了一點兒汗，眼鏡還歪掉了。可是Draco毫無反應：他的呼吸均勻、平穩，如果沒有任何風，連長長的眼睫毛也不會顫抖一下。

「我現在要去吃早餐。」Harry大聲說，「會替你帶一些。」

他替沉睡的Draco蓋上棉被，轉身走出萬應室，門在他的身後消失。他只花了二十分鐘吃早餐，然後替Draco拿了些炒蛋、鬆餅、培根、香腸與一杯紅茶。在離開大廳時，他遇見了早起的Hermoine。Gryffindor女孩驚訝地看著他的朋友：「Harry，沒想到這麼早就看見你。你這些是——」

「早安，Mione！」Harry輕快地說，但是他經過時的腳步卻又重又急。

Hermione望著他的背影聳聳肩，也許Ron會知道些什麼，不過得等他起床。

至於Harry，他帶著食物回到八樓，在掛毯前來回走動時提出的要求是「有Draco Malfoy在睡覺的房間」，然而無論他怎麼嘗試，一個多小時前曾經為他敞開過的門卻始終沒有出現。他幾乎要焦慮地跺腳，撓著頭髮、皺著眉頭咒罵：「為什麼那間房間沒有出現！難道Draco不在——」他瞪大眼睛，也許Draco醒過來了呢？然後他會回到Slytherin的宿舍！或者前往大廳吃早餐！

他立刻按照原路跑回大廳，這時來吃早餐的學生又比剛剛更多了，然而他沒有看見十八歲的Slytheirn——這不奇怪，因為如果Draco要直接從萬應室過來，他們會在路上遇見。於是Harry又去了地牢，只是他進不去，只好放棄。

回到Gryffindor的宿舍之後，他被剛剛起床的Ron質問昨晚去了哪兒，Harry拍了拍裝著隱形衣的背包：「只是又一次夜遊。」

「你一個人？」Ron懷疑地問。

Harry點頭：「你沒有看到我和其他人一起出去呀。」這也不算說謊。

然而他那小小的遲疑還是被好朋友覺察了，Ron說：「我覺得你可能是去約會了。」他咧開嘴，拍了拍Harry的肩膀，「我要去吃早餐，然後問問Hermione。她或許知道些什麼。她對於這些事情似乎十分敏銳。」

Harry坐到椅子上，向好朋友揮揮手。他要一邊寫作業一邊吃從大廳裡袋出來的食物。這讓他飽得吃不下午餐，但還是得到大廳去看看——Draco會去吃午餐，而且也會告訴他早上到底發生了什麼事情。

在這之前，他被好奇和有些擔心的Ron與Hermione問了一大堆問題。Harry知道自己不可能隱瞞和Malfoy的約會（這真的是個約會！），於是Ron吃驚地以為Gryffindor和Slytherin的兩名找球手因為沒能在球場上分出個勝負，又相約在萬應室裡決鬥——但是你的助手是誰呢？Ron說——說不定他們還成為了情敵！

「我永遠支持你，兄弟。」Ron拍了拍Harry的肩膀。

Hermione盯著Harry說：「最近你們在課堂上相處得還不錯。」

Harry抿著嘴唇點頭，想了想又說：「Dra-co Malfoy沒有之前那麼討厭。」

Hermione看起來鬆了一口氣，她小聲說：「魁地奇只是一場比賽。」

Ron還是聽見了。Harry看著兩位正在談戀愛的好朋友再次發生爭吵，聳了聳肩。他發現如果有適當的運動（例如那些決鬥練習和魁地奇），自己在寫作業時會更容易專注，雖然時不時會想到昨晚的吻。他有些期待在中午見到Draco。

然而吃午餐時Draco還是沒有出現。Harry又想起那個吻。它發生得那樣自然，好像他們本來就應該要那麼做，或至少知道該怎麼做。然而其實他們對它一無所知，還要在結束之後去記憶它、回想它。Draco的臉龐溫暖、嘴唇柔軟，不知道自己的給他的感覺是否也如此。但這問題著實令人羞於啟齒。難道Draco Malfoy因為不知所措而錯開了用餐的時間？Harry差點兒把湯喝進鼻孔裡。

無論如何，十八歲的金髮Slytherin還是要吃飯。Harry等在大廳的入口，Draco卻直到長桌上的碗盤餐具都被收拾乾淨之後都沒有出現。

他拉住一個年紀看起來稍小的Slytherin：「你知道Draco Malfoy嗎？」

「知道。我們的找球手。」那名男孩莫名其妙地看著他，「你要幹嘛？」

Harry鬆開他，輕聲但是快速地說：「他好像沒有來吃早餐，也沒有吃午餐……你有看見過他嗎，在走廊上、交誼廳裡或者任何地方？」

男孩歪著頭想了想：「沒有。Gryffindor找一個Slytherin要做什麼？」

「我沒有想要幹什麼。」Harry說。他開始奔跑，卻又忽然停下來，回頭朝有些茫然的Slytherin男孩喊了聲謝謝，才又一路跑向八樓的萬應室。

如果Draco沒有出現在大廳或Slytherin宿舍的任何一處，那麼他應該就還在萬應室裡——還在睡覺。然而現在的問題是：Harry他無論怎麼嘗試，都進不去原來的那個房間。「有Draco Malfoy的房間」，萬應室的門拒絕向他敞開。Harry感到暴躁，他又跑到圖書館，大汗淋漓地趴在桌子上，把Hermione嚇了一跳。

「聽著，Mione，我需要妳的幫忙。」Harry喘著氣說，「我應該怎麼進到一個已經有了另外一個人的房間——萬應室。我該怎麼做？怎麼呼喚它？」

Hermione用雙手壓著書本，困惑地看著他說：「你不能這麼做，Harry。萬應室不會回應你的。除非你知道那個人待著的房間長什麼樣子……Harry，你到底在做什麼？你要找誰？嘿！等等——」她站起來，驚動了Pince夫人，但是Harry又跑走了。他的一滴汗水留在桌面上。Hermione朝嚴厲的圖書館管理員笑了一下，慢慢坐回椅子上，順手把那顆小水滴拂掉。

然而她坐下還不到幾分鐘，Harry又跑回來了：「對了，Mione，妳一直都待在圖書館，那麼有沒有在這裡見到Dra-co Malfoy？」

「沒有。確實如果在假日，他通常也會找一個靠窗的座位，但是今天沒有。」Hermione拉住Harry的袖子，「Harry，你到底在幹什麼？」她意識到Pince夫人朝這兒投來的目光，聳了聳肩，壓低聲音問道。

Harry抿了抿嘴唇，似乎猶豫了一下才小聲說：「Malfoy和我昨天晚上待在萬應室，然後他現在……被困在裡面，我要進去找他。」

Hermione瞪大眼睛：「萬應室怎麼可能會把人困在裡面？」

「和萬應室本身沒有關係……」Harry咕噥，「拜託，Mione，我真的得走了。」

他將袖子從小女巫的手中抽出來，回到八樓的走廊上。他感到口渴，但還是嚥了嚥口水，懷抱著需要和希望在掛毯前來回走動。「一間舒適的、可以讓人安心睡覺的房間，」他瞪著牆壁，「而且Draco睡在裡面。」

那扇門終於不情不願地出現了。Harry用力地推開他，讓自己的身體往前傾，衝進魔法構築的空間裡。門又在他的身後消失。這裡安靜極了。Draco還在睡，他的姿勢和早晨時不太一樣，淺金色的頭髮有些凌亂，向來蒼白的臉頰因為溫暖和持續的睡眠而有些泛紅。Harry悄悄走向他，把手壓在有些潮氣的枕頭上，呼喚道：「Draco，Draco Malfoy，快醒來。你快要把一天睡掉了。」

Draco在棉被覆蓋下的身體一動也不動，Harry乾脆一屁股坐在床沿。他繼續嘗試將Slytherin喚醒，但是他的聲音、言語和小心翼翼的觸碰都沒有用。最後他自己竟也靠著床柱睡著了，兩個小時後被憤怒的吼叫聲驚醒。

他眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，伸直痠軟的腰，又打了個哈欠，竟看見Draco焦躁地在房間裡走來走去。Harry跳下床，愉快地喊道：「嘿，你終於醒了！」

Draco瞪著他：「我要上廁所。」十八歲的Slytherin的神態和語氣就像個被寵壞了的、正生著起床氣的孩子，他的頭髮和衣服也都未經打理。

「噢，我沒想到這個……」Harry說，「這間房裡沒有廁所。」

他們的身旁出現一扇門，比進入和離開這兒的那一扇更小一點。Draco粗魯地旋轉門把，將自己從門縫裡塞進去，又用力將門摔上。Harry呆呆地看著這一切，然後聳聳肩。其實他也想要上廁所，但是只能坐回床沿上繼續等待。

Draco沒有花太多的時間就從廁所裡出來了，至少比Harry預期的更快速，所以他看起來還是剛剛睡醒、迷迷糊糊的模樣，不像是準備好了要離開這裡。但是十六歲的Gryffindor並沒有想太多，Harry快速地從Draco身邊經過，進到廁所裡。令他意外的是這是一間公共廁所，只不過他沒有在Hogwarts裡見過。當他解決了生理需求，轉身便看見一個驚訝的Slytherin男孩——正是中午時被他抓住的那一個。男孩問道：「你在這裡做什麼，Gryffindor？」

「顯而易見，上廁所。」Harry乾巴巴地說。

男孩懷疑地看了他一眼，但還是轉過身去，背對著Harry開始小解：「我剛剛走進來時看見Malfoy了，就是你在找的那個Draco Malfoy，但是一下子他就不見了……」他回過頭，望著空空如也的地牢裡的公共廁所，張大了嘴巴。

Harry回到萬應室裡，看見Draco坐在床上，模樣十分茫然。

「我想你應該餓壞了，可是我沒有帶任何食物，不過正好現在也是晚餐時間了。」Harry靠近他，說道，「走吧，我們可以直接去禮堂大廳。」

Draco終於轉動他灰色的眼珠：「我好餓。」

「我也餓了，走吧，晚餐時間到了。」Harry重複道，碰了碰Draco的手臂。

沒想到Draco猛地跳起來，瞪大眼睛看著Harry，蒼白的臉上只有顴骨上泛起一點點血色：「不要碰我！沒有人可以這樣碰我！」他抓住棉被，抬起手臂，但又忽然停頓，好像在猶豫是要把手中的東西扔向Harry或者用來包裹住自己。

Harry嚇了一跳，後退半步：「呃，抱、抱歉。我不該在得到你的允許之前就碰你。」他吞了吞口水，「但是既然你也餓了，我們該離開這裡了。」

Draco用力地搖頭，然後他把雙腿一縮，整個人又回到床上，他緩慢地、小心翼翼地挪動自己的身體，後退了兩吋：「不要！」他說，「我要待在這裡！」

「可是不出去就沒有東西可以吃。」Harry說。

Draco瞪著他，用理所當然的——討人厭的——語氣說：「幫我拿來。」

Harry皺眉：「嘿，Draco，這裡可不是你家，我也不是你的家庭小精靈。」

「醜陋的東西！」Draco幾乎尖叫，他把自己整個人埋進棉被裡，哭了起來。

Harry愕然地看著他，好一會兒後才乾巴巴地說：「家庭小精靈——哦，不。沒有，這裡只有你和我兩個人，好嗎？Draco！」

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這一個部分之前向很多朋友討關於惡夢的靈感，有說夢到吊死鬼的，有說夢到重複墜崖的，還有朋友甩了個都市傳說給我，也有的直接就Draco會做什麼噩夢給意見，總之非常感謝XD
> 
> 忽然發現HP的同人故事標題有中英文兩個版本是某種潮流（？  
> 於是來分享一下（好，只是又想推歌  
> 靈感來源就是這個：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuhYs6TSmMg  
> （Marc Jungermann－Tears of Stone）
> 
> （所以我什麼時候才能學會在AO3放超連結orz）

Draco被他自己的情緒淹沒了，他嚎啕大哭，用力吸著鼻子，眼淚把枕頭和棉被打濕。他嗚咽的聲音聽起來委屈極了，卻又哭得那麼用力。此時的他除了哭泣，什麼事情也無法做——他甚至沒有任何其他的念頭。Harry朝他靠近一步，他沒有注意到，十六歲的Gryffindor便勇敢地、謹慎地慢慢接近哭泣的Slytherin：「聽我說，嘿，Draco。我知道這——這很艱難。現在我會去大廳替你拿些食物，等你吃完了，覺得準備好了，再離開這裡。」

他說得很篤定，也用著明亮的綠色眼睛望著Draco，彷彿一切都會按照他所說的發生。Draco暫時停止哭泣，用紅腫的、濕潤的灰色眼睛困惑地望著Harry。Gryffindor耐心地等著他的回答：「好餓。」

「等我回來。」Harry咧開嘴，轉身跑出萬應室。

Draco把自己埋回濕了一角的棉被裡。狠狠地哭過之後他感到疲倦，臥床近乎一整天的身體似乎連骨頭都酥軟了，泛起一股痠疼，同時腹中空空如也。他的身體是沒有意義的、孱弱的組織，和他渾沌且迷茫的精神無法相互支持，而且他真的太餓了，沒有多少力氣。他又哭了起來。

這讓他又感覺到渴。可是他愈是難受、愈是虛弱，便愈是只能蜷縮起來嗚咽——就好像在剛剛的夢境裡：一片黑暗。不是空曠的、虛無的黑，而是像墨水低在紙上，慢慢暈染開的黑。這片黑暗吞噬了全部，所以這片黑暗裡什麼都有。也許現在他身上的棉被，以及這整張床也都是夢境的一部份。Harry沒有想到要替Draco許願一個壁爐——也許他當然地認為不需要——黑夜來臨，萬應室裡也和城堡的其他地方一樣寒冷。

醒來就像夢境裡的場景變換，有一扇原本不存在的門忽然被打開了。Harry揹著他的背包回到萬應室裡。他回來得比自己預期的更晚。如果沒有好好地回答Ron和Hermione的問題，他的兩位好朋友是不會讓他離開大廳的。

簡單來說，他的下午消磨在萬應室裡，而且和Dra-co Malfoy待在一起——哦，沒有，他們沒有打架，甚至也沒有練習決鬥，只是安靜地睡午覺——宿舍當然很好，但是Dean和Seamus可能會玩爆炸牌……是的，他們沒有吵架，和魁地奇沒什麼關係……Malfoy還待在萬應室裡，所以他也必須回到萬應室——為什麼他必須回到萬應室？這很重要，他就是得回去，Dra-co Malfoy只有一個人……

「為什麼Draco Malfoy不離開萬應室？」Ron問。

Hermione搖頭，Harry隨便塞了幾口燉飯和燻肉就又跑走了：「Harry下午的時候告訴我Malfoy被困在裡面，但是他好像打算獨自解決這件事。」

Ron張了張嘴：「他——他肯定對我們有所隱瞞。」

「你也不會把每一件事情都告訴你的好朋友。」Hermione頓了頓，「但我不確定他這麼做是否恰當……他是Harry，我會相信他。」她不太確定地說。

在這幾十分鐘裡，Draco沒有睡著，至少他的眼睛是睜開的。那扇原來不存在的門被推開時從走廊裡射入的光線讓他瞇起眼睛，還有一個黑乎乎的人影，穿著Gryffindor的制服：Harry瑟縮了一下：「天啊，這裡好冷。」

Draco也跟著縮了一下，像是忽然意識到「很冷」這件事情——即使他仍窩在棉被裡，把左腳腳掌疊到右腳腳掌上：「Harry Potter？」

「我回來了，」Harry長吁出一口氣，「還有晚餐。」

Gryffindor將門關上，萬應室裡又陷入一片漆黑。Draco似乎翻了個身，發出窸窸窣窣的聲音，Harry趕緊抽出魔杖，施了一個路摸思。他的魔杖杖尖發出藍白色的光，Draco再次瞇起眼睛，向床的另一邊後退，然而他沒有注意到自己就在床邊，竟直接滾下床去。他大聲尖叫。

Harry嚇了一跳，拿著魔杖繞過那張床，看見Draco抱著棉被躺在地毯上。Slytherin的眼睛紅腫，臉頰上還有淚痕，不過他此時沒有在哭泣，而是愣愣地看著天花板：「星星。」他用沙啞的聲音說。

萬應室給了他們星光燦爛的天花板，就像大廳裡那樣。這讓他們所處的環境不算完全黑暗，但仍然需要Harry自己的魔法和魔杖。一個路摸思。Gryffindor伸出手：「來吧，你要的晚餐，我想Draco Malfoy總不可能躺在地上吃東西。」

Draco轉動灰色的眼睛，露出驚訝的神情：「又是你，Harry Potter。」他沒有去接Harry伸出來的那隻手，而是用自己的雙手撐著地毯，緩緩坐起身來。他記得自己夢見一座老舊的、走不出去的屋子，而自己身在其中。他被黑暗中的腳步聲驚擾，在還未知道那是什麼之前就想要逃跑——必須逃跑，有時候走廊牆上的燭臺會忽然伸長，變成一隻隻乾枯的手試圖抓住他。它們沒有抓到他，只抓破了逃跑的他的衣服。這場追逐持續了很久，久到他幾乎對每一條走廊都感到熟悉：壁毯上的污漬、某一扇半開的門、巨大的蜘蛛網和不懷好意的燭臺。

他疲倦極了——在夢裡——感到自己無法再前進一步了，就滿身冷汗地貼著骯髒的牆壁站立著，頭頂的左上方有一個燭臺。腳步聲來了，愈來接接近，像是皮靴踏在石板上的聲音，所有的燭臺全都亮了起來，乾淨的、白色的蠟燭燃燒著，他對於上一秒身處的環境還有些印象：黑暗的走廊，而不是這扇超過他的臂展的大窗戶。窗外是皚皚白雪，但是食物的香味吸引了他。

「當然是我。」Harry說從背包裡拿出食物，Draco拿過烤肉便立刻狼吞虎嚥起來，這把Gryffindor嚇了一跳，「嘿，吃慢一點，Draco，我知道你很餓，但是這麼做會讓你的胃很不舒服，而且你需要這個。」他又拿出一杯南瓜汁。

Draco以驚人的速度將那杯南瓜汁全部倒進嘴裡。Harry張了張嘴巴，加快了將食物從背包裡拿出的速度。也許他應該要拿二十隻雞腿，否則以Slytherin此時的進食方式，很可能當他的背包空了的時候，Draco也已經將它們全部吃完了。

那白皙的臉頰內側塞滿了烤肉、焗烤綠花椰菜、小羊排和披薩的景象著實有些可怕，Harry最後只搶到一點點薯條和番茄燉牛肉。再加上在大廳裡時心不在焉吃下的一些東西，根本無法讓他覺得飽，但至少可以墊墊胃。

「剛剛在下雪。」Draco又看著天花板說。

Harry對著他們吃完之後的一地殘渣使用滅滅淨，心不在焉地回答道：「還沒呢，現在還不到下雪的季節，不過我想下次去Hogsmeade時就會有雪了。」

Draco沒有回答，Harry轉頭一看，發現他竟又睡著了，腦袋辛苦地歪在右肩上，呼吸倒是十分均勻。Harry嘗試叫醒他，但就如同今天的每一次，Draco沒有回應他，兀自沉睡著。他坐在原地發了會呆，隨後跳起來，開始在房間裡轉來轉去——此時他有些後悔稍早將那些食物殘渣都清除了，現在他找遍了整個房間和自己身上的每一個口袋，只發現小几上的一點餅乾屑和口袋裡的半截甘草魔杖。他又猶豫了幾秒鐘，才從自己一頭亂蓬蓬的黑髮中拔下兩三根頭髮，痛得低呼。

這些應該足夠了。他把那些小垃圾扔到壁爐裡的灰燼中。Harry Potter的變形學成績向來很好，甚至在O.W.Ls裡拿到了O。他舉起魔杖，將那堆小垃圾變成木材和煤炭，又對它們放了一把火。房間裡重新溫暖起來，Harry將Draco弄回床上，替他蓋上棉被。這是他第一次為某個人蓋上棉被，感覺有點兒神奇，不禁在床沿坐下，於火光中凝視Draco的睡臉。

他記得那雙灰色的眼睛顯得有些紅腫，Harry開始回想Draco說過的話。淺金色頭髮的Slytherin說過他會做惡夢。Harry搖搖頭，他還來不及問他都夢到了些什麼——即使對方未必願意告訴他——Draco便又睡著了。

「你會醒來的。」Harry小聲地、堅定地說，想了想，又補充道，「就像前幾次一樣。時間很快就會過去。」

此時的Draco卻並未作夢，他只是昏睡著。然而無論有沒有作夢，都不是像Harry說的話樣，時間很快就會過去。他的身體畢竟不需要這麼多的睡眠，他需要活動、讀書、打球、微笑甚至與人吵架。睡眠會讓他虛弱，以及繼續作夢。

夢境裡天上的星星全都變成冰雹砸下來，使Draco不得不再躲回那棟出不去的房子裡。也許他的夢裡真的有什麼他所不知道的邪惡黑魔法，讓他在走進一扇門裡之後，便忘記了它的存在。這一次他看見了腳步聲的主人。

「Riddle教授！」他驚訝地喊道。

Tom Riddle向他打招呼，然後詢問他在這裡做什麼。Draco告訴他自己被困在這裡，Tom Riddle說：「不，一定有路可以出去。Malfoy先生，只是你還沒有找到而已。」他的手上有一個小小的燭臺，它安靜地擎著一根白色的蠟燭。

Draco抿了抿嘴唇，走廊還是那條陰森且危險的走廊，他決定跟著Riddle教授。在他跟著前面那道挺拔且沉默的背影時，第三道腳步聲在他們的身後響起。Tom Riddle維持著原來的步調，Draco也不敢說話，直到他被一雙鳥爪抓住肩膀，他大叫，恐懼地回頭，看到一個人留著長長的頭髮，但是因為污垢與油膩而全部黏成一片，身上散發出惡臭。她的手變成了鳥爪。

他大聲尖叫，Riddle教授不見了，於是他只能拚盡力氣地掙扎，最後鑽過鐵窗之間的縫隙，跑過佈滿信天翁雕像的花園，來到一間舒適的小餐廳裡。

Dumbledore校長和Harry Potter坐在窗邊。老巫師的袍子上開著蘋果綠色的小花，他正在剝一顆雞蛋，面前的盤子裡還有三顆。[1]

「孩子，不是只有被愛的人才能夠擁有愛的力量。」Dumbledore說，「就好像沒有經歷過危險與悲傷的心靈也能對未來抱有無限的勇氣。」

Harry的面前沒有雞蛋，只有一杯飲料：「教授，我能不能將您的這段話理解為無論是不是愛與被愛，一個人的心靈都是悲傷但蘊藏著勇氣的？」

「你簡直不像一個十四歲（Draco才注意到這個夢境裡的Harry Potter看起來十分稚氣，而且穿著球袍）的孩子，不，孩子們不應當這麼想。」Dumbledore露出驚訝的表情，「哦，梅林的點心，這是一盤臭雞蛋！」他放下有些發黑的雞蛋，又薄又脆的蛋殼從他的指縫間嘩啦啦落下，變成羽毛。

那些羽毛從地上桌上和地上飛起，盤旋，逐漸匯聚，最後變成一隻潔白的信天翁。牠發出快樂的叫聲，但本該是尖銳的鳥爪的地方卻長出一雙佈滿皺紋的、枯瘦的人手。[2]Draco猛地後退一步，那隻詭異的信天翁飛到吊燈上，用牠的人手抓住支架，張開的翅膀在天花板上投出巨大的陰影。

Harry問道：「但如果是一個保有童心的人呢？」

「那可以讓他度過很多的磨難。」Dumbledore說，他的音量愈來愈大，「但光是如此仍然不夠，孩子，一個人在他幼稚而純真的時候死去，並不能成為英雄。」

有著人手的信天翁開始用頭撞擊天花板，那聲音聽起來就和Draco跟在Riddle教授身後時聽見的第三道腳步聲一模一樣。

Harry說：「不，教授，我們剛剛並沒有提到英雄。或者您是想要告訴我，愛、被愛、悲傷和勇氣都與英雄有關？」

天花板被有著人手的信天翁撞出一道裂縫，Draco喘息著，慌亂地找出自己的魔杖——他竟然在此時才想到它！——從那兩人的身邊跑過，衝向大門，並聽見Dumbledore說：「很可惜你又猜錯了，孩子，人們往往將磨難與英雄相聯繫。」

Draco跑出大門，火苗在他的身後竄起，玻璃窗戶一扇接著一扇碎裂，熱浪從門裡爆發，將他推倒在地。他用有些破皮的手掌支撐起自己，握緊魔杖，對著燃燒的餐廳使用水水噴，但是他自己的力量和魔杖都飽受驚嚇，施展出來的魔法宛如杯水車薪：「水水噴！水水噴！水水噴！」他站在鋪著整齊地磚的街道上，忽然望見一個熟悉的身影，「Marcus Flint！」他大叫。

那是一個又高又壯的少年，身上還穿著史萊哲林的魁地奇球袍，他聽見Draco的呼喊，抽出魔杖跑過來。接著Urquhart、Crabbe和Goyle也都加入。他們大吼著，在地磚上蹦蹦跳跳，終於用魔法消滅了這場惡火。四個大塊頭的少年開心得互相擊掌，Draco卻還抓著魔杖。Crabbe問道：「Malfoy，我們已經贏了，你還要做什麼？」

「什麼？」Draco困惑地看向他。

Goyle指了指他的手：「金探子，我們贏了。」

Draco這才發現自己把雙手都緊握成拳，他的右手握著魔杖，左手掌心裡有一個球狀物。他攤開左手，卻發現那才不是什麼金探子，明明一顆臭雞蛋！他大叫，把臭雞蛋扔向愉快的Slytherin魁地奇球隊，轉身衝向餘燼中的餐廳廢墟。

Crabbe和Goyle在他身後喊叫，而他也沙啞著回應：「不對！不該是這樣！」

但是他甚至不確定自己要找的是什麼：Dumbledore校長、Harry Potter還是金探子？廢墟裡面仍然很熱，僅存的樑柱搖搖欲墜，不過Draco沒有看到任何一具屍體。當然也沒有活人。有著人手的信天翁還在，牠的羽毛有些焦黑，站在一個儲思盆的邊緣上，儲思盆裡流動著美麗的銀色物質。或許就是這些記憶救了牠。Draco低頭看向儲思盆的內部，然後一頭栽了下去。

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 致敬史丹利·圖奇《寂寞大師》。  
> [2] 靈感來源是《魔女之家》。


	7. Chapter 7

以往他總是在墜落時尖叫，但是這次他睜開了緊閉著的眼睛。他看見一個似乎受到了驚嚇的Harry Potter：「儲思盆裡能夠躲進一個人。」他嘟囔道。

但是這個Harry要比他夢裡的那一個年長一些，也成熟一些：「不，儲思盆只能夠讓你看見一段記憶。」

Draco在床上翻了個身，又睡著了。Harry張著嘴巴，有些苦惱地看著他，現在已經快要到宵禁時間了，而今天是星期日，如果Draco仍然維持這樣的狀態，沒有回到Slytherin的宿舍，那麼他明天很可能會在課堂上缺席。他剛剛在交誼廳裡把一部份的事情向Ron與Hermione交代了，現在他們正等在萬應室的門外，打算幫他把Draco Malfoy帶回Slytherin的宿舍。

他猶豫了一會，從床沿站起來，走出萬應室的門。

「Malfoy醒來了？他不需要我們幫忙？」Ron滿懷希望地問道。

Harry搖頭：「他在睡覺，不過剛剛有清醒一下。」

「但是，Harry，宵禁時間快要到了。」Hermione說，「我們何不直接把這件事情告訴Slughorn教授？就算我們能夠將Malfoy帶到地牢，也進不了Slytherin的宿舍。」她堅持著自己原本的意見，Ron在一旁點頭。

Harry說：「我們不把他送到Slytherin宿舍。」他看著面露詫異的兩位朋友，「我會待在這裡直到他醒來。哦，Ron，別露出那種眼神，他不可能在睡夢中對我怎麼樣。醒來之後也不會——他會醒來的。」他又看向Hermione。

Hermione說：「我並不是在擔心這個。」

Harry咧嘴：「我帶了隱身衣。」他拍了拍肩上的背包。

「我猜你的背包裡還有課本和文具。」Hermione說。

Ron驚訝地望著Harry：「不會吧，兄弟，你要和Malfoy睡在同一個房間裡？」

Harry聳肩：「這不是第一次了。」他抬起手，看了看錶，「你們現在出發，走到胖女士面前的時候剛剛好是宵禁時間。」

「我早該知道是這樣。」Hermione說，「Ron和我明天早上會再過來。」

Ron驚訝地看了看女朋友，乾巴巴地說：「祝你好運，Harry。」

「謝了。」Harry背著包，轉身走回萬應室，並向它許願第二床棉被、一間獨立的浴室（有廁所）和足夠燒上一整晚的木材與煤炭。

他把快要熄滅的爐火重新升起，檢查背包裡有沒有什麼忘了帶——他簡直像是在女生宿舍裡準備開睡衣派對，討論戀愛八卦的少女。沒有忘了什麼，他全部都帶了。Harry走進廁所裡，換上睡衣。

Draco仍然穿著昨天晚上的那一身制服長袍，Harry想了想，將自己的衣服隨意放在桌上，走到床前。淺金色頭髮的Slytherin的雙手伸到棉被外面，壓著它，這也讓那床棉被只蓋到他的胸口。Harry伸出手，替Draco將第二顆和第三顆鈕口解開——第一顆鈕扣也許是Draco自己解開的，也許是在翻身時鬆開的——一個人必定要對另一個人感到十分熟稔和親近時才可能做出這樣的舉動。或者他認為對方虛弱且無助得需要自己如此行動。當然有時兩者皆具。

這是一段沉睡的時間，Draco的眉頭舒展開，他看起來不再驚懼，呼吸平穩。Harry從床的另一側爬上來，抖開第二床棉被——他到底為什麼不向萬應室多要一張床？——這張床足夠兩個少年並排躺在一起，不會碰到手，只要他們一整晚都保持相同的姿勢。Harry忽然開始不確定自己能不能睡著。

除了父母，他沒有像這樣和任何人躺在同一張床上的經驗。這也許有點兒像兄弟——雖然即使是Ron，也擁有自己狹小的房間——或者再往前推進一些，也只有他的父母會這樣躺在一張床上。如果Lily曾經吻醒午睡中的James，那麼James也會在某個早晨滿足於一場短暫的凝視——Harry吞了吞口水，轉頭再次看向沉睡的Slytherin。現在距離他們的第一個吻只有二十四個小時，但卻像是經過了幾個月，Harry甚至有些懷疑那是不是真的發生過。

「Dra-co Malfoy，你什麼時候才會醒來？」Harry小聲地說。也許等到十八歲的Slytherin醒來，他們之間的吻感覺起來就確實發生過。而且也得等到Draco醒來了，他們之間也才可能有第二個吻。當然，唔，那第一個吻是真的。

不過那不會立刻發生。Draco瘦削的身體擋住了大部分的火光，而且他沒有打呼。這裡比起Harry自己住的宿舍房間，可能還更安靜。只有一個人的呼吸，近在咫尺，有些沉重，但至少很平穩。Harry花了不到十分鐘就已經習慣。他的眼皮慢慢地闔上，終於也在Draco的身邊睡著。

他即將經歷一個無夢之夜，而Draco在夢中跌落進閃爍著光芒的儲思盆。

儲思盆裡藏著一個戰場，巫師們用魔杖互相指著，但是他們捨棄了所有決鬥之中該有的規則與儀態，把最惡毒的魔咒都扔向對方。而在這一大群巫師之中，有穿著Auror制服的人們，但最多的卻是穿著Hogwarts制服的學生們。他們直面著各種黑魔法，甚至是不赦咒。此外還有巨人、八眼巨蛛——他在家中的神奇生物圖鑑上看過——狼人和催狂魔！這全部都是Hogwarts學生們的敵人。

唯一能稍稍安慰他的是，他並不知道這是什麼時候發生的事情。這片戰場上的所有人對他來說都是生面孔——直到父親的呼喚在他的耳邊炸響。

Draco回過頭，看見Lucius在一些屍體之上移動。他的父親頭髮乾枯、顴骨高聳、臉色蠟黃、眼窩深陷，看起來整個人都在發抖，喉結上下滾動著，只有雙腳堅定卻漫無目的地前行，甚至沒有魔杖，只是用沙啞的聲音呼喊。

「我在這裡！」Draco張開嘴巴，卻發現自己的聲音好微弱。除了第一聲呼喚，他和他的父親聽不見彼此的聲音。接下來他看見他的母親，她看起來只比Lucius好一點點，而且手上也沒有魔杖，「我在這裡！」他再次喊道。

他終於再次聽見有人呼喚自己：Draco、Draco、Draco、Draco Malfoy！而他也一遍遍地回應，甚至哽咽沙啞，但全都徒勞無功。他醒不過來。Harry Potter抓住他的肩膀，大聲呼喚：「Draco，只是一個夢！醒來，快醒來！」

「我在這裡、我在這裡……」Draco嗚咽著，聲音愈來愈微弱。

Harry有些不確定該對Slytherin顫抖的身體使出多少力氣，他剛剛被Draco的啜泣聲吵醒，匆匆忙忙抓過枕頭旁的眼鏡戴上，發現睡在身旁的人已經蜷縮成一團。他仍然抓著Draco的肩膀，把身體往前傾，讓自己與Slytherin之間的距離近到可以感受彼此的體溫：「哦，對啊。你在這裡。」他頓了頓，「噓，沒事，這只是一場夢。你在這裡，萬應室，Hogwarts。你會醒過來。」

他的呼喚也是徒勞的，他叫不醒Draco。任何人的呼喚都不能。如果Draco睜開眼睛、恢復意識，那只是因為他自己醒來了，而不是因為任何人的呼喚。正如同他忽然飛快地從被窩裡伸出一隻手，反握住Harry的手臂，卻不再囈語，只剩下淺金色的睫毛不安地顫抖著。他在夢外抓住Harry的手臂，卻無法靠自己的意志改變夢境。他看著Harry Potter和一個穿著黑袍的醜陋的怪人從高塔墜落。他的胸口猛地一痛，像是被蜂巢砸了一下。

追逐、逃跑、重複的夢境。Draco的意識只來得及告訴自己在作夢，便又被更多的、更沉重的——而不是新的——恐懼和不知所措淹沒。他沒有回到之前的夢境裡的禁林，砸在他胸口的不是蜂巢，而是儲思盆。有著人手的信天翁站在儲思盆上，低下頭，冷冷地看著他。

「走開！」Draco揮舞著手臂，將那隻詭異的信天翁趕走。他還用力地將壓在胸口的儲思盆也推開。現在他要尋找的不只是Dumbledore校長和Harry Potter了，他還要尋找他的父母。然而信天翁還在他頭上盤旋，牠張開的翅膀下鑽出一個又一個的催狂魔。牠們腐臭的氣息包圍他，破爛的黑色衣袍像被風吹拂的窗簾般飄盪。牠們安靜地潛伏在他的上方，似乎對他視而不見。

Draco坐在原地看著牠們，好一會兒後才僵硬地、緩慢地站起。催狂魔們沒有動靜，Draco繼續仰著頭，顫巍巍地走向門洞邊。廢墟裡已經沒有門板了，他只要跨出一步，就能回到外面的街上。

「好痛！」Harry說。他剛剛被Draco狠狠推了一把，差點滾到床下。他服了扶歪掉的眼鏡，爬回溫暖的被窩裡。Slytherin現在又安靜了下來，側躺著，面對著他，「好吧，你繼續睡吧，天還沒亮。」Harry打了個哈欠，「只要不做惡夢。」

催狂魔就在Draco的身後，牠——牠們似乎成為了他龐大的影子，所有人似乎都能看到牠們，卻又視而不見。Draco沒有在街上發現Slytherin魁地奇球隊的球員們，所以他繼續往前走。他花了一些時間才意識到這兒就是Hogsmeade，只不過他對於那間被燒毀的餐廳毫無印象。

下雪了，他走進三根掃帚酒吧，而且找到了Dumbledore校長和Harry Potter：他們都沒事，只不過沒有再坐到一塊兒，而是分別在兩張桌子前和不同的人喝著奶油啤酒。Harry的衣服上還有些雪沫，似乎剛剛才打了一場雪仗。在這麼溫暖的地方，那些雪很快就會融化。

Draco意識到自己將催狂魔帶進了這間酒吧，但是沒有人注意到他龐大的影子，而且那些催狂魔也毫無動靜。他太需要休息了，他在角落裡的一張桌子前坐下，陷入一段沒有夢的睡眠。深沉、安靜且連續的睡眠。

Harry也睡著了，忘了把眼鏡拿下，就這麼歪在臉上，墊片緊壓著他的鼻樑。他們的呼吸聲平穩地起伏著，似乎就只等待清晨的第一道陽光溫柔地灑在那薄薄的四片眼皮上，將兩位少年喚醒。然而Harry許願的萬應室裡沒有窗戶。

他是被餓醒的。這時天才剛亮，正是這幾週以來他要準備迷迷糊糊地洗漱、換上球袍，前往魁地奇球場的時間。不過今天還有個尷尬的問題：他晨勃了。此時他當然沒有在想著誰，又或者感到必須發洩，他只是就勃起了。

Draco還在睡。Harry也還想再睡一會兒，所以他翻了個身，面對著Draco。他們真的就這樣躺在一張床上，睡了一夜。Slytherin仰躺著，看起來仍在熟睡。Harry不確定Draco在夜晚還有沒有做惡夢，或者只是自己在睡眠中聽而不聞。但就算有噩夢，那也是前一個夜晚的事了，Harry更在乎Draco能不能在這個早晨醒過來。他挪動身體，朝Draco又靠近了一些，好像這麼做他就能知道Slytherin到底在什麼時候會睜開眼睛。

他發現Draco的呼吸其實不是那麼均勻。壁爐裡的火已經很微弱，光線不足以讓剛睡醒的Gryffindor看清楚睡眠中的Slytherin臉上的紅暈，不過Harry可以用聽的，甚至Draco呼吸的氣息都會輕輕拂過他的鼻尖。他們靠得太近了，Harry似乎在發呆，直到他感覺自己的臉頰也有些熱，而後背涼颼颼的時候才稍稍拉開距離。緊接著他打了一個噴嚏。

這個噴嚏讓他清醒了一些，並因此而注意到Draco的雙手和肩膀都藏在棉被下。覆蓋在Slytherin身上的棉被沒有厚到讓Harry無法辨識一具身體的輪廓：肩膀、胸腹平坦，所以Draco的雙手不會沒有安全感地放在要保護自己的地方，他那雙修長的手必定有更為舒適和放鬆的位置，在——

Harry紅了臉。一個人如果在清醒時將雙手放在自己的襠部前，可能會被認為是文明的、有禮貌的甚至是羞澀的，但十六歲的少年無法想像和理解為什麼Draco會在睡夢中把手放在自己的襠部前。

他改變了一分鐘前的想法：Draco看起來睡得不太安穩，也許正在經歷另一次的夢境——這也是Harry第一次觀察到一個人在做夢時的模樣：Slytherin的眼球在他薄薄的眼皮下面不停轉動，看起來很不安，或者歇斯底里。然而這與夢境沒有什麼關聯，無論Draco在夢裡經歷了什麼，他現在正躺在Hogwarts萬應室裡的床上，而且把手伸進自己的褲子裡，用手指愛撫自己。

或者Draco Malfoy根本就沒有在作夢，也沒有在睡覺。

當Harry發現這件事時，他明確感到自己臉頰上的熱度，或許連頭皮和脖子都有些出汗的感覺。照理說，他不會也不想看著任何一位與自己年齡相仿的少年自慰，但是現在他躺在一張床上，時間是清晨，而他自己也晨勃了。他躺回棉被裡，將眼鏡摘下，假裝自己剛剛醒來：「嗯咳……Draco？」

沒有回應。Harry又側著耳朵聽了一會，他原先以為平穩、均勻的呼吸其實只是類似於喘息的呼吸聲——差別只在於Draco沒有將嘴巴張開。那應當是有點兒急躁和快樂的呼吸聲，帶著腹部肌肉繃緊的感覺，或許連雙腿都會跟著被拉緊，然後是氣管、喉嚨、心臟和肺在某一個瞬間被自己身體裡的力量勾住，再一起放鬆。Harry聽見Draco吁出長長的一口氣。

這下他真的出了汗並夾緊雙腿。他剛才投入且專注於Draco Malfoy的自慰過程：潮熱、隱密和不由自主。現在他也想要——需要——碰一碰自己的性器官了。

他側躺著，也把手伸進自己的褲子裡，愛撫自己。他有些顫抖，被自己壓住的肩膀緊繃，心臟跳得很快，手肘碰到自己的肋骨邊緣。他閉上眼睛，把腳縮起來，然後尷尬地從褲子裡抽出沾上精液的手。

Harry再也不敢讓手碰到任何物品，他直接用腳把那床柔軟又溫暖的被褥踢到床下，跳起來，衝向浴室。他上廁所，並清洗了自己的雙手、下半身和內褲，又不得不直接套上褲子走出來拿魔杖，好把濕答答的內褲給弄乾。最後他洗了把臉，驅散最後的睡意。在這樣的情況下，他當然不可能睡得著。

他離開浴室，背對著Draco換上制服長袍，決定這是應該將Slytherin喚醒的時候了。Harry來到床邊，卻震驚地發現Draco的自慰還沒有結束——或者這已經是第二次，甚至第三次了。他吞了吞口水，把手伸向Draco微微顫動的肩膀：「Draco，Draco Malfoy，現在是週一的早晨了。」他乾巴巴地說，「我們要上課，你不會想要曠課的，對吧？該醒來了。」

Draco的肩膀在他的手掌下聳起，鎖骨的尾端隔著薄薄的肌肉和皮膚撞向他的手心，又緩緩地沉下去。這是另一次的性高潮。Harry又吞了吞口水，他不確定——甚至可能沒有意識到——自己對於另一位少年自慰這件事情感到如此難為情。他感到矛盾。他原本對於Draco Malfoy的身體和夢境沒有太多好奇，比起這些，他原來想要的可能只是第二個吻。

「哦，拜託，我什麼都沒看到。」Harry嘟囔著，又嘗試了一次，「醒醒，Draco！」

他的好奇（和衝動）畢竟要在Draco清醒之後才能獲得滿足，但是他必須將Draco喚醒的原因應當不止於此。他為什麼要阻止另一個少年在睡夢中沉浸於自己的性衝動（或者慾望，或者本能）裡？除了上課會遲到這個理由。Harry從床沿站起來，又蹲到床角旁的地上——反正他不會再回到床上——在這個過程中，他瞥了一眼萬應室的天花板，那些星星還在，它們似乎從未移動。

Draco、Draco、Draco——他做了最後的嘗試。十六歲的Gryffindor少年終於意識到自己需要幫助，或者該說Draco Malfoy此時需要的不只有他Harry Potter。也有可能Draco Malfoy此時最不需要的就是他了，Harry坐在地上抱著膝蓋，用綠色的眼睛盯著床上Draco的睡臉。再過不到一個小時，禮堂大廳裡又會漸漸擠滿吃早餐的學生們。Draco已經缺席了一整天，而且可能繼續缺席下去，不知道要多久——不只是一整天，Draco Malfoy缺席了兩年。他的十五歲到十七歲。而且也不只是吃飯而已，在所有的課程和魁地奇比賽上他都不會再出現。

「我會很高興在大廳裡看見你出現。」Harry搖搖頭，半跪在地上，把手慢慢地伸進Draco的棉被裡。他小心翼翼地抓住Draco的手肘，輕輕地將那隻蒼白、修長而且濕答答的手從Slytherin的褲子裡抽出來。

Draco的身體動了一下，似乎想要翻身，但最後他只是將手肘放在腰側，指尖差點戳到Harry的制服上，不過他的手腕還在Gryffindor的手裡。Harry縮了縮，找出自己的手帕，替Draco將手擦乾，然後舉起魔杖，對著Slytherin和整床棉被施了一個清潔的咒語。現在的Draco Malfoy看起來就是剛剛洗完澡，爬上床睡覺的模樣，只除了頭髮有些太過乾燥。

最後一個動作是將Draco的手塞回棉被裡。Harry猜測Slytherin此時沒有在作夢，把棉被拉到可以蓋住Draco尖尖的下巴的地方，才揹上書包，走出萬應室。

其實他還是不知道自己這麼做到底是好是壞，但反正他必須行動，就像昨天他從大廳裡拿食物到萬應室，他現在要找人幫助Draco。而且他必須確定Draco也準備好接受幫助了——即使Harry不是很確定在自己離開後，Slytherin還會不會把手伸進自己的褲子裡。他甚至對Draco的夢境一無所知：「森林……」他嘟囔道。這是Draco上一次提及自己的夢境時說出的詞。

「森林裡有什麼？」Dumbledore的聲音從他頭頂傳來。

Harry急忙後退一步，微微仰頭看著穿著一件普通的咖啡色長袍的老人：「早安，校長。」他乾巴巴地說，「沒想到會在這裏遇見您。」

Dumbledore瞪大他那雙湛藍的眼睛，點頭說：「早安，Potter先生。我也沒有想到會在這裏遇見您，我以為學生們都會在洗漱後直接前往禮堂吃早餐。」

「確實如此。」Harry的肚子響亮地叫了一聲，「但是也可以在早餐前散個步。」

Dumbledore評論道：「很健康的習慣。」他慢吞吞地往Harry來時的方向走，十六歲的少年跟在他身邊，「嗯？你不介意有個老人在旁邊嗎？」

「不，」Harry說，「這可能是我的榮幸。」

Dumbledore說：「作為一位校長，能夠和學生聊聊也是我的幸運。」

Harry轉頭看了Dumbledore一眼，有些猶豫地開口：「校長，如果——我是說如果，到了應該上課的時間，然而我卻無法喚醒我的同學，這時我該怎麼做？」

「你用盡了一切的方法都無法叫醒他？」Dumbledore問道。

Harry有些不確定地說：「我呼喚他、搖動他的身體，不過我沒有掀開他的棉被、打他耳光或者往他的頭上潑水。如果您說的一切方法是指這些……」

「噢，Potter先生，我知道你已經盡力了。」Dumbledore露出驚訝的表情，「那麼……他睡得好嗎，唔，即使是在即將上課的時間？」

Harry皺起眉頭：「這恐怕只有他自己才知道。他會做夢，但我不知道那是不是噩夢……哦，校長，我想說的是，他睡了太久了！」

Dumbledore停下腳步，Harry發現他們正好站在Barnabars the Barmy的掛毯前。老人說：「那麼你能告訴我，你的那位同學睡了多久嗎？」

校長已經知道他真的有一位同學沉睡不醒——或許Dumbledore本來就知道這一切，畢竟Draco在兩年前辦過休學。Harry乾巴巴地說：「一整天。」

「以一位和你相同年紀的少年來說，這確實有些太久了。」Dumbledore說，「你可能真的叫不醒他。他要醒來的時間也可能還沒來到。如果是以上這兩種情況，Potter先生，你打算怎麼做？」

Harry想了想：「我不確定……校長，我能做的好像只有等待。」他頓了頓，「我可以去上課，作筆記，去Hogsmeade，等他醒來……但我會知道事情本不該那樣。校長，我本來……不，他本來也應該要做以上這些事情。」

Dumbledore再次面露訝異之色，銳利的藍色雙眼在半月型眼鏡後盯著Harry：「聽起來你有些憤慨，Potter先生，你覺得這是他的義務、他的責任嗎？」

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Avicii - Wake Me Up (Official Video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI&list=PL8MoRdamk_2vdBocn1XUI1250grbv6tSA)
> 
> 紀念一下Avicii，RIP。

Harry有些驚愕和困惑：「我的意思是他可以。他本來可以像我一樣。」

「我以為你不停地強調時間，是因為覺得事情不應該有任何差錯，一切都要按照預定的方向進行。」Dumbledore說。

Harry說：「我不知道他有什麼具體的計劃，但一直睡覺肯定不是一個選擇。」

Dumbledore看著巨大的掛毯說：「但我們對此束手無策。Potter先生，我們的選擇就是有限：只有比較好的選擇，和比較糟糕的選擇。」他頓了頓，「比如說，讓自己精神充足、好好吃一頓早餐。畢竟憂愁和焦慮不能吃，而蘋果派可以。」

「我還有兩個小時。」Harry說，「謝謝您，校長。」其實他也不太確定自己到底要向Dumbledore謝什麼，此時行動依然重要於談話和思索：他肚子餓了，想必Draco也是。他還有兩個小時填飽可以用來Draco和自己的肚子，如果Slyhtherin有醒來。他從八樓跑到禮堂大廳。

他超越一些邊打著哈欠邊慢吞吞行走的學生，有人叫住他：「Harry Potter！」是他昨天在廁所裡遇見的Slytherin男孩，「我不知道你是不是還在找Draco Malfoy，但我想很快也會有些人開始尋找他，因為他昨天晚上也沒在宿舍裡。」

Harry喘息著，他沒想到自己必須從一大早就開始流汗，而且可能沒有時間沖個澡：「這沒什麼幫助，但還是謝了！」他對那名男孩喊出後面的話。

他接著跑向Gryffindor的長桌，Hermione已經坐在那兒吃早餐了，Ron還沒來。Hermione小聲問道：「他還沒有醒，對不對？Harry，你打算怎麼辦？」

「我需要——他需要更多幫助。」Harry也小聲地說，「不過現在我們都餓了，所以最重要的是先吃早餐。」他開始把吐司、貝果、培根、臘腸、沙拉和用各種方式烹調的蛋打包，Hermione推給他兩杯果汁，「謝了，Mione。」

Hermione好奇地問：「既然他沒有醒，你帶這些到萬應室做什麼？」

「他可能會醒，然後吃點東西。」Harry注意到好朋友困惑的表情，「這沒有那麼簡單……他可能會睜開眼睛，開始吃東西，但吃完之後可能立刻又睡著……我之後再解釋！晚點件，Mione！」他帶著一大堆食物——至少比昨天晚上拿走的更多——離開禮堂大廳。這一路上他至少向人道謝了三次。在回到萬應室的途中，他還得向McGonagall教授、Riddle教授和難得出現的Trelawney教授打招呼。

只剩下四十分鐘。Draco還沒醒，但也只是睡著。Harry長長呼出一口氣，拿出手帕——沒錯，是才替Draco擦手的那一條，雖然他對它使用了滅滅淨——擦了擦汗，喝了一大口果汁，才把自己摔在沙發上，開始吃早餐。他吃不下那麼多食物，留下了至少三分之二給Draco，然而他還是不知道Draco什麼時候會醒。

「我可能真的沒有辦法叫醒你。」Harry一邊吃著歐姆蛋包香腸，一邊把食物集中到一個盤子裡，並盡量擺放得讓人很有食慾——就像Lily在每個假日早晨都會做的那樣——雖然沙拉墊在水煮蛋下面，番茄醬又沾上了好幾塊培根，「但至少你得吃飯，也許就是現在……」他嘟囔。

Draco還是沒有醒，直到他吃完早餐都沒有。Harry擦了擦嘴巴，站起來，背上書包。他漫無目的且沒有意義地在萬應室裡走了兩圈，不到一個月前他也變成一隻鹿，在為了決鬥而準備的房間裡閒晃。這次他仍然試圖弄醒Draco，但沒有那麼篤定：他找到Draco在棉被裡的手臂，隔著棉被輕輕地握住，用帶著一點點希望的聲音呼喚Slytherin的名字。沒有用。他背著書包走出萬應室。

他不確定自己應該找誰尋求幫助，因為他不知道Draco到底需要誰和需要什麼。也許在昨天晚上和Ron與Hermione將Slytherin送回地牢才是個比較好的選擇——不過，算了，這樣就會有很多人知道Draco Malfoy在睡夢中把手伸進自己的褲子裡。Harry往地牢的方向走，所有的Slytherin學生都與他反方向，而其中當然沒有Draco Malfoy。

Slughorn教授打開門時，看起來也是剛睡醒。他胖胖的臉頰紅咚咚的，瞇著眼睛說道：「早安，Potter先生，你有什麼要緊的事情嗎？」

「早安，教授。」Harry說，「確實有件很重要的事，但可能也沒有那麼急，我不確定……我想您還是可以先洗漱，喝杯茶之類的。」

Slughorn眨眨眼睛，後退一步：「好吧，你先進來吧。」他轉身，趿著拖鞋走向浴室，一邊大聲咕噥，「但是這孩子竟然沒有說我該吃早餐……」

Harry在沙發上坐下。Slughorn把他的宿舍布置得十分舒適，除了一個看不到內容的木櫃，沒有其他東西會讓人立刻聯想到魔藥。可能有某些甲蟲、果實、草藥、一些動物的內臟和一定的火焰與時間的組合可以讓Draco醒來，但顯然Slughorn教授也還沒發現那種配方，否則Draco在兩年多前也不會必須暫時離開Hogwarts。Harry低著頭，盯著自己的手。

Slughorn從浴室裡出來，還穿著浴袍，而且真的開始動手泡茶：「那麼，Potter先生，你可以告訴我為什麼在這個早晨來敲我的門嗎？」

「必須是這個早晨，也必須是您的門。」Harry說，「Draco Malfoy，您的學院裡的學生，他現在在萬應室裡，睡著了，醒不過來。」

Slughorn張了張嘴巴：「噢，我正打算把聖誕舞會的邀請函給他……唔，希望你也會來，Potter先生。」他搖搖頭，喝了口幾乎是螢光綠色的茶，「這是什麼時候發生的事？我的意思是，他睡了多久？」

「一天。」Harry說，「教授，我想問——他在兩年前也曾經發生過同樣的情況，那時他睡了多久？我們真的對此毫無辦法嗎？」

Slughorn端著茶，坐到Harry對面的沙發上：「恐怕我得告訴你，沒有辦法。」他輕輕將茶杯放在桌上，往後陷進沙發裡，「我記得Malfoy先生兩年前是在O.W.Ls考試上睡著的，所有學生放下手中的羽毛筆，衝出教室時，只有他還趴在桌上，主考官試圖叫醒他，但是他毫無反應，最後只好將他送到Pomfrey夫人那裡。Pomfrey夫人也毫無辦法，甚至Riddle教授——他真的很優秀——也找不出任何詛咒和黑魔法的痕跡。」他攤開雙手，「在我們談話的時候，Malfoy先生醒來了，但是他沒有認出我們，而只是一直大吼大叫，我們唯一能和他溝通的只有——啊，他要求吃東西。他吃了很多。Potter先生，在過去一天裡，你見到的Malfoy先生是這樣的嗎？」

Harry點頭。他忽然意識到Draco對這一切都沒有知覺。當然一個人不太可能知道自己睡著之後是什麼樣子，所以Draco對他在萬應室裡講的故事才會那麼簡短：「他就是睡著了。」Harry說。

「我很抱歉。」Slughorn說，「我們必須再次通知Malfoy先生的父母。」

Harry咬了咬嘴唇：「我們真的毫無辦法嗎？只能讓他換一個地方睡覺，也就是回家？」他看起來很沮喪，「全部都要他自己來承擔。」

Slughorn再次端起茶杯：「這麼說可能聽起來非常冷酷，但是，沒錯，Potter先生，Malfoy先生本來就得獨自面對。我們沒有插手的餘地。」他喝了一口茶，「我必須先通知Albus，如果你願意，可以跟我一起去校長室。」

Harry點頭。Slughorn放下喝到一半的茶，走進隔間裡換衣服，這花了十五分鐘，然後他們慢吞吞地從地牢走向Hogwarts城堡的八樓。Slughorn對著擋在樓梯前的石像鬼說出「果凍蛞蝓」，石像鬼跳開，他們踏上旋轉的樓梯。

校長室裡沒有人，牆上掛著的歷任校長的畫像們也都還在睡覺，Harry好奇地觀察著細長腿的桌子上會噴出一小股煙霧的許多銀器，Slughorn則自己找了一張椅子坐下來。Dumbledore沒有讓他們等太久，幾分鐘後就從門口冒了出來，驚訝地說：「沒想到這麼快又看見你了，Potter先生。還有Horace，老朋友。」

Slughorn嘀咕道：「我差點以為必須帶著Potter先生到禮堂大廳裡去尋找你了，Albus，畢竟現在確實是早餐時間。」他頓了頓，「你吃早餐了嗎？」

「還沒。我正準備去。」Dumbledore愉快地說，「不過我聽說有訪客，所以就回來了。此外，在路上，還有一些高貴的先生和女士的畫像告訴我，學校裡有一個應該開放給任何人使用的地方，被幾名小朋友佔據了。就在八樓。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「可是，校長，八樓並沒有什麼教室啊。」

Dumbledore說：「沒有教室，但有一個神奇的房間會回應真的有需要的人，它會在該出現的時候出現。」他頓了頓，「所以我想，那些小朋友應該是有什麼需要。也許我們可以幫幫他們，Hogwarts的學生。」

「Albus，我的學院裡也有一個學生有一些小麻煩。Draco Malfoy，他再次沒有原因地持續沉睡。你必須通知他的父母，讓他們來到學校。我會去Slytherin的宿舍把那位睡著的孩子帶來。」Slughorn說。

Harry乾巴巴地說：「不用到地牢去了，教授。Draco就在萬應室裡。」

Slughorn困惑地問：「什麼室？Malfoy先生沒有在宿舍裡？」

Dumbledore說：「Potter先生，你的意思是Malfoy先生就睡在萬應室裡？」

「沒錯。」Harry坦白，「Draco和我在周六晚上待在萬應室，我們本來打算在昨天早上離開，但是他睡著了。我無法叫醒他，就讓他睡在那裡。」他有些不安地看著兩位老人，他們可能會因為他的夜不歸宿而扣掉Gryffindor學院的分數。

不過現在好像沒人在乎這個。Slughorn說：「我們應該去看看。」他再次提醒道，「Albus，你還要通知Malfoy先生的家長。」

「我會的。」Dumbledore來到寬大的辦公桌前，彎腰在一張羊皮紙上寫了幾行字，然後把那張紙綁在鳳凰的腳上，鳳凰從窗戶飛出去，接著他便率先走出校長室。Harry和Slughorn教授跟在後面，他們在次停留於Banabars the Barmy的掛毯前，「現在只有你能找到Malfoy先生，讓他回到家裡了，Potter先生。」Dumbledore對Harry說道。

Harry開始在巨大的掛毯前來回走動：他需要一間舒適的、可以讓人安心睡覺的房間，而且Draco Malfoy就睡在裡面。

他來回走了三趟，抬頭看一眼牆壁，又繼續徘徊，第四趟，門沒有出現。

Dumbledore與Slughorn盯著他，Harry停止走動：「我打不開……我沒有辦法，」他的聲音裡充滿困惑，「我不知道這是怎麼回事，也許他不在裡面了？」

「我會問問這附近的畫像。」Dumbledore說。

Harry站在原地，看著老校長慢吞吞地走遠，停在一個舉著火把的男人的畫像前。Slughorn喃喃說道：「Lucius Malfoy和他的夫人很快就會趕到——我從來不知道這裡有一個房間，你知道怎麼打開它？」

「在心裡說出需要。」Harry說，「但我也沒想到會遭到拒絕。我不懂現在的狀況，希望校長有得到一些好消息。」他滿懷希望地看向走回來的Dumbledore。

老校長說：「很遺憾，沒有任何畫像看見Malfoy先生從萬應室裡出來。」

Harry皺眉：「也許——也許可以換一個人試試看，校長。我昨天提出的要求是：一間舒適的、可以讓人安心睡覺的房間，而且Draco Malfoy睡在裡面。它接受了，而我剛才被拒絕了，我不知道這是為什麼。」

「如果我說到此為止，Potter先生，非常感謝你對Malfoy先生的照顧，以及通知了Slughorn教授，但接下來你必須回到課堂上，可以嗎？」Dumbledore說，「這裡就交給我們，我保證Malfoy先生能夠安穩且平靜地回到家裡。」

Harry張了張嘴：「我帶了書包，可以直接到教室。」他乾巴巴地說，「也許我可以再嘗試一次，這花不了幾分鐘。」

火紅的鳳凰從走廊上的窗戶飛進來，停在Dumbledore的肩膀上。老校長向Harry比了個請的手勢。Harry再次於掛毯前來回走動，他希望有一間舒適的、可以讓人安心睡覺的房間，而且Draco Malfoy就睡在裡面。這可能是他最後一次這麼想。他瞪著牆壁：門出現了。

Harry第一個打開門，進入房間。當Slughorn要跟上時，門卻在他的眼前消失了。Slytherin的院長回頭看向校長，Dumbledore攤開手掌，說道：「相信Potter先生很快就會替Malfoy先生的父母以及我們將他帶出來。」

萬應室裡很安靜，放在矮几上的早餐仍維持原樣。Draco沒有醒來。Harry站在床邊，十八歲的Slytherin似乎連睡姿都未曾改變。Gryffindor的男孩低聲說：「我要把你的棉被掀開了，Draco。」他伸出手，將棉被掀開。

Draco一動也不動地躺在那，Harry嘆了一口氣：「接下來我會把你從床上弄起來。」他的手臂繞過Draco的肩膀和脖子，讓Slytherin看起來好像從床上坐了起來，然後用自己的身體支撐著Draco的上半身，「你可能不會很喜歡。」Harry又咕噥道。他把Draco的手臂搭在自己的肩上，扶著Slytherin的腰，讓他軟弱的、疲倦的、沉睡著的身體離開躺了一整天的床。

「現在我們要離開萬應室，」Harry輕聲說，「下次你睜開眼睛的時候看到的就不是星星，或者一隻鹿。你會在家——我不知道你家是什麼樣子。」

Draco的聲音在他的耳朵旁響起：「你在說什麼呢？」

Harry說：「我會去上課，然後接下來必須面對重新分組。我不知道我會有什麼樣的新搭檔，也許會是Neville吧，他們那一組人比較少……」

「Potter，Harry，」Draco有氣無力地捏了一下Harry的肩膀，「解釋一下。」

Harry停下腳步，距離重新出現的門只有兩公尺遠：「你在跟我說話嗎？Draco，你醒了嗎？」他轉過頭，盯著Slytherin灰色的眼睛。

Draco用自己的雙腿站立，背脊挺直，並試圖從Harry的肩膀上將手臂撤回：「這裡難道有另一個叫做Harry Potter的人嗎？」他轉頭環顧四周，「我們還在萬應室……」他抿了抿嘴唇，心中有個猜想，「現在是什麼時間？」

「Slytherin在魁地奇冠軍賽獲勝的兩天後，星期一早上。再過不到一個小時我們就得出現在Binns教授的魔法史課堂上。」Harry說，「你睡了一天。」

Draco又抿了下嘴唇：「然後你把我帶回萬應室，讓我睡到現在。」他頓了頓，「然後你現在也還在這裡。你怎麼知道我什麼時候醒來？」

Harry說：「我不知道。我只是一有空就來這裡——」他盯著Draco因為缺乏水分而顯得乾燥、有些龜裂的粉紅色嘴唇，「Draco，我也有一個問題。」

「嗯哼？」Draco低頭檢查自己穿了整整一天半的制服，心不在焉地回應。

Harry吞了吞口水：「我想——我可以親你嗎？」

Draco抬起頭，困惑又茫然地看著Harry：「什麼？」

Gryffindor有些臉熱，慢吞吞地說：「早安吻。」他綠色的雙眼看起來很愉快。

Draco凝視著這雙綠色的眼睛，他知道自己可以拒絕，而且這次拒絕並不會讓Harry受傷，甚至可能不會改變這個十六歲的Gryffindor的好心情——無論這好心情是不是因為他醒來了。他從混亂的夢境和似乎毫無希望的睡眠中清醒，看見一個愉快的、侷促的、朝氣蓬勃的Harry Potter。他點點頭。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1019修改一個小bug。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手機操作不方便，都只先更新在AO3，其他網站等阿紋回家再來補orz

Harry向他靠近，Draco可以感覺到Gryffindor的呼吸，他甚至來不及猶豫是否該閉上眼睛，他們的嘴唇就又碰到一起了。他看見Harry的睫毛微微顫抖，那雙綠色的眼睛也凝視著他。他聞到一些食物的氣味：「你早餐都吃了什麼？」Draco稍微將兩人之間的距離拉開，皺著眉頭問道。

「就是禮堂大廳裡的那些。」Harry乾巴巴地說。他似乎還想把這個親吻再延長個幾秒鐘，但是Draco已經轉頭看見小几上的食物了。

Slytherin問道：「那些是為我準備的？」

Harry回答：「本來是，但現在它們已經涼掉了，你可以選擇直接到大廳裡吃早餐。」他再次看了看手錶，「我想時間應該還夠。」

「我更需要回到宿舍洗個澡、換一身衣服。」Draco嘀咕道。

Harry說：「我向萬應室許願了一間浴室，你可以先進去洗把臉、漱漱口。」

Draco轉身走向萬應室的深處：「你應該早點告訴我的。」

Harry跟在他身後：「可是你剛剛也沒有問我這個，你只問了早餐。」

「你在我漱口之前就想吻我！」Draco在走進浴室裡時大聲說道。

他砰地一聲將門關上。Harry眨眨眼睛，瞪著那片門板，小聲說道：「我哪有可能想那麼多。」他頓了頓，「漱完口之後可以再來一次，也許我也該漱個口。」

Draco很快就從浴室裡出來，他的瀏海有點兒濕，灰色的眼睛恢復了平日的神采。他們當然沒有再去動小几上的食物，也沒有再提起關於親吻的事。他們的臉頰上都有年輕且健康的紅暈，一前一後地走出萬應室的門。

門外的Dumbledore和Slughorn還在等待，Slytherin的院長看起來如釋重負，老校長則愉快地向兩位學生打招呼：「又見面了，Potter先生。還有Malfoy先生，很高興可以看見你。」

Draco困惑地看著兩位師長，然後又回頭看向Harry。Harry解釋道：「我以為你在上課前無法醒來，就向Slughorn教授請求幫助。他是你的院長。」

「可是我醒來了。」Draco說，他的下巴繃緊了，聲音也像是從喉嚨裡硬擠出來的，「我不需要幫助，我很好，我可以回去上課。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「可是我真的不知道你什麼時候會醒來……我總不能就把你留在萬應室裡，然後自己去上課。」他看起來有些委屈。

Dumbledore說道：「Malfoy先生，Potter先生確實是真心想要幫助你，而你也確實需要幫助——雖然我們都知道：你現在很清醒地在與我們對話。除此之外，我們還連絡了你的父母，他們很擔心你，立刻趕來Hogwarts。或許你可以先去見見他們，讓他們知道你現在沒事。」

Draco吃驚地瞪大灰色的雙眼，也許兩年前的事情就是這麼發生的：他在O.W.Ls考試上睡著了，沒有人叫得醒他，於是他的父母被叫來學校，把他帶回家，讓他睡在家裡。而現在他在回家之前就醒來了。他的手指緩緩地向內屈起，又鬆開，垂在身側。他再次點頭。

在前往校長室的路上，Harry往前疾走兩步，好與Draco並肩前行：「你感到生氣嗎？因為我自作主張通知了Slughorn教授。」他小聲地問道。

Draco搖頭，但仍緊抿著嘴唇，在看見石像鬼時才低聲說：「我不會回家。」

Harry不確定自己該不該道歉，除了跟著走進校長室之外，也不知道可以做些什麼。他見到了Draco的父母，他們看起來十分不耐煩，而且憂心忡忡。

「小龍！」Narcissa驚呼，她沒想到能夠看見兒子自己走進來。

Dumbledore解釋道：「Potter先生通知我們Draco又睡著了，所以我請你們來Hogwarts一趟，不過就在剛剛，Draco自己醒來了，這是很好的事情。」他微微側身，讓Malfoy夫婦看見站在最後面的Harry，「這是Harry Potter。」

Lucius看了兒子一眼，才將視線落到十六歲少年的身上：「一個Gryffindor？」

Harry對上那雙與Draco幾乎一模一樣的灰色眼睛：「我們是朋友。」

Dumbledore摸著鬍子說：「Lucius，今天的一切都要感謝這位小朋友。他不只沒有趁機對你的兒子做出什麼危險的舉動，甚至照顧他，給他食物。」

Narcissa倒抽一口氣，用看著某種未知的魔法生物的表情打量著Harry：「一個Gryffindor的男孩可以照顧好我的兒子嗎？Dumbledore，那麼你們又都在做什麼，還有Slughorn教授？」她皺著眉頭看向兩位大人。

「我們不太可能時時刻刻盯著某一位學生。」Dumbledore平靜地說。

Lucius將手放到妻子的肩膀上：「我們的兒子可以在Malfoy莊園裡得到最好的照顧。」他微微抬起下巴，「這樣的安排應該可以吧，Dumbledore？如果Draco在Hogwarts不能保證受到好的照顧，那我們就把他接回家。Draco？」

Draco卻站在原地：「我覺得我不需要回到家裡。」他不是很有自信地說。

「你生病了，小龍。」Narcissa說，「Lucius和我會照顧你。」

Draco固執地說：「現在沒有，我已經醒來了。」他的身體似乎很緊張，他的聲音和整個人都像是在風中簌簌作響的一株小樹。

此時Slughorn終於開口了：「其實你不確定自己是不是真的康復了，Malfoy先生。誰都沒有辦法保證你在Hogwarts不會發生什麼危險，包括你自己。」

Lucius瞇著眼睛說：「我贊同Slughorn教授的看法，Draco，這不是可以讓你任性的事情。你應當愛惜你自己，或者至少體諒你的母親。」

「也許Draco不會再忽然睡著了。」Harry說道。他對於所有人的目光遲疑了一秒，又繼續說，「沒有人可以說Draco不會再——發病（他有些抱歉地看了十八歲的少年一眼），但也沒有人可以說他會。他要做的事情就是在Hogwarts念書，就是等一下到禮堂大廳吃早餐，然後去上Binns教授的魔法史。」他停下來，扶了扶眼鏡，「抱歉打斷了你們的談話。」

Lucius盯著Harry，慢吞吞地說：「我想起來了。前不久，我的兒子和一名Gryffindor的學生在Hogsmeade擅自使用魔法。那就是你，對嗎，Potter先生？」

Harry有些困惑，但並不畏縮：「是的，Malfoy先生。」

「我想我不需要詢問你們使用的是什麼魔法。你很有可能不敢告訴我，因為那是違法的。」Lucius看了Draco一眼，「當然我還是要感謝你這兩天照顧我的兒子。我可不可以請問：你是在什麼情況下發現我兒子生病的？」

Harry也看了Draco一眼：「如果不是Draco自己告訴我，我不會知道他究竟發生了什麼事。」他頓了頓，「我們當時在走廊上，然後他就睡著了。我是個Gryffindor，無法進入Slytherin的宿舍，於是將他安置在萬應室裡。萬應室，就是Hogwarts裡的一個房間，會在人們有需要時出現。」這也不算說謊。

Lucius不得不再對兒子投以驚訝的一瞥——不過這當中沒有太多責備：「而你自己也還是個孩子，Potter先生，你同樣作為Hogwarts的學生，你的未來還很神秘——就和Draco的一樣。讓我再說得清楚一些：你還沒長大，你甚至不知道我的兒子到底得了什麼病，你要怎麼保證他能夠平安且健康地完成學業？你能夠在他需要食物時就給與，在他受到噩夢糾纏時總是呆在他身邊並安撫他嗎？」

Harry看見Draco的身體晃了一下，他乾巴巴地回答：「不能。」

「Malfoy先生，你兒子的病並不是Potter先生的責任。」Dumbledore輕咳兩聲，然後他也看了Draco一眼，「當然也都不是在場任何一個人的錯，包括Draco自己。但是在前兩天睡著的人是Draco，所以我認為是要繼續留在Hogwarts完成學業，或者回家休養一段時間，還是要由他自己來決定。」

Draco望向一大早就跑來學校的父親與母親，他們看起來遠沒有平常出門時的端莊與隆重，可能連早餐都沒吃完。他試圖擠出一個微笑，可是臉頰好像被自己將要說出口的話凍僵了：「我要留在Hogwarts。我會沒事的。」後面那句他說得比較小聲，但校長室就那麼大，每個人都把它聽得清清楚楚。

Narcissa露出不贊同的神情：「你可以考慮以後再回來上學。」

「我已經遲了兩年。」Draco說，「媽媽，我十八歲了。」

Lucius拍了拍Narcissa的肩膀，對著兒子說道：「你希望自己沒事，而不是保證自己沒事。」他頓了頓，「你成年了，要為自己的決定負責。」

Narcissa有些驚駭地看著丈夫，Draco的臉色也恢復了平時的蒼白。Harry困惑地望著Malfoy家的三個人，Slughorn發出大聲的嘆息，Dumbledore說道：「Draco還是Hogwarts的學生，他會和這裡的其他學生一樣學習、參加任何課外活動，而且除了七年級的那場考試之外，不會向他施加更多的壓力。」

Slughorn點頭附和，但是Narcissa又說：「沒有人可以阻止家長將自己的孩子帶回家。」她繃緊下巴說話的方式和Draco幾乎一模一樣。

「除了他們自己。」Dumbledore輕聲說。

Lucius改為握住妻子的手臂：「我們回家吧，Cissy。妳總不會想要我把我們的兒子綁回家，對嗎？那太令人難堪了。」

Narcissa眉頭緊皺，對Draco說道：「記得寫信給我，每天。」

Draco點點頭。Malfoy夫婦並肩走出校長室的門，他們沒有和Dumbledore與Slughorn打招呼，彷彿有什麼十萬火急的事情要處理，卻在最後將目光停留在Harry的身上。十六歲的Gryffindor男孩被他們看得有些不安，但還是努力將自己的肩膀往下壓，同時挺起胸膛，顯得身形更加強壯和挺拔。

「有欠思慮的小孩。」Lucius大聲嘀咕，跨出門外，然而Harry還是清楚地聽見這位嚴厲的男人肚子裡傳出的咕嚕聲。

校長室裡的人們似乎都鬆了一口氣。Dumbledore轉過來，對Harry與Draco說道：「你們可以去禮堂大廳吃早餐了，另外，當然，也要注意一下上課時間。」

「我需要先回一趟宿舍。」Draco還是很在意自己一天半沒洗澡的事實。

兩名少年先走出校長室，此時已經看不見Malfoy夫婦的身影，但是能隱約聽見Dumbledore和Slughorn在他們身後的交談聲。Harry意識到自己是唯一依個吃了早餐的人：「需要我幫你帶早餐到魔法史教室嗎？」

Draco回答：「不，Binns教授不允許學生在課堂上吃東西。」

「可是難道你要餓肚子？」Harry又問。

Draco看了他一眼：「我不餓。」他頓了頓，用比較小的音量說，「謝謝。」

Harry聽起來不是很高興：「我又沒有幫到你什麼忙。」

「昨天和今天早上，你有。」Draco說。他看向走廊外的天空，感覺自己才剛剛打完魁地奇的決賽，睡了一覺，然後就必須去上魔法史了。又一天是空白的。

他們一路沉默著走到應該要分手的地方，才互道待會兒見。Harry背著書包，直接前往魔法史教室。週一早上的第一堂課是不需要分組的，他大可以和Gryffindor的同學們或者任何人坐在一起，以往也確實如此，但是今天他選擇了最靠近門邊的位置。在這裡必須全神貫注地聽課，才能知道Binns教授到底都說了些什麼。同學們陸陸續續地進入，Ron與Hermione在他身邊停留了幾分鐘。

「我差點以為你不會來上課了。」Ron說。

Harry說：「我當然會來上課啊，就算這是魔法史。」

Hermione因為第二句話而責怪地看著他：「那麼Malfoy呢？」

「他醒了。」Harry輕快地回答，「他先回到宿舍換衣服，然後也會來上課。」

Ron小聲說：「聽起來像女孩一樣麻煩。」他還遠離了Hermione小半步。

Hermione假裝沒有聽到男朋友說的話：「所以一切都解決了？」

「我不能這麼說，」Harry又露出有些沉重的表情，「他是醒來了，但是也有可能再次忽然睡著，然後怎麼樣都叫不醒。」

Hermione建議道：「也許我們可以到圖書館裡查閱讓人沉睡不醒的病。」

Harry說道：「謝謝妳，Mione，我想會這麼做的不只妳一個。」他觀察著好朋友漸漸脹紅的臉，「但人總是可能漏掉一些東西，也許妳可以試試看。」

「如果我有時間的話。」Hermione語帶安慰地說。

然後他們越過Harry，走到比較靠前的座位上放東西。Ron在女朋友的身後後彎腰湊向Harry耳邊：「兄弟，如果你還有需要搬運Malfoy的話，可以找我。」

Harry忍不住露出微笑：「謝了，Ron。」雖然他覺得自己大概不會把睡著的Draco放到Ron的背上。Ron又高又瘦，力氣也很大，不過這和睡著的Draco沒有關係。即使會很吃力，Harry也可以自己將Draco帶到萬應室，或任何一個可以讓人安心睡覺的地方。他會這麼做。

然而話說回來，最好的情況是：他不需要這麼做。

Binns教授悄無聲息地出現在講桌後，整間教室漸漸地只剩下他低沉又模糊的講課聲。Harry一直注意著門口，Draco在上課十五分鐘後才溜進來。Slytherin當然會選擇最靠近門口的位置坐下，也就是Harry的旁邊。

至少他現在看起來精神很好：「你幹嘛坐在這裡？」

Harry也盡量以氣音回答：「我想看看你什麼時候會來上課。」

Draco瞪著他說：「這是我第一次上課遲到。」

「我很抱歉。」Harry說。但是Draco沒有將對話繼續下去。

幾分鐘後，Harry被Slytherin用手肘頂了一下，一張羊皮紙滑到他的眼前。Draco的字跡有些潦草，不過每個字母都維持在一樣的大小：我睡著時會給別人找麻煩嗎？告訴我實話，否則我會對你使用破破心。

Harry轉頭，可是Draco看著Binns教授、目不斜視，他只好也抓起羽毛筆，在Draco的字下面畫了一個戴眼鏡的小人，露出害怕的表情，又在旁邊畫了一個睡著的人，然後把羊皮紙推回去。Draco低頭看著那兩幅簡單的圖像，皺著眉頭，飛快地寫道：這是什麼？

即使Harry只能看見他的手腕快速地晃動，Draco的字還是大小均勻，而且都在同一條虛擬的直線上。Gryffindor這次也寫了字，不過他寫過的字大概沒有Slytherin那麼多，看起來就和他的畫一樣樸拙——和生動。他在戴眼鏡的小人下面寫道：我怕你真的對我使用破破心，你怎麼會這種魔法？接著又在躺著的小人旁邊寫下：這是你睡著的樣子。

Draco在他的字旁邊留下了「真醜」的字，又在稍遠的地方寫：我不記得我有吃東西，但是我媽媽說我有吃，而你也帶了食物到萬應室。

Harry想了想，才寫道：我猜一直睡覺和做夢耗去了你很多的精神，所以你才不記得自己有吃東西。你確實有吃，不然就會在睡眠中餓死。

他又忍不住畫了一個躺著的小人，肚子誇張地癟了下去。

「這一點都不好笑，Harry Potter。」Draco低聲說。

Harry無辜地對他眨眨眼睛，才在羊皮紙上寫：你為什麼要在意自己在睡著時吃東西的事情？如果你自己不吃，也會有人想辦法讓你多少吃一些。

Draco回答：有沒有吃東西不是重點，它只是一個提示——我在意的是我在睡覺時做了一些事情，但是我對它們完全沒有印象。

這一次Harry停頓了好一會兒才又提筆。他想到Draco在睡著時會說夢話，有時候甚至會尖叫、呼喊與哭泣。在那樣的狀態下，他對他的夢境和這個現實世界一無所知、充滿困惑而且毫無抵抗的意志與能力。Harry寫道：你沒有做任何會傷害到別人或自己的事情，而且即使你做了，那也不能說是你的錯。

他把羊皮紙向Draco的方向推了一吋，又抽回來寫：你可以相信我。

Draco沒有再將羊皮紙傳向Harry，他盯著Gryffindor畫的第二個小人。Harry頗有些畫畫的天份：並不精緻，也不逼真，但是絕無遺漏他想要表達的。那個小人沒有蓋棉被，也不是躺在一張床上，歪著頭，似乎睡得十分恬然。如果要找到與這幅圖像最相似的一個瞬間，應該會是他在昨天早晨斜靠在Harry身上時。

而就在不久前，當Dumbledore校長、Slughorn教授、Harry Potter和他的父母在校長室討論他這個人與他所面對的困境時，好像他並不在場或者完全不能理解他們所說的話。那讓他感到挫折，也有些憤怒。此時他卻忽然想起來，他們之中的任何一個人都只提到他是否能得到妥善的照顧，完全不擔心他會有什麼無法預料的行動。Draco提起筆，在那個肚子餓扁了的小人上打了個叉叉。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要死……手機打開word文件竟然不會顯示註腳orz

他在下課前將那張充滿疑問和塗鴉的羊皮紙塞進自己的書包裡，當鈴聲響起，Binns教授示意他們可以離開時，和Harry說了聲再見便走出教室。現在他再次感到飢餓，畢竟從昨天晚上起就沒有進食。不過今天他會等到中午，而且只吃下他平常會吃的份量。在那之前，他可以回宿舍的交易廳或到圖書館寫信。他的父母可能很生氣，因為他沒有聽從他們的勸告與要求。

如果現在他在家裡，也許就不會有這些煩惱，但是他將會被空虛和焦慮包圍。他不確定自己可以在給母親的信上寫些什麼，也許是Slytherin拿到了今年的魁地奇冠軍獎盃。Narcissa會為他感到驕傲，Lucius也應當感到開心。他大概不會把比賽過程詳細地寫下來。

明明只是兩天前的事情，卻好像已經過去了好幾週。此時Draco忍受著令人煩躁的飢餓，認為自己更需要回憶起昨天發生的事情。在Harry和任何其他人的眼中他只是在睡覺，事實也確實如此，但對他自己來說卻無法那麼肯定。他做了

惡夢，不只一個，即使他不能清楚地、詳盡地想起內容；而Harry說他有吃東西，他卻不記得。他甚至不知道自己要想起來的到底是那些混亂的夢還是自己昨天都吃了些什麼東西。

在這樣的狀況下，他不太可能有好的食慾，但身體還是會飢餓，於是在將信寄出後寫了點作業——失去一天時間的又一個糟糕之處——便前往禮堂大廳。在路上有一位低年級的Slytherin學生告訴他，Harry Potter昨天一直在找他。

那男孩說：「他看起來很著急，也許你可以在吃飯的時候問問他。」

「我知道了。謝謝你。」Draco說。那名小男孩的表情像是自己完成了一裝很重要、很偉大的任務，愉快且迅速地走進大廳，走向滿桌的食物。

Draco當然沒有去找Harry，他們不只是在早上見過面、說過話，而且大半個週日都待在一起——這是個事實，即使Draco對此沒什麼記憶。至少他在睡著之前看見的最後一個人是Harry，而在醒來之後第一個看見的也還是Harry。

他就像之前一樣一個人安靜地吃飯，其他學生們不知道他曾經睡了一覺，卻差點兒醒不過來。Harry和他的朋友們也來了，他遠遠地從Gryffindor的長桌望見Draco，對他小幅度地揮揮手。Draco對著他的方向微不可察地點點頭。Harry很快又投入到和朋友們的談話中，不過Draco猜想Gryffindor有看見自己的回應。

「我們就像在大海撈針。」Ron說。他對於自己要將時間花在尋找Malfoy生了什麼病、為什麼生病以及該如何治癒之上有些意見。

Harry說：「其實你真的可以選擇先完成藥草學的論文。」

Ron張了張嘴，乾巴巴地說：「我有個想法。」他確定Harry和Hermoine都在等著自己接下去，「Hermione負責找理論類的書籍，Harry和我負責找傳記和小說類的書籍——我們可以換個角度，找找看有沒有人和Malfoy一樣。」

Hermione有些驚喜地看著男朋友：「這很聰明，Ron！」

Harry看見Ron微笑起來，長著雀斑的臉頰紅紅的，他也跟著咧開嘴。他再次轉頭望向Slytherin的長桌。Draco正從椅子上站起來，似乎心事重重地低著頭走出大廳。此時他們想的或許就是同一件事，他們或許有一樣的煩惱。

週一下午還有麻瓜研究的課，這對於Harry和Hermione來說並不難，這就像是讓他們把日常生活再複習一遍。他們在下課後直奔圖書館，先把其他課要交的論文完成一些，才又一頭鑽進茫茫書海中。Hermione檢索著每一本書的目錄，把可能有用的書疊得高高的；Ron和Harry所面臨的工作卻也沒有比較輕鬆：只看書名和簡介根本無法知道小說和傳記的內容到底有沒有包含一個睡不醒的人。

他們都不是特別愛看書的孩子，看過的書不多，對於書架上的千萬張紙片感到陌生，只好隨手抽出一本來，胡亂翻看、跳著閱讀，偶爾會小聲交流，但那都和一個睡著的人無關，例如有個女人站在在一間除了收音機以外一無所有的房間裡，她聽見有另一個女人被殺死了；那是她的妹妹死於她的妹夫之手，而她的妹夫擁有藍色的鬍子。[1]

然而他們現在所要尋找的不是什麼人性、黑魔法和性別之間的權力關係。當天他們無功而返，而Hermione找到的資訊也不比他們多到哪兒去。接下來的一週皆是如此。在找到答案和解決辦法之前，他們當然也還是要乖乖地上課。

教授們似乎已經從校長那兒知道了Draco Malfoy時隔兩年再度一睡不醒的狀況，這讓他們在課堂上有意無意繞到十八歲的Slytherin附近的次數變多了。

「他們可能認為自己做得不著痕跡，但我總是感覺得到。」Draco小聲說。

Harry沒什麼說服力地說：「他們是在擔心你。」

「不，他們擔心的是清醒著的人。」Draco說。

Harry莫名奇妙地說：「醒著的人才不需要被擔心。」他看到Draco的臉色沉了下來，發現自己回答得太快了，「我是說，教授們只是——只是以防萬一。」

Draco用幾乎讓人聽不見的音量和速度呢喃道：「但願我不會做出什麼蠢事。」

Harry來不及回答，Riddle教授的聲音便在他們身後響起：「輪到你們上場了，Potter先生和Malfoy先生。如果你們沒有在討論該怎麼作戰的話。」

他們對視一眼，拿出魔杖，走上教室中央空出來的地方。Harry小聲說：「這次我們交換，好嗎？你負責攻擊，我來負責防守。」

「我們其實可以各自負責自己的攻擊和防守。」Draco也小聲說。

Harry聳肩：「好吧。」雖然在他看來，這樣的計畫就違背了Riddle教授把他們分組的目的。如果兩個人之間有任何的聯繫，怎麼可能在戰鬥中完全對對方視而不見？這一次，他們的對手是Seamus和Dean。

他們互相行禮，然後背對著拉開彼此間的距離。在轉回身來的瞬間，Draco的腦袋裡忽然出現一個咒語，他大喊：「蛇蛇攻、蛇蛇攻！」

一條黑色的、足足有七英呎長的毒蛇從他的魔杖尖端噴出，如箭般射向對面的兩位Gryffindor。Seamus一邊後退一邊使用噴噴障，而Dean使用了嘶嘶退。那條蛇在空中停頓了一下，美麗的、細長的身體忽然翻轉過來，朝著Draco與Harry的方向疾射。Draco沒有動，Harry大叫：「破心護！」

Draco感覺到自己的身體被人用棉被裹住，他瞪大眼睛，抬起手，用魔杖指著那條被自己召喚出來的蛇，用沙啞的聲音說：「消消藏。」

那條蛇不見了，也許是被送到某一處堆滿垃圾的地方。Draco聽見身旁的Harry、對面的兩名Gryffindor以及其他同學都發出鬆了一口氣的聲音。

Riddle教授冷靜地說：「那是一條黑曼巴，Malfoy先生。」

Draco轉頭，注意到教授也拿出了魔杖。他乾巴巴地說：「我很抱歉，教授。」

「這是個很兇猛的魔法，而你也使用得很好。」Riddle教授說，「但是它不適合出現在課堂上。我需要你另外交一份關於這個咒語的論文給我。」

Draco繃著下巴點頭：「是的，教授。」

他們這一次的練習仍然很精采，而且也的確讓許多人感到震驚——不帶讚許地。沒有人想到Draco Malfoy會使用這麼危險的咒語，而且使用得很好。同一個咒語，如果由不同的人唸出，魔杖尖端冒出的可能只會是一條玉米蛇。Seamus和Dean都出了一身冷汗，他們對Harry說：「你知道他會使用那個咒語嗎？」

Harry搖頭：「我不知道。我甚至不知道他會哪些咒語。」他想起Draco在前幾天的魔法史課堂上用紙條威脅他，說會對他使用破破心。

Draco也許真的會破破心，而且也有可能真的對他使用。而Slytherin似乎對於自己嚇到了同學們的事情視而不見，並且心甘情願接受了Riddle教授的處罰。但是在接下來的課堂上，他也只是平靜地望著其他同學們的練習，看起來在發呆。下課後，他甚至沒有和Harry道再見，便離開了教室。這情形彷彿回到了他和Harry Potter被分到同一組之前。Harry想追上去，卻被Riddle教授叫住。

「Potter先生，我恐怕你也要另外交一篇論文給我。」Riddle教授說，「我已經再三提醒你們，在戰鬥時眼中不能只有自己或對方，你應該要同時看到兩個人：你自己，以及你的夥伴。這才是戰鬥的意義。在有任何行動之前，先想想你在和Malfoy先生單獨切磋時會怎麼做。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「教授，你知道？」

Riddle教授歪著頭問：「我知道什麼？或者我應該要知道些什麼？」

Harry搖頭，還是沒敢把萬應室裡發生的一切說出來：「一個人會忽然睡著，怎麼叫都叫不醒——這是什麼病？有什麼可以治療的方法？」

「我想你問的是發生在Malfoy先生身上的狀況，對嗎？」Riddle教授輕聲說，「我不知道那是什麼病，也不知道該如何解決它。」

Harry還沒完全死心：「那麼您知道有任何像他一樣的人嗎？」

Riddle教授說：「我見過一個人，在睡了七天之後，從男人轉變為女人。[2]」他看著Harry驚駭的神情，露出微笑，「這和Malfoy先生的狀況大為不同，對吧？但是我有個建議，Potter先生，也許Malfoy先生可以將睡眠視為一種歷程[3]。」

Harry似懂非懂地點頭：「我會跟Draco說的。」

「那麼，下課了，你的朋友們在外面等你。」Riddle教授說，「別忘了論文。」

Harry走出黑魔法防禦術的教室，Ron和Hermione果然還在走廊上。他在前往圖書館的路上將自己與教授之間的談話告訴他們。Ron說：「要我說，和Riddle教授見過的那個人相比，Malfoy可能還算幸運。」

「不知道Riddle教授所說的那個人後來怎麼樣了。」Hermione說，「這聽起來好很神奇，他——她可能會生下幾個孩子，說不定已經有了！」

Harry插嘴道：「你們覺得教授所說的一種歷程是什麼意思？」

Ron說：「我也不知道。他認為Malfoy可以在這樣的睡眠中學到什麼嗎？」

「除非他夢到了些什麼，」Hermione看向Harry，「Malfoy有跟你說過他在這麼漫長的睡眠中有做夢嗎？他都夢到了些什麼？」

Harry想了想：「他說過他做了惡夢，和森林有關，但是和鹿無關……」他意識到兩位朋友還沒看過自己的化獸型態，「不過那是在他發病之前的事。」

「如果是要在夢境中學到一些什麼，那麼好像每個人在每天都可以做到……」Hermione說，「Riddle教授大概不是這個意思……你們覺得有沒有可能，他的意思是要Malfoy用平常心來看待這件事？」

Harry說：「我不知道Riddle教授到底是什麼意思，不過這聽起來很困難。」

「確實，」Ron在他們踏進圖書館前做出結論，「雖然有些時候我真的很想在不該睡覺的時候睡覺，但我絕不會想要睡上一整天、一個禮拜甚至幾個月。」

Hermione對於Riddle教授也不知道Draco Malfoy身上到底發生了什麼事感到有些沮喪，因為聽說那位看起來很年輕的教授在畢業前就把圖書館裡的書看完了——不知道那包不包括禁書區——不過她還沒有放棄，無論是在閱讀更多的書還是幫Malfoy一個忙。如果她能在閱讀的時候對這個現實世界有所建樹或突破，那就再好不過，還可以向她的男朋友和好朋友證明這就是閱讀的力量。

Harry和Ron則再次來到小說、傳記和散文的區域，今天他們終於在晚餐前有了新的發現：Ron在一本Gilderoy Lockhart所寫的歷險記裡發現一個沉睡不醒的女人：「我媽媽有收藏一整套他寫的書，但我一本都沒翻開過。」臉上有雀斑的男孩小聲地將內容讀出來，「『那是個美麗的女孩。很奇怪的是，她雖然睡了很久，然而看起來還是非常健康，所以當地人判斷她的身體被某種邪惡的存在佔據了，但我知道她只是遇了一點小小的困難。我對著她揮了揮魔杖，她就睜開眼睛，猛地朝我撲過來，緊抱著我大哭。她喜極而泣。』呃……所以向他求助會有用嗎？」

「他都沒有說出自己用的是什麼咒語。」Harry說。

Ron翻了翻那本書：「他總是說自己揮一揮魔杖，事情就解決了。」

Harry說：「所以Malfoy先生、Malfoy夫人和Draco，還有Riddle教授都沒有讀過這個人的冒險故事，所以他們才沒有向他求助，是嗎？」

「我怎麼會知道。」Ron聳肩，「Harry，你剛剛叫了Malfoy的名字。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「呃，對，他和我畢竟常常見面，也很常說話，魔藥學、變形學，甚至是黑魔法防禦術那樣的分組，所以允許使用彼此的教名。」

Ron看著他問道：「什麼時候開始的？」

「不久前。」Harry說，「魁地奇比賽之前。」他沒有指明到底是哪一場。

幸好Ron打算就此放過這個話題：「說到黑魔法防禦術，在你們練習決鬥的時候，他有用過那麼危險的魔法嗎？話說回來，你明明沒有向他學到如何施展現影術，為什麼還是會時不時地在交誼廳裡消失啊？」

Harry說：「第一個問題：沒有。我也是第一次看到他使用這麼——致命的魔法。」他頓了頓，「至於第二個問題，我也不知道。即使沒有學到現影術，和他練習決鬥對我來說也沒有什麼損失，不是嗎？」

Ron嘆了口氣：「我無法反駁你，但是我覺得……」

「我覺得你們應該在圖書館裡輕聲細語，或者就到外面好好地聊。」Pince夫人站在他們身後，「並且記得把書給放回原位。」

兩名少年縮了縮脖子，訕訕地向她道歉，不過Ron並沒有把書放回書架上，而是暫且夾在腋下。他們在Pince夫人離開後繼續尋找，然而沒有比Lockhart的歷險記更新鮮的發現。他們在離開圖書館之前把那本書給Hermione看。

「好像很厲害的樣子。」Hermione說，「確實有些人會故意不把關鍵部份在書裡寫出來，好製造神秘感，或者就是怕被別人學去。但如果我們寫信向他求助，他應該會很樂意親自來幫忙。我之前竟然都沒注意到這個人……」

Ron對Harry說：「你可以把這個消息和Riddle教授的建議都告訴Malfoy。」

Harry已經看見Draco了，他向金髮的Slytherin小跑而去，在圖書館的門口

攔住了擁有淺金色頭髮的Slytherin：「Draco，我有事情要跟你說！」

「很重要嗎？」Draco停下來問道。

Harry看見Draco手上拿著一些羊皮紙，難道Slytherin已經把Riddle教授另

外指派的論文寫好了？他把目光移回Draco灰色的眼睛：「至少我認為很重要。」

Draco似乎想了想才點頭：「好吧，那晚餐後在老地方見。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 致敬夏爾·佩羅和碧娜·鮑許。  
> [2] 維吉妮亞·吳爾芙《歐蘭朵》。  
> [3] 原文想的是：course。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 為了萬聖節而增加的plot，但果然沒趕上。  
> 2\. 仍然沒逃過契訶夫法則。  
> 3\. 如無意外，下一更可以完結（嘖，好熟悉的句子ry

「晚上見。」Harry碰了碰Draco的手臂，跑向他的朋友們。

吃過晚餐後，Harry還是回宿舍拿了隱形衣，也許它會派上用場，也許不會。反正還沒到宵禁時間，他們大方地在八樓的走廊上碰頭，因為他們不知道對方到底會想要一個怎麼樣的房間。Draco想了想：「一個適合談話的空間，長沙發、柔軟的靠墊和——這樣應該就夠了。」

一扇門出現在牆壁上，他們進入，發現這其實和之前所出現過的房間沒有太大不同，只不過空間小了很多。一張長沙發和另一張單人沙發擺成直角，各自面對著一張小几，小几上有一些腐壞的食物，正散發出惡臭。

「呃，萬應室裡怎麼會出現這種東西？」Harry捏著鼻子說。

Draco觀察著那張小几：「它看起來有點眼熟……我想那些壞掉的食物是你帶來的。」他看著Harry說，「幾週前，你帶給我的早餐。」他說著，拿出魔杖來，使用了一個滅滅淨，腐壞的食物不見了。他又使用了一個讓空氣不臭的咒語。

Harry選擇在長沙發的一端坐下：「那時你醒過來了，我就完全忘了這回事。」

Draco在單人沙發上坐下：「你有什麼很重要的事情要告訴我？」

「你不是故意的，對嗎？」Harry說，「在黑魔法防禦術的課堂上。」

Draco搖頭：「你的朋友們什麼都還沒有做，先攻擊的人是我。」

Harry的雙手抓著沙發的邊緣，身體微微往前傾：「我的意思是：你應該不是真的想要傷害他們……比如只是想試試看一個新學到的咒語，但是它的威力比你預期的還要巨大。我有時候也會做這樣的事。」他抬起一隻手，扶了扶眼鏡。

Draco問：「你嘗試過什麼樣的咒語？」

「小時候我想要把一件背心變成紅色，」Harry有點兒難為情，「但是在我揮動魔杖、唸出魔咒之後，我的身上出現了一件紅色的洋裝。」

Draco盯著Harry看了好幾秒鐘，表情有些古怪，看起來像在憋笑。（年幼的）Harry Potter穿著一件紅色洋裝的想像確實能夠讓他的心情好一點。他慢吞吞地說：「你只是沒有控制好你的魔力。而我不是。」他頓了頓，「雖然那也確實是我在有意識的時候第一次使用蛇蛇攻——你可能已經猜到了：我在夢裡使用過它。」

「你是說你在夢裡使用了那個咒語？」Harry問道，「你之前就知道它了嗎？」

Draco再次搖頭：「我沒有學過那樣的咒語，在夢裡……我記得我站在一張長長的地毯上，旁邊有很多人圍繞，看起來像個決鬥的場景，但最後我只召喚出一條棕黑錦蛇。」他聳聳肩，「牠看起來很嚇人。」

Harry盡量不去提醒Draco今天召喚出了一條黑曼巴的事情：「Riddle教授說也許你可以把這種病視為一種歷程，這是他的建議。」

「聽起來不太像平時的Riddle教授會說出的話。」Draco說，「他的思路竟然不是要戰勝這種病，讓它消失，而是向它做出某種程度的妥協。就好像我必須和這種病結婚。我根本就不想要經歷這些。我不只在夢中召喚出一條蛇，我還在夢中被人用一個咒語割得遍體鱗傷，只能倒在濕答答的地板上發抖。」

Harry乾巴巴地說：「那只是夢，Draco，而且Riddle教授也只是給出了一個建議。另外Ron和我在圖書館有一些發現：你知道Gilderoy Lockhart嗎？他也許可以幫上你的忙。」

Draco抿了抿嘴唇：「我爸爸找過他了。他的書上是怎麼寫的？揮一揮魔杖？」他看見Harry點點頭，「然後什麼事情都沒有發生，我還是沒有醒來。也許他的魔法只對年輕貌美的女孩身上一點小小的困難有效。」

「我很抱歉。」Harry看起來很沮喪，把微微向前傾的身體縮回沙發裡。

Draco忽然覺得有些好笑。他平靜地說：「你不需要覺得抱歉啊。」Harry Potter不是第一個努力地想喚醒他並讓他不再忽然一睡不醒的人，他的父母也是，但是他們表現得很堅強、很穩定，這能夠給他安全感，看起來卻沒有此時的Harry Potter那樣親切和具有同理心，「這已經兩年了，你看我還是醒了過來，而且現在和你坐在這裡講話。」他那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛微微彎起。

Harry說：「可是你還是被它影響，而且感到焦慮。」

Draco指出：「你現在看起來比我還要焦慮。」

Harry的臉頰再次發熱，他對於自己想到的第一句話感到有些羞赧。他什麼忙都沒有幫上，盡量讓自己聽起來不像個英雄：「我不想看到你這麼難受。」

「但是有一點你必須了解：發生在我身上的事情不是你的責任。」Draco說。

Harry立刻大聲說：「也不是你的錯。」而且這不是他第一次說出這句話。

他們之間沉默了一會兒，Draco又說：「你沒有把我睡著後發生的事全部告訴我。我知道我的爸媽在我睡著後會想盡辦法待在我身邊，一定有什麼事情讓他們這麼做。不是家庭小精靈可以應付的事情。」

「你一直想要知道這個，這很重要嗎？」Harry困惑地問。Draco沒有說話，只是看著他，他只好繼續說，「我沒有騙你。你做了惡夢，會哭泣、尖叫或者咆哮，但你沒有夢遊，也沒有把任何一個人當作你噩夢中那些可怕的人事物。」

Draco說：「幸好我沒有。」他頓了頓，「我記得一些夢境的內容，當然我不可能記得全部。我不確定我記得的部份是經過了我自己的解讀或者真的就是那樣。如果說清楚地記得除了睡眠之外的任何一件事情就是清醒，我還真不知道自己到底是醒著還是睡著了。」

Harry讓自己即使不能完全理解Draco所說的話，也要做出篤定的模樣：「Draco，你現在當然是清醒的，這毋庸置疑。」

Draco嘆了口氣：「我幹嘛跟你說這些。」他再次看著Harry，「還有什麼很重要的事情是你沒有告訴我的嗎？」

「有，」Harry說，「小時候，我媽媽有種獨特的對付惡夢的辦法：她讓我在醒來後，如果還記得夢境的內容，就把那些夢告訴她。當我在敘述的時候還是會害怕地躲進她的懷裡，但事後想想就會覺得很好笑，因為那果然是在作夢。」

Draco這次沒有問他都做了些什麼夢：「你要我說出來？」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「你可以試試看，我覺得還滿有用的。」

「我好像有點明白Riddle教授所說的歷程的意思了。」Draco歪著頭說。他注意到Harry露出好奇的表情，但不打算進一步解釋，「你要聽嗎？」

Harry好像對這個問題感到意外：「當然好，或者你也可以找你的父母……」

Draco面無表情地說：「我不是三歲小孩了，Harry Potter。」

「呃，我很樂意聽。」Harry說，「那應該不會太……」他比了幾個沒有意義的手勢，「你的夢好像都很……很可怕。」

Draco仍然面無表情：「如果我在夢中哭過了，現在就不會再哭。」

「你說吧。」Harry乾脆把身體陷進沙發裡，讓自己擺出一個舒服的姿勢。

接下來，Draco花了一個多小時講故事，不只一個故事。它們大都不完整，也不具有嚴密的邏輯。Harry算是個不錯的聽眾，他通常是安靜地聽Draco說話，然後在應該要表示驚訝的地方深吸一口氣，比如聽見自己很有可能死在一大堆巨人的腳底或者手中粗陋的鐵器時。Draco告訴他：「我不知道夢裡的你有沒有死掉，因為我醒來了。也有可能你忽然變成了一顆石頭。」

Harry不以為然：「變成石頭也不能算是活著吧。」

Draco也換了個姿勢，他把手肘撐在沙發扶手上，又把下巴放在自己的手掌上：「沒錯，我做過最奇怪的夢就是這個了。我甚至不知道那能不能被稱為惡夢。我很明確地意識到自己的僵硬，但是感覺不到冷，只能感覺到熱。也有可能石頭只是我自己的一個想像，我把那種狀態稱為石頭，但其實我不是石頭。」

「那你究竟是……」Harry已經把鞋子脫掉，將穿著襪子的腳縮到沙發上，雙手抱著膝蓋，「人？一個人！不然還能是什麼？」

他還想到植物人的概念，但還沒開始解釋，Draco就說到：「在夢中變成一顆石頭不是什麼非常難以接受的事情，但你說得也對，或許我就只是一個人，沒有變成任何東西。」他停下來，吞了吞口水，覺得喉嚨和嘴唇有點兒乾，彷彿在今晚把前幾個月乃至幾年的沉默都補回來了，「那可能就是我在沉睡而沒有做夢的時候。我不知道自己在哪裡，不知道時間，有時候好像連自我的概念都失去。」

Draco說了一句充滿矛盾的話，但Harry依然沒有強求自己一定要理解：「你做過最可怕的噩夢是什麼？呃，如果你已經準備好要說了。」

「下次吧，」Draco說，「又快要到宵禁時間了。」

Harry也再次拿出隱形衣。今天他們不打算留宿於萬應室，所以Draco也鑽進那件斗篷裡。它要塞進兩個人已是極限，他們必須放慢步伐，小心不讓自己的鞋子露出來。他們都想到其實還有一個更簡單的方式：直接在萬應室門口道晚安，各自回到Gryffindor的塔樓和Slytherin的地牢，絕對不會超過宵禁時間。但是他們都沒有將它說出來。

「如果是在夏天，這樣一定很悶。」Draco挨著Harry的肩膀說。

Gryffindor微笑：「Ron和Hermione在幾年前和我這樣曾經就這樣夜遊，我還以為我們是因為緊張和興奮才一直流汗。」

Draco評論道：「你是應該那麼覺得。」

他們離開八樓後，在路上見到一些趕在被Filch抓到前回宿舍的學生們，那些學生們跑過他們身邊，有幾次還迫使他們緊貼著牆壁站立，不得不做出擁抱的姿勢。然後宵禁時間就到了。Harry小聲說：「只剩下一條走廊和一段樓梯。」

那是黑漆漆的一條走廊和一段階梯。Harry拿出魔杖，使用路摸思，但是他的魔杖尖端發出的光芒不是持續的、穩定的，而是像星星或者螢火蟲那樣一閃一閃。Draco說：「你乾脆直接點亮還比較不容易引起注意。」

「你也有夜遊的經驗嗎？」Harry依言照做。

Draco回答：「沒有，我不會讓自己有任何被發現違反校規的風險。」

Harry沉默了一小會兒。Draco的話聽在一部份的人耳中，就只是膽小鬼故作矜持的託辭，而他在幾年前也是那一部份的人之一。他又問：「你難道不會想要看看晚上的Hogwarts是什麼樣子？或者就只是在宵禁過後想出來走走？」

他們在黑暗中前進得很慢，通往地牢的路沒有月亮或星星充作光源。四周安靜極了，這讓他們的腳步顯得十分大聲。還有呼吸。Draco走在靠近牆壁的那一側，他伸出右手，透過隱形衣摸到冰涼的牆壁，而右邊就是Harry溫暖的身體。他們同時看到樓梯，小心翼翼地伸出腳，穩穩地踏上第一階：「沒有，我沒有想過。」他輕聲說，目光緊盯著Harry的和自己的腳。

Draco Malfoy前幾年的學校生活就是讀書、炫耀家中的巨富（以及父母對自己的寵愛）和偶爾欺負同學。他以自己的血統和出身自豪，偶爾會有學業上的煩惱，和大部分青少年一樣，有時候——或者很多時候——對於學習和作業感到厭煩，想要逃避又不得不面對，直到漸漸感到考試與未來的壓力。然後他就睡著了。他的興趣似乎不在探看未知的世界，而是在一個（可能會逐漸擴大的）圈子裡如魚得水、興風作浪。直到今日依然如此。

三階、兩階、一階。他們站在地牢裡了，面對著一片光禿禿的石牆。Draco知道自己的手正按在門上，不過他需要口令才能打開它。Harry安靜地站在他身邊，似乎對即將發生的事情充滿好奇，並且耐心地等待著。

「名譽。」Draco說。他在石牆變化成一扇門的時候對Harry說，「晚安。」

Slytherin迅速鑽出斗篷，回到他的宿舍。Draco再門關上之前看了外面一眼，一片漆黑，他沒看見任何人事物，不過Harry肯定不會走得那麼快。他也確實沒猜錯，Harry站在原地，看著門關上。隱形衣裡只剩下他一個人了，他必須做出一些調整，才不會踩到拖在地上的斗篷。

他有驚無險地回到Gryffindor的塔樓，洗過澡後告訴Ron，Malfoy家已經找過Gildory Lockhart，但那沒有什麼用。Ron看起來沒有受到太多打擊，昏昏沉沉地說：「Harry，我覺得你最好早起寫作業，或者把和Malfoy決鬥的時間挪一點出來，一個晚上的時間根本做不完。」

「你說的對。」Harry爬上床，掀開棉被，躺了進去。他的腦袋裡快速出現魔藥學、變形學、魔咒學、天文學和草藥學未完成和根本從未開始的論文，哦，還有Riddle教授額外交代的一篇，但這些很快都被另一個念頭取代：Draco Malfoy此時在Slytherin的宿舍裡應該也洗好澡，要準備睡覺了。但願他不會因為擔心自己睡不醒，反而睡不著。不。他一定會在午夜前睡著，然後準時吃早餐。

也許說故事真的能夠讓Draco紓解部分壓力，他在洗澡的時候腦袋裡想的是自己和Harry講的故事，那些字句，而不僅僅是夢境本身。他不確定自己是接受了那些糟糕的夢，或者是用敘述將它們拋出。他在上床睡覺前寫好隔天一早要寄回家中的信，它們通常很短，直截了當地告訴他的父母他過得很好。

Harry也總算一字一句地擠出了Riddle教授額外指定的論文，篇幅並不長，也幸好Riddle教授沒有告訴他必須寫滿多少英吋的羊皮紙。他和Draco減了前往萬應室的次數，他們在圖書館的角落寫功課，偶爾讀一點Lockhart的歷險記，傳紙條，浪費羊皮紙和墨水寫一些沒有意義的對話和塗鴉。

Draco的故事在萬聖節繼續。兩名少年當然不像小時候那麼迷戀甜食，但是對Harry來說，幫著作為級長的Ron和Hermione發糖果給低年級的孩子們也有一番樂趣。他留了幾顆牛奶軟糖，放在口袋裡，捧著一個小南瓜燈走上天文塔。十月底已經吹起強勁的冷風，他戴了圍巾，Draco也戴了。

「我開始覺得這裡不是一個好的選擇。」Draco大聲說，好讓Harry聽得見。

Harry一直朝他靠近，直到他們不需要扯著嗓子說話：「是什麼魔法生物會在萬聖節看星星？除了人馬！」他試圖保護小南瓜燈裡的火苗不被風吹熄。

Draco說：「今天晚上的星星根本就被月亮的光掩蓋了。」

Harry回答：「除了大廳之外，我們還有哪裡可以選擇？」

「我們可以坐在樓梯上。」Draco說，「那裡的風不會這麼強。」

等他們在樓梯上坐好，才發現彼此的臉和鼻頭都被風吹得紅咚咚的。他們本來不用來這裡吹冷風，在學院宿舍的交誼廳裡總有萬聖節的派對，但有時候他們就是想和別的人待在一起。Harry問道：「你會去下一個Hogsmeade的周末嗎？」

「為什麼不？」Draco反問，「你還沒打消練習現影術的念頭？」

Harry咧開嘴巴：「畢竟我是個Gryffindor，有些事情實在不想等到成年。」

Draco平靜地說：「我不會在正氣師們面前替你開脫第二次。」

「我知道一個秘密的地方。」Harry旋轉著手中的小南瓜燈籠，這讓他們倆的影子在牆上不停晃動，「我的教父告訴我的，在那裡應該不會立刻被找到。」

Draco指出：「但你還是有被找到的可能，而且Sirius Black就是個正氣師。」

Harry愉快地說：「我可以在他們找到我之前用現影術逃走。」

Draco難以置信地看著身旁的Gryffindor：「這太瘋狂了。」

「其實在你威脅那些正氣師的時候，我也是這麼想的。」Harry說。

Draco糾正他：「那不是威脅。」他瞪著顯然沒有聽進去的Gryffindor，「最後一個問題：你怎麼知道我會陪你做這麼危險的事情？」

Harry盯著手中的小南瓜燈籠幾秒鐘，才用他那雙迷人的綠色眼睛看向Slytherin：「拜託，」他小聲地說，這裡真的沒有風，「Draco？」

Draco張了張嘴巴，乾巴巴地說：「我隨時會改變主意。」

「謝謝你。」Harry快樂地說。他從外套口袋裡拿出牛奶軟糖，塞了兩顆到Slytherin的手中，自己也剝開一顆。他們之間的距離還是很近，兩個人都可以立刻聞到糖果的甜味和奶味。Harry把它丟進嘴裡。

Draco挑了挑眉毛：「這算什麼？對我的答謝？」

Harry含著糖果，睜大眼睛看著他：「不，這兩件事情是分開的。」他頓了頓，右邊臉頰微微鼓起，「當我拿到這些糖果的時候，腦袋裡根本就沒有現影術。」

Draco也剝開包著糖果的紙，吃了糖果後開始把那張小小的紙摺來摺去：「我上次說在夢中召喚出一條蛇，和被人用魔咒攻擊得遍體鱗傷，對象都是你。」

「我想是因為我們一開始總在決鬥。」Harry試圖為Draco的夢境找理由。

Draco不置可否：「也許。」他一直在斷斷續續地常是理解自己的夢境，有時候可以依靠思考和聯想得到似乎不錯的答案，有時候他毫無頭緒，然後在某一天忽然頓悟。然而看起來沒有任何道理的夢仍然佔了大多數，「但那不是決鬥該有的樣子。擊敗對手和傷害他人不一樣。」

Harry有些不情願地說：「雖然替你夢中的我自己道歉怪怪的，但是對不起。」

「我把這個告訴你又不是為了叫你向我道歉。」Draco吃完糖果，笑了出來。

Harry又有機會理直氣壯地重申：「你夢裡的人不是我，而你也好好的。」

Draco慢吞吞地說：「你只對了一半。那個差點被蛇咬和攻擊我的Harry Potter不是你，但是我真的有召喚出一條蛇和倒在地上。無論那是哪裡，總之我就在現場，而和你們待在一起，會大吼大叫、上廁所和吃東西的人不是我。」

Harry露出驚駭的表情：「為什麼？那明明——明明就是你的身體。」他的腦袋使勁地運轉著，「而且你因為做了惡夢才會尖叫和哭泣。」

「但我只對夢境有印象，卻不記得自己吃了什麼東西。」Draco指出。

Gryffindor反駁：「人總會遺忘。你可能只是忘記了，或者忽略了現實。」他說完後自己也瑟縮了一下，因為這聽起來實在是太消極了。

Draco嘆了口氣：「我只同意一件事：記得自己每天都吃了些什麼東西，實在是很沒意義、很無聊，而且愚蠢。」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實只是寫到一萬多字，想了想，拆成兩個章節（

「我只會記得某些特殊的或者有意義的事件。」Harry表示同意。

Draco說：「我會記得自己當學生的最後兩年，和一個Gryffindor在萬聖夜邊吹著冷風，邊吃牛奶軟糖。」他已經摺出一隻紙鶴，將它捧在掌心。

Harry拈起那隻紙鶴，一會兒後又放回Draco的手中：「我也會記得。」

他們忽然不太確定自己接下來要做什麼，這確實是約會——從派對中消失，不在溫暖的室內，兩個人，他們只有外套、圍巾、一些糖果以及彼此——也許接下來應該親吻？Harry猛地握住Draco的手臂，他的動作嚇到了Slytherin，也嚇了自己一跳。他想收回手，但是Draco已經轉過來面對著他。

「我想要把圍巾纏在一起。」Harry沒頭沒腦地說。

Draco皺起眉頭，嫌惡地評論道：「好醜。」

沒錯，如果把Gryffindor和Slytherin的圍巾纏在一起，他們只會想到一棵俗氣的聖誕樹。Harry不知道第幾次感到自己臉頰發熱，他摘下眼鏡，朝著Draco的輪廓慢慢貼近，直到能夠看清楚Slytherin的臉龐。Draco Malfoy其實長得很好看，而且他想親他。Harry的嘴唇先碰到Draco的鼻子，然後才成功地親吻。

他們在對方的嘴巴裡嘗到牛奶軟糖的味道，但是這畢竟不是吃糖果，他們都忘了要呼吸，幾秒鐘後便不得不喘息著分開，滿臉通紅。Harry意識到自己還抓著Draco的手臂：「我們應該去一趟禁忌森林。」

「什麼？」Draco感到困惑而且震驚，「什麼時候？」

Harry的綠色雙眼在不戴眼鏡的時候看起來更加明亮了：「就現在。」

「去禁忌森林裡，然後變成一頭鹿嗎？」Draco也沒頭沒腦地反問。

Harry把眼鏡戴回臉上，驚訝地端詳著Draco的臉：「你怎麼會知道？」

Draco乾巴巴地回答：「猜的。」他感到有些生氣，但又很滑稽：他剛剛和一名Gryffindor親吻了（第三次！），而Gryffindor的腦袋裡有一隻頂著柔軟鹿茸的小公鹿在禁忌森林裡跑來跑去：「那麼我去那裡要幹嘛？」

Harry差點就把「練習化獸的咒語」脫口而出，他仍然驚異於Draco能夠說出他的想法，而他卻無法完全讀懂Draco的表情：「我是想，我知道禁忌森林裡有些很不錯的地方，也許可以帶你去看看。」

「在這麼寒冷的夜晚？」Draco再一次確認。雖然風很大，但是今天有許多星星和一輪又圓又大的月亮，如果Harry再往前一步，Draco覺得自己有可能真的就跟著去做一件蠢事。而且Harry一定帶了隱形衣，他好像走到哪裡都帶著它。

Harry沉默了一會兒，然後說：「抱歉，我太急了。我們可以在週末去。」

Draco悄悄鬆了一口氣：「前提是你能把作業都完成。」他微笑著聽見Gryffindor發出哀嚎聲。有些人就是不喜歡坐在書桌前寫字。

在萬聖夜他們沒有跑進禁忌森林，但是在可以前往Hogsmeade的週末，Harry真的帶Draco找到了一個非常隱蔽的地穴。牆壁和地板上都有一些塗鴉：鹿、狼、狗和一隻老鼠，還有幾句髒話。Harry成功地多次使用現影術，準確地站在那四隻動物的上方。當他們聽見外頭傳來人聲時，Draco便抓起Harry的手，利用現影術逃跑。

這是他們事先約定好的：Draco畢竟更為熟練這種魔法，所以應當由他帶著Harry穿越微小的時空，出現在熱鬧的三根掃帚酒吧裡。在這裡，沒有人可以隨便指著另一個人，說他剛剛違反了法律。而且使用現影術確實不需要魔杖。

更準確地說，他們是出現在三根掃帚酒吧的廁所隔間裡。這可能是Draco Malfoy做過最魯莽的行動：他不可能知道會不會有人剛好在上廁所。不過他或者Harry至少其中一人的運氣很不錯，除了差點把一隻腳踩進馬桶裡，沒有任何意外發生。Harry被他推到牆壁上，發出咚地一聲：「噢，噢，Draco，我的腳……」

小酒吧的廁所隔間當然不會多麼寬敞，所以現在Draco踩在Harry的腳上。他不確定自己現在到底是興奮還是後怕，正氣師們肯定已經找到那個隱蔽的地穴，或許還在外面巡邏，並觀察著經過的每一個人。但是這應該不會持續太久，畢竟這很明顯只是一個或兩個學生的頑皮舉動。Draco從Harry的腳上下來：「我們現在應該要回Hogwarts。」

「我覺得在三根掃帚酒吧裡先喝杯奶油啤酒比較好。」Harry提議到，「這樣我們看起來比較不像是路過的，而且走回Hogwarts的路很冷。」

Draco思考了一會便同意了。他們一前一後地走出廁所，找到角落的座位。Harry去端來兩杯溫暖的奶油啤酒，然後他們沉默著喝飲料。在他們周圍有很多興奮的三年級學生，還有一些約會中的情侶。Draco說：「我到現在還是覺得剛剛的行動太瘋狂了。」他頓了頓，「你怎麼能讓自己一次次冒險？」

Harry眨眨眼睛，這問題就和「為什麼你喜歡吃酪梨，而不是西瓜」一樣難以回答。他思考了一會才回答：「通常我在行動前不太會想到後果，不是特定哪一種，因為那都是一大堆的如果，一大堆的假設。這聽起來很魯莽，可是如果我把時間都拿來想，就沒有餘裕去行動。」

這聽起來不只是很魯莽，而且還很笨。Draco嚥下嘴邊的話，喝了一口奶油啤酒，這種甜美的飲料確實能驅散幾分鐘前待在地穴裡的寒意：「難以理解，不過還可以接受。」這次他也注意到了自己話中的矛盾，「我的意思是：隨便你要做什麼，總之不要老拖我下水。」

「那如果我需要你的時候……比如親吻？」Harry問。

Draco的手仍然握著杯子，但是上半身稍稍後退了一些：「現在？這裡？」

Harry連忙解釋：「不是！我不想親你……啊，我是說，不是現在也不是這裡。」他撓著自己亂七八糟的頭髮，「所以我想親你的時候，一定要問你，是這樣嗎？」

Draco想像Harry問自己一大堆問題，那情景真是傻透了，但似乎又有點兒好玩：「沒錯。」他板著臉說，「你當然要經過我的允許。」

「所以如果你想親我，你也得先問我。」Harry愉快地說，「聽起來不難。」

他們成功地融入了周遭同樣在玩樂的同學們，若無其事地喝完奶油啤酒，各自付了錢，走出酒吧的門。正氣師們還沒有離開，不過看起來也並沒有搜尋得非常認真，尤其是站在村口的Sirius Black。他長得很帥，惹來不少女學生的注意，並且對此心知肚明，隔著老遠也能向她們擠眉弄眼。

這名年近四十的正氣師先生也很快就發現他的教子，還有外甥：「嘿！Harry，嗯哼，以及Draco。」他把手插進口袋裡，瞇著眼睛看向兩名少年。

Harry愉快地向他打招呼：「嗨！Sirius！你在這裡做什麼？」

「很顯然，我在工作。」Sirius攤開手說道。

與Harry相較之下，Draco就顯得不太情願：「午安，舅舅。」

Sirius咧開嘴，露出潔白整齊的牙齒：「我很好，只是沒想到會看到我的教子與外甥一起在Hogsmeade玩耍。」他頓了頓，「Harry，我想你知道有些秘密只能分享給非常親近的人，比如說一些秘密基地的位置。」

「當然。」Harry露出疑惑的表情，「Hogmeade這裡發生了什麼事嗎？」

Sirius盯著十六歲的小Gryffindor：「我們發現有些學生沒有遵守規定，在Hogwarts外使用魔法。從現場來看，那很可能是現影術。其實這沒什麼大不了的，」他誇張地搖著頭，「剛剛學會這種魔法的學生通常都會太過興奮。所以那應該只是學生們樂昏頭了的惡作劇之類的，我想我們很快就會離開。這裡也好無聊，我寧願回到辦公室裡吃便當。」

Harry說：「你說的沒錯，Sirius，我正要和Draco回Hogwarts吃午餐。」他也咧開嘴，拉著Draco走出幾步後又回過頭來，「而且我不記得你有沒有和我說過你們剛剛學會現影術之後的事情，有機會的話一定要告訴我。」

「我會的，臭小子！」Sirius大喊，「對了，Draco！替我提醒你的父親換一雙安靜些的皮鞋，否則每次他來到魔法部，所有的人都會知道！」

Draco聳肩，他當然不會告訴Lucius這件事，因為這代表他必須向父親解釋自己為什麼會在Hogsmeade遇到Sirius，而且還和他說話了。他和Harry走出一段距離後，Gryffindor開口：「我覺得Sirius猜到是我們了。」

「他只是懷疑。」Draco說，「如果站在你旁邊的不是我，他可能會更篤定。他應該不覺得我會和你跑到一個有塗鴉的地穴裡施展現影術。」

Harry說：「那麼如果我們一起違反任何規定，就不會被懷疑囉？」

Draco幾乎想翻白眼：「這個方法大概只會在一開始有效。」他頓了一下，「你一直都是這樣和你的教父說話的嗎？」

「沒錯。」Harry理所當然地回答，「Sirius和我爸爸也是這麼說話的。」

Draco指出：「他已經三十六歲了，還在講秘密基地。」

「秘密基地就是秘密基地，」Harry說，「即使他們現在不常去了。」

Draco轉過頭看著他：「你對我所說的話感到不高興嗎？」

Harry搖頭：「沒有。我只是不覺得這很奇怪，或者很幼稚。」

Draco抿了抿嘴唇。他並沒有被Harry誤會，他在剛剛確實覺得Sirius Black很幼稚——也許現在還是這麼覺得：「我沒有要侮辱你的長輩——Sirius也是我的舅舅。」他搖頭，「我只是無法想像一個三十幾歲的男人表現得像是只有十幾歲。」

「可是你也只有十八歲啊，Draco。」Harry說。

Draco反駁：「但我不會說什麼秘密基地，我也沒有秘密基地。」

Harry愉快地說：「萬應室！我們明明就一起待在萬應室。而且我也可以帶你走Hogwarts的密道，有一條直接通往Hogsmeade。」

對於這樣的敘述，Draco必須讓自己習慣於不要問「為什麼」或「做什麼」之類的問題。他想了想，然後說：「只要你能保證不在Hogsmeade使用任何魔法。」

「你聽起來有點像我媽，或者McGonagall教授。」Harry小聲嘀咕。

Draco冷哼：「那麼你媽媽和McGonagall都是很有理智的人。」

他們一路持續著亂七八糟的對話，踏進了Hogwarts的大門，然後同時聽見鞋跟敲在大理石地面上的喀噠聲。Lucius Malfoy——Draco的父親——正朝他們走來，這位走路時發出響亮聲音的男士似乎也有些驚訝於見到兒子：「Draco？」

Harry注意到Draco挺直了背脊：「父親，我早上到Hogsmeade……散步。」即使父親沒有發問，他還是解釋了自己在做什麼。

「和一位Gryffindor……Potter先生？」Lucius歪著頭說，「我們又見面了。」

Harry倒是沒注意到自己也和Draco一樣挺了挺胸，並努力將肩膀放平：「午安，Malfoy先生。」他看了一眼Draco，還是沒能吞回舌尖上的問題，「您來到Hogwarts應該是因為有什麼重要的事情？」

Lucius說：「確實，這對你們來說非常重要。」他的手中拿著一柄蛇頭手杖，「我認為Hogwarts的保健室設備和人員有些……不能因應實際需要。」

「Pomfrey夫人的醫術高明，她瞬間就能治癒我摔斷的手。」Harry說。

Lucius似笑非笑地看了他一眼，又轉向兒子：「別忘了你每天的信。」

Draco點頭：「是的，父親。」他的脖子跟隨Lucius遠去的腳步而轉動，直到那喀噠喀噠的皮鞋聲漸漸變得微弱，終至不能聽見。

「你的父親對你很好。不過他可能惹怒了Pomfrey夫人，她不喜歡有人質疑她的能力。」Harry的身體放鬆下來，彷彿某種緊繃的力量和Lucius一起離開了。

Draco繼續往前走，此時他確實感到飢餓：「那與我無關。」

他們在禮堂的門口分開，到屬於各自學院的長桌用餐，吃飽後當然也沒有再黏在一起。Harry回到Gryffindor的塔樓，Draco回到Slytherin的地牢。

當晚兩名少年也分別做了夢，而且醒來後都記得夢境的內容。

Harry夢到自己進入一個巨大的房間，沒有窗戶，四面牆壁上掛滿各式各樣的鹿角：如樹枝的、像一把長劍的、又粗又短的，還有殘缺不全的。他開始在那些鹿角中尋找某一對可以戴在自己頭上的。每一對看起來好像都還不錯，但是它們沒有能讓他感到可以戴在頭上：太重、太輕、太長、太短，或僅僅是不喜歡。

他在放下第七對鹿角的時候醒來，發現自己又夢遺了。

時間還早，他的室友們都還在睡，Harry安靜地起身，趿著拖鞋到浴室裡清洗內褲。其實如果被朋友們發現了，這也沒有什麼，青春期的男孩都會遇到相同的狀況，他頂多會被建議應該談個戀愛。彷彿談了戀愛之後，身體就會變得溫順。

他已經在談戀愛了，身體裡也充滿力量。Harry洗了把臉，把乾淨的內褲吊在衣架上晾。他想到Draco。在夢遺後想起那名Slytherin好像應該要令他感到害臊，可是Harry知道自己不只是想，他不能因為想念而感到滿足。

至於Draco，他在醒來後發現自己再次將手伸進自己的褲襠裡。他知道自己有時候會這麼做，通常是在考試和收到成績單之前。但是現在距離考試好有好幾個月，而且他在家兩年的時間也不算完全空白，照理說除了自己現在不應該還是個學生的念頭和某一天又會醒不來的想像，沒有什麼會讓他感到焦慮。

他在床上賴了幾分鐘，才慢吞吞地起床洗漱更衣。面對著鏡子的時候，他才想起來自己在醒來前做了什麼夢——或者是夢中的影像忽然變得清晰：他抱著一對漂亮的鹿角在荒原上行走，如果他遇到蛇，或者不小心踩進某個坑洞裡，那對鹿角的根部就會流血。這個夢非常莫名其妙，沒有開始也沒有結束，他在行走的途中醒來。不過他沒有滿手血腥或者精液，或許還算值得慶幸。

吃早餐時，Draco遠遠看見Harry。Gryffindor少年的一頭亂髮和鏡片後綠色的眼睛——如果Harry不是面對著他，他也無法看見那雙眼睛——竟讓他有些侷促：他想要趕快吃完早餐，然後和那個小他兩歲的少年一起到萬應室、圖書館或者隨便哪個安靜的角落，一起做作業或幹嘛都好。

他們果真這麼做了。十一月的天氣已經很冷，所以萬應室還是最棒的約會地點。他們甚至懶得中午再回到禮堂大廳用餐，Harry就事先到廚房拿了一大堆食物。他們即使沒有把作業完成——只剩一點點，真的——也選擇先把它們放在一邊——Harry說：這些題目讓我的肚子空空如也——然後假裝不經意地看著對方吃東西的樣子。

理應很平常的畫面都被放大，他們可能會在幾年以後還記得男朋友的嘴唇在某一頓午餐時沾上了馬鈴薯泥與番茄醬，而不會記得當時他們談論了什麼話題。

就這樣，未完成的作業還要被擺在一邊更久一些些，因為他們樂此不疲地親吻和貼近對方。當然，Draco仍然堅持要先刷牙。然後他們擠在一張沙發床上午睡。這是他們第一次擁抱——或感覺到自己可以擁抱、想要擁抱與即將擁抱。

在同一條毛毯下，他們再次陷入早晨的夢境，只是醒來後沒有夢遺和把手伸進自己的褲子裡。他們的手在對方身上。毛毯下的自己是溫暖的，男朋友也是。他們生澀地讓手掌貼在對方的腰部和背部，四條腿緊張地交疊。

「不、不行，」Harry紅著臉說，「我要上廁所！」

他掀開毯子，打了個哆嗦，但還是立刻跳下沙發床，卻差點兒跌倒。Draco把一個東西扔到他的身上：「你忘了這個。」Slytherin平靜地說。

Gryffindor撿起眼鏡戴上，衝進浴室，砰地一聲關上門。他再次感到自己的身體充滿力量，但是兩腿又有些發軟。只是觸碰Draco，他就有些勃起，而且現在他是清醒的，可以意識到自己身體的變化。這不是作夢。他洗了把臉，也真的上了廁所，但是比平常花了更多的時間。

當他開門出來時，Draco正站在外面，表情看起來不是非常愉快。Harry眨眨眼睛，十八歲的Slytherin就擦著他的肩膀鑽進浴室，也是砰地一聲將門關上。

衝動和害羞的顯然不是只有他一個人。Harry把毛毯扔到一邊，趴在地毯上把剩下的幾行論文寫完，假裝什麼事情都不曾發生，然而現在他只能寫出一些有著基礎文法錯誤的句子。一會兒後，Draco也從廁所裡出來了，並提議道：「我們可以先各自回宿舍。我今天還沒寫信回家。」

「好啊。」Harry跳起來，迅速地收拾東西，即使他知道Draco可以在晚上寫信，這件事情根本就沒有那麼緊急。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

他們沒有再觸碰對方，只是簡單地在萬應室前道別：「晚餐見。」Draco說。

彷彿他們不是在Hogwarts的禮堂大廳和上百人一起吃飯，而是躲在某棵樹下或某一汪湖水邊，就兩個人。Harry也說：「晚餐見。」

晚餐時他們當然沒有坐在一起，不過Harry已經習慣於找一個面向Slytherin長桌的位置，而不是背對著Draco。終於在聖誕節前，他的好朋友們忍不住了：「Harry，你是不是在和Malfoy交往？」Hermione問道。

Ron看到好朋友露出吃驚的表情，做了個鬼臉：「梅林知道——全校都知道你們兩個恨不得把眼睛黏在對方身上。」

「才沒有這麼誇張。」Harry和Hermione異口同聲地說。

Harry看著他的兩個好朋友：「沒錯，我們是在交往，雖然我不確定是從什麼時候開始的。」他有些不安地問，「真的全校都察覺了嗎？」

Hermione安撫道：「沒有那麼多人，除了我們兩個，大概只有Fred和George，但很顯然你們在……熱戀，所以我想會有愈來愈多人發現。」

這聽起來好像是什麼天大的新聞，但是除了他和Draco的家人朋友，沒有誰會在意他們兩個談了戀愛，或者親吻了幾次。只是談戀愛而已。Harry乾巴巴地說：「然後呢？Fred和George會對我們惡作劇嗎？」

「我想不會。」Ron說，「除非你們當眾親吻，或者餵對方吃東西。」

Harry露出被嚇到的表情：「那不可能。」

Hermione說：「但你們會送對方聖誕禮物和卡片，對嗎？」

「會，我也會給你們寄禮物。」Harry說。

Hermione說：「當然，我們一直都會給對方送禮物。」

從Hogsmeade的月臺登上火車前，Harry披上隱形衣拉了隊伍尾端的Draco一下。Slytherin嚇了一跳，微微睜大那雙灰色的眼睛環顧四週，在確認了自己身後看不見任何人時，微微皺眉：「你在幹嘛？這不是冒險，這是回家的列車。」

「噓。」Harry仍然拉著他的手，用另一隻手撐著斗篷，只露出頭髮和眼睛。

Draco只好鑽進斗篷裡：「如果被人看到，你真的會嚇到他們。」

Harry小心地往後退，慢慢遠離擠在月臺中間的學生們。列車還有大約八分鐘才會來，他們悄悄地移動到一塊半徑三公尺內沒有人的地方。

「我只是想到我們會有一個多禮拜沒有見面。」Harry說。

Draco歪著頭看他：「我們也說過會寫信。」他頓了頓，漂亮的灰色眼睛微微彎起，「還是說，你覺得不夠？我不知道Gryffindor這麼……不好滿足。」

Harry嘟囔：「Draco，你明明知道我想要幹什麼。」他綠色的眼睛也微微彎起，臉頰因為寒冷和眼前的人而泛紅，黑色的頭髮還是亂糟糟的。

「我們不能當眾接吻。」Draco說，「就算躲在隱形衣裡也一樣。」顯然Harry已經把他和朋友們之間的對話告訴男朋友，而且就在上週，一位Ravenclaw的男孩和一位Slytherin的女孩因為在魁地奇球場邊接吻——現在不是賽季，他們以為沒有人在那裡——而在隔天吃早餐時發現自己的嘴唇變成鮮紅色，雙眼下面還出現了許多愛心，像是某種奇怪的胎記，臉上則出現「祝福我們」的字樣。

Harry反駁：「Fred和George看不到就沒關係，沒有人會看到。」

Draco評論道：「有一件隱形衣就可以為所欲為了。」

「倒也不盡然。」Harry說。他盯著Draco，好像在等待著什麼。

Draco沒有說話，只是閉上眼睛。Harry愉快地慢慢靠近Slytherin的臉龐，直到確定自己再往前一點也不會讓彼此的鼻子相撞，他也閉上眼睛，讓自己的嘴唇和Draco的相碰。一開始他們都抿著嘴唇，接著微微張開嘴巴，垂在身側的手臂也抬起來，抓住彼此的肩膀，直到隱形衣快要滑落。

Harry及時撈住那件柔軟的、讓他們不被任何人看見的衣服：「梅林……」他頓了頓，「Draco……」他努力讓自己不要丟下隱形衣，把雙手都放到Draco身上。

Draco的淺灰色眼睛盯著他看，Harry覺得自己想要親吻它們，而且不止，他還想親吻這名Slytherin淺金色的頭髮、光潔的額頭、直挺的鼻子和此時泛起紅暈的顴骨——Draco或許也同樣，所以他低聲說：「抓好你的隱形衣。」

「什麼……」Harry沒有把話說完，他感覺到Draco的手移動到自己的肩膀上，然後是脖子。Draco的手在他的脖子後交握。

他們太青澀了，隱形衣可以讓他們不被看見，卻無法阻止他們在親吻時發出聲音。還有喘息，當他們發現自己面向男朋友，卻傻呼呼地張開嘴巴，好讓更多空氣進入到肺部時才意識到自己還會呼吸。還好他們距離朋友們足夠遠，而且學生們一直都吵吵鬧鬧，才不至於有了隱形衣還被發現「當眾」接吻。

Draco說：「還有兩分鐘火車就要來了。」他看見Harry眨了眨綠色的眼睛。

他們又親吻了一次，這次不再把時間浪費在詢問和回答上。

最後四十秒，他們悄悄地移動回隊伍末端，但是腳步比離開時顯得笨拙一些，不是Draco踩到Harry的鞋子，就是Harry不小心踢到Draco的腳跟。所幸Slytherin仍然靈巧地、無聲地鑽出斗篷——就和他鑽進來時一樣——接著轉過身，朝著自己剛剛站立過的地方做出「祝你好運」的口型。

可惜他們現在一個在斗篷裡，一個在斗篷外。如果Harry不能讓Draco看到自己，他就不會那麼想要親吻Draco。Gryffindor少年在聽見火車汽笛聲的時候才小心地晃到朋友們附近，若無其事地脫下隱形衣。

不過Harry的朋友們不太可能沒有注意到他消失了整整八分鐘，所以他在火車上成了被揶揄的對象，就連臨時買的大釜蛋糕上都寫著「親愛的Slytherin」。

接下來他們就要各自回家，與家人團聚，快樂且安心地度過聖誕節，再回到Hogwarts。在王十字車站的九又四分之三月臺上，Harry沒有再見到Draco，這沒有關係，因為他們早就說好會給對方寄禮物和卡片，而且要注意聖誕拉炮。

然而今年在Potter家中的聖誕拉炮沒有什麼特別的，就是一些彩帶、小小的煙火、花朵和白鴿，而Harry也要在聖誕夜的隔天才能接到由Malfoy莊園飼養的貓頭鷹送來的禮物和卡片。禮物是一副新的眼鏡，而卡片還沒有寫完，Draco甚至沒來得及寫上祝福和簽名就又睡著了。

信封裡的一張便條告訴Harry，那是Narcissa發現兒子睡著之後寄出的。顯然Malfoy家沒能吃成聖誕大餐，大概也沒有玩任何一個聖誕拉炮。

這次Draco睡了整整兩個禮拜，直到1997年的1月才醒過來。他的房間溫暖、乾燥，床尾堆著親朋好友送來的禮物和卡片。在那小山的頂端放著一個拉炮。

Draco在枕頭邊摸到自己的魔杖，山楂木、獨角獸毛，十吋長。他把它握在手裡，朝空中揮舞了一下：「疾疾，護法現身！」

什麼都沒有發生。他躺在床上，未曾學過如此高深的咒語，而且也沒有學會破破心。何況此時他還沉浸在剛才的夢境裡。他把另一隻手放到自己的額頭上，使用了另一個咒語，空氣中出現了現在的日期與時間：1997年1月7日。

「該死。」他小聲咒罵，並讓自己痠軟的身體坐起來。

房門打開，Narcissa親自端著水煮蛋、燕麥粥和一杯牛奶走進來：「小龍，」她似乎有些不確定地停在門邊，「你醒了？」

Draco有些虛弱地扯了扯嘴角，卻發現自己的臉頰很僵硬：「早安，媽媽。」

Narcissa閉上眼睛，長吁出一口氣。她把托盤放到床邊的小几上——這張小几在兩個禮拜前也還沒被擺在這裡——坐上兒子的床沿：「我有時候會想起第一次聽見你喊我媽媽的時候。」

Draco抿了抿嘴唇，他發現自己並沒有覺得十分口渴，而Narcissa看起來似乎比他更缺水也更焦慮：「我醒來了，媽媽。」

「我會告訴你爸爸這件事。」Narcissa隔著棉被碰了碰他的手臂，起身離開，卻又在房門前停下，轉過頭說，「你可以先吃早餐，然後開始拆聖誕禮物。」

Draco點頭，Narcissa便開門出去了。十八歲的少年注意到母親端進來的早餐雖然種類不多，但是份量驚人，他一個人根本不可能吃完，所以剩下了大半。他把沒吃完的食物留在小几上，坐到床尾拿起禮物堆最頂端的聖誕拉炮，將它輕輕地拉開。幾隻頂著柔軟鹿茸，有著綠色眼睛的健壯牡鹿跳了出來，在他周圍愉快地跑來跑去，甚至把他的肩膀當成一棵大樹在磨蹭。

這個可愛的小魔法指持續了幾分鐘，然後那些牡鹿的身體就漸漸變得透明，泛著青白色的光芒，最後化成一片煙霧，看起來就像書上描述的護法出現時的情景，只是過程反著來了。Draco確認自己已經從夢境中完全脫離了，他再次抓起床上的魔杖：「疾疾，護法現身！」這次他的魔杖尖端噴出一些白色的煙霧。

他又呆坐了一會，才起身，進到浴室洗臉和刷牙。他知道父親正在等待自己。

「我們替你請了假。」Lucius的手上拿著一封信，「而且正準備再替你多請一個禮拜的時間。」Draco注意到父親眼下有淡淡的黑眼圈。

Draco說：「那麼您不必將那封信寄出。」他吞了吞口水，「我等一下就會回房間收拾行李，明天就能回到Hogwarts繼續上學。」

Lucius歪著頭說：「你迫不及待地要回到學校。」

「我現在應該要待在那裡。」Draco告訴他的父親。

Lucius把信封放回桌上：「好吧。我和你的母親會送你到Hogsmeade。」Narcissa似乎有話要說，但是被他抬手阻止了，「讓你媽媽幫忙你收拾。」

Draco不是非常樂意，但也沒有拒絕。反正除了衣服和一些書本，他也沒有太多行李可以收拾。出乎他意料的是，Narcissa從他的書桌上拿了幾封信給他：「你父親和我都沒有料到你現在在Hogwarts還有好朋友，而且是個Gryffindor。」

「Gryffindor比較……熱心。」Draco乾巴巴地說。

Narcissa從鼻子裡哼了一聲，似乎不置可否。Draco也只好將那些信接過，快速地瞟了一眼，信封上是Harry那不甚工整的字跡，寫著他的名字。他把它們夾進一本書裡，再塞進行李箱。那天接下來的時間他都用來把聖誕禮物拆開、閱讀卡片，寫信告訴那些同樣來自Slytherin學院的朋友們他醒來了。

隔天早上Lucius和Narcissa送他到Hogsmeade，他們沒有擁抱，只有低聲的再見和叮嚀。Draco獨自走向Hogwarts，管理員Filch替他開門。他先回宿舍整理行李，寫了張紙條讓貓頭鷹帶回家，才又一個人到禮堂大廳吃午餐。

有一些比他小了幾歲的Slytherin學生向他打招呼，Draco眨了眨灰色的眼睛，向他們點點頭，或者低聲回應。如果他一個多禮拜沒有在大廳、交誼廳和任何課堂上出現，絕對不會只有Harry Potter注意到——包括任何一位教授——只不過Harry是反應最大的那個人。

十六歲的Gryffindor少年當然也從大廳另一端的長桌上看見了他，用Ron和Hermoine的話來說，就像聽見春天第一道雷聲的野生動物。

Hermione還提醒他：「吃完午餐後我們就要上黑魔法防禦術課了。」

「我知道。」Harry看了她一眼，即將離開椅面的屁股又坐了回去。

分組進行練習的課程還在繼續，然而過了一個假期，Riddle教授也提升了練習的難度，他讓三組學生同時站在寬敞的教室中央：「誰能活到最後就是贏家。」

「這已經不是決鬥的範圍了，對吧？」Draco小聲對Harry說。

Harry點頭，用氣音回答：「Riddle教授說這才是戰鬥的本質。」他頓了頓，皺著眉頭自言自語，「我怎麼覺得他好像對我說過類似的話。」

Draco則專注地看著教室中間的同學們，顯然這些十六或十七歲的少年和少女面對來自不同方向的攻擊——或者貪心地想要一次打倒不止一個人——時都顯的手忙腳亂。他握住自己的魔杖，卻也沒把握能做得比他們更好。

而且他沒有太多時間可以吸收和消化這些經驗，教室中央的學生變多了，練習的過程被拉長了，但是組別也跟著減少。Riddle教授通常會讓勝利的學生們寫一篇論文，失敗的學生們則要接受他的個別指導。很快就輪到Harry與Draco上場。他們對上Gryffindor的Neveille、Ravenclaw的Luna和兩名Hufflepuff的學生。

「哇噢，他們全部都在談戀愛！」Ron低聲驚呼。

Hermoine用手肘頂了一下男朋友的肋骨：「噓。」她有些興奮和忐忑地看著教室中間的六個人，有時候人們會因為身邊的人而軟弱，或者爆發出驚人的力量。

這場練習的結果再次出人意料，三對小情侶彼此抗衡了很久，直到Riddle教授判斷他們已經消耗了大量的魔力，及時喊停。六名學生退到一旁，滿身大汗，Riddle教授各為他們變出一杯清水，然後又給每人發了一片巧克力：「顯然在單打獨鬥中能夠勝利的人，不一定也能在混戰中取得勝利。」他頓了頓，對他們露出微笑，「不過你們也沒有輸。」

他好像總是懂得怎麼讓學生保有自信，或者至少不失去鬥志。

Harry在休息時小聲地對Draco說：「其實上個禮拜你沒有來的時候，我和Riddle教授一組。」他看著震驚的Draco，咧開嘴，「其實教授也只是示範而已。但是那樣好沒意思，他太強大了，站在他旁邊的我像個……呃，花瓶。」他似乎對這麼形容自己感到有些彆扭，做了個鬼臉。

Draco評論道：「你確實不太適合做個花瓶。」

「所以我很高興你在這裡。」Harry撇嘴，再次感到有些臉熱。

Draco說：「我是應該要在這裡。」

Harry轉頭，看見Riddle教授正在指導下一批進行練習的學生，便立刻將臉轉回來，面對著Draco，綠色的眼睛像在兩汪陽光下的湖水：「晚餐後？」

「好。」Draco點頭。他沒有理由拒絕Harry Potter。不過在黑魔法防禦術下課後他堅持要先回宿舍裡洗個澡，他無法忍受一身黏膩的汗水太久。

晚上八點，他們再次置身於萬應室裡。還是那間不算太大的起居室，壁爐裡生著火，還有一張床、兩顆枕頭和兩張毛毯，比較靠近門的地方則是像之前那樣，擺著兩張沙發和一張小几。或許應該稱它為臥室。

Harry注意到Draco將外套脫掉後，睡衣的領口下有什麼在發光：「那是什麼？」他問道。

「這正是我要問你的。」Draco坐上床沿，從衣服裡拉出一條項鍊。項鍊本身看起來是白銀或祕銀，底端掛著一個半截拇指大小的水晶瓶，裡面裝著某種神奇的液體，正在發光，「你到底送了我什麼聖誕禮物？」

Harry也坐上沙發，隨手抱起一顆靠枕：「我的記憶。」他愉快而且神秘兮兮地說，「下次我們可以向萬應室要求一間有著儲思盆的房間。」

Draco歪著頭重複到：「你送我你的記憶，當作聖誕禮物？」

「是的。」Harry忽然有些不確定地看著Draco，「和你的病有一點點關係。」

Draco點頭：「那麼我真有些好奇裡面的內容了。」他頓了頓，「你上次問我至今為止做過最可怕的噩夢是什麼，對嗎？」

Harry點頭：「但如果你不想說，或者覺得還沒準備好，可以當作我沒問過。」

「我確實無法告訴你最可怕的噩夢是什麼。」Draco盯著Harry，慢吞吞地說，「因為我最擔心的始終只有一件事：醒不過來。或者說，就那樣被困在夢裡。」

即使已經說過很多遍了，Harry還是不介意重複：「但是你醒過來了，你可以醒來。」他篤定地看著Draco，「而你現在就在Hogwarts的萬應室裡。」

「和一個Gryffindor。」Draco補充，「我看了你寄到我家的那些信。多虧你，我的父親和母親都知道了我有一個Gryffindor的好朋友，或者男朋友。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「他們有什麼反應？」

Draco聳肩：「我們還是不能當眾接吻。」

Harry咧開嘴，快樂而且滿懷希望地向Draco靠近。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來只覺得會寫三萬字，結果ry  
> 總之一如既往流水帳（  
> 這次嘗試著不要用那麼多隱喻和象徵，讓自己把話說清楚，自覺小有收穫，雖然也發現自己必須一直重複……  
> 謝謝有看到這裡的讀者。（以及小聲地想要一點點回應QQ）
> 
> 關於Harry的記憶，後面有個本來就說好的番外會寫到，也算是補遺吧（欸


	14. 番外（補遺）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像把這個當成最後一章也可以啦……

算起來，他們只不過暫時分開了半個多月——Draco睡了長長的一覺，感覺沒有那麼強烈，但對於Harry來說，是實實在在的將近二十天。Gryffindor少年不希望而且不是很能接受Slytherin的缺席，但是除此之外，他還發現自己很想和Draco待在一起，而Draco似乎也有同樣的想法。他們很樂於在萬應室裡親吻、擁抱和觸碰對方的身體——或只是把手放在對方的身上——直到自己全身發熱。

但不是今天。他們站在八樓的走廊上，Draco平靜地說：「有儲思盆的房間。」

Harry開始在掛毯前來回走動，一會兒後一扇門出現了，兩名少年覺得它有點兒眼熟，卻沒有想太多便將門推開：他們面對的是一間寬闊的圓形房間，有著細長腿的桌子上擺放著許多會噴出一小股煙霧的銀器，牆上掛著許多畫像，有些在打瞌睡，有些在輕聲交談，有些在看書。

面對Draco疑惑的眼神，Harry乾巴巴地說：「我只向萬應室提出要一個有儲思盆的房間，」他仍然站在門口打量著校長室，「看來這裡有一個儲思盆。」

「我覺得這不是一個好的選擇。」Draco說。

Harry卻已經往前跨了一步：「我們只是進來看一段記憶——我的記憶。」

Draco也走進房間裡，但仍然不是很確定：「你何不就直接告訴我？」

「我想讓你自己看看。」Harry回答。他開始好奇地在這間迷人的校長室裡四處走動，東摸摸、西碰碰，顯然Dumbledore剛好不在。然後他停在一座小小的木頭架子前，「Dumbledore的鳳凰，或者是牠的後代。」

Draco也靠過來看著木條上站立著的雛鳥。牠有著火焰般的羽毛，將豐滿強壯的翅膀收在身體兩側，睜著黑漆漆的圓眼睛看著他們：「顯然牠不會告訴我們Dumbledore把儲思盆放在哪裡。」Draco說。

他們繼續分頭尋找，有些櫃子和抽屜可以輕易地被打開，有些則不行。當Harry終於在一個櫥櫃裡發現了一個邊緣刻有如尼文的石盆時，牆上歷任校長的畫像們已經開始議論紛紛，對著他們指指點點了。Harry在一位有著黑色頭髮、深色眼睛、眉毛稀疏和留著山羊鬍的校長嚴厲的指責中吃力地將那座石盆搬出櫥櫃，Draco幫了他一把，兩人一起將儲思盆放到Dumbledore收拾乾淨的桌面上。

Draco將掛在胸前的小水晶瓶拿出來，讓裡面的記憶滴入儲思盆中。兩名少年並肩挨在石盆前，低下頭，便跌入閃爍著銀色光芒的霧氣中。

沒有長著人手的信天翁，也沒有什麼被大火肆虐的餐廳，他們回到了萬應室裡。時間正是去年秋初，Draco剛剛從許多噩夢中醒來的早晨。

Harry記憶中的自己從門口進入，小几上放著豐盛但沒有人要去吃的早餐。他繼續走向床邊，站在那兒自言自語，接著笨拙地將沉睡著Draco半拽半抱地弄下床，接著仍然一邊大聲嘀咕，一邊艱難地走向再次出現的門。

下一秒將要發生的事情對於觀看記憶的Harry和Draco來說也並不算太遠：沉睡中的Draco睜開眼睛，清醒過來，捏了捏支撐著自己的身體的Gryffindor的肩膀：「Potter，Harry，解釋一下。」

記憶結束，他們被彈出儲思盆。Draco瞪著Harry：「你想要給我看這個？」

Harry點頭，他們身旁的儲思盆裡仍然發出柔和的銀色光芒：「這很——令人印象深刻，不是嗎？」他撓撓自己亂糟糟的頭髮，「從我的眼睛看出去……（他的眼睛亮了起來）沒錯，Draco，你要站在我的角度看著你自己，而不是我。」

Draco盯著他問：「所以我需要再看一次？」

「呃，是的。」Harry眨眨眼睛。把這段記憶取出本來就是為了可以反覆觀看。反正他們也不可能改變這段記憶，或許這次他也應該更靠近記憶中的自己。

他們再次肩並肩、頭靠頭地擠在儲思盆前，然後一起墜入記憶之中。

這次他們跟著去年秋天的Harry Potter一起移動，並且站在那名Gryffindor少年的肩膀後面，看見去年秋天的Draco的睫毛微微顫抖，然後睜開眼睛。這是Harry自己都不曾注意到的細節：Draco看起來有些迷茫，接著因為聽見Gryffindor自言自語的聲音，那雙灰色眼睛恢復了一些神采，也因而抬起了頭。

再次被彈出儲思盆之後，Draco說：「你想讓我看自己醒來時的模樣。」

Harry點頭。Draco自己曾將之稱為醒來或者回來，反正無論哪一種，那是Draco Malfoy清醒，認識到自己週遭的環境，而且看到他，Harry Potter，的瞬間：「我覺得那是很值得被記住的時刻，而且我很開心。」

Draco歪著頭說：「我想要再看一次。」

第三次，Draco更專注於去年秋天Harry臉上的表情。Gryffindor少年走進萬應室的時候看起來很沮喪，他的動作裡滿滿都是不情願，在聽見Draco的聲音時，臉上閃過驚訝和懷疑，但也立刻歡喜地投入來到的現實。

他甚至開心得向Draco要求了一個吻，即使那次親吻的經驗不算美好。

兩名少年第三次被彈出儲思盆，Draco用魔杖將記憶收集，放回水晶瓶裡，繼續掛在他的脖子上。他們把儲思盆放回原位，和仍然好奇地看著他們的小鳳凰說再見，卻假裝沒聽見歷任Hogwarts校長的說話聲，循著原路回到八樓走廊上。

接下來他們又該向萬應室要求什麼樣的房間？現在已經過了春天，正是夏初，他們都已經脫下厚重的外套和保暖的衛生衣，身上的衣服又輕又薄，而期末考也愈來愈接近了。照理說，他們應該要求的是一間適合讀書，除了桌椅，沒有其他東西會讓人分心的房間，但每次打開的門後，都有一張剛剛好可以睡兩個人的床，或至少是長沙發。這也是他們許多次親吻和觸碰彼此身體的場地。

在今天晚上睡覺前，Draco至少要複習完高級魔藥學的前150頁。Harry也不算太輕鬆，他總是有許多作業沒有完成。他們面對面坐在看起來像餐桌的長方形木桌前念書，直到其中一個人——通常是Gryffindor——開始哈欠連連或直接打起瞌睡，就會乾脆到床上或沙發上睡個一小時。

通常他們都能準時起來，成功地在男朋友面前表現了自制力——何況Draco自從去年聖誕節後又發病了一次，但不是在萬應室，只是在保健室睡了一百二十個小時——但偶爾也有慵懶的時候。比如今天。

他們從下午四點睡到了晚上七點，醒來時天色已經全黑，萬應室裡的油燈和蠟燭也尚未點起。他們擠在一張沙發床上，因為天氣溫暖所以沒有蓋棉被，卻也在醒來時感到微微的涼意，而且也都勃起了。

兩三個月來，他們反覆地做了幾次那個關於鹿角的夢，直到Harry偶然地提起自己的化獸形態——還好不是說要到禁忌森林裡閒晃——Draco想起了一再出現的夢境，他們才知道彼此做了相似的夢。Harry開玩笑說也許他要尋找的鹿角就在Draco手上，並再次於萬應室裡變成一頭健壯的小牡鹿，Draco便發現Harry頭上的鹿茸長大了一點點，也比之前堅硬。

他們躺在黑暗中，感覺到涼意，除了自己，最溫暖的就是對方的身體。Draco胸前的小水晶瓶會發光，但是它沒有溫度，而且也只夠照亮他們的臉。他們把手放到對方的身上，然後慢慢靠近，直到以擁抱的姿勢親吻。

最親密的行為似乎必須從這兩個動作開始。當Harry把手伸進Draco的長袍裡時，Slytherin似乎嚇了一跳，推了推他的肩膀，然後把手滑過他的鎖骨，停在他的領口。他們仍然在親吻，不只嘴唇，還用上了舌頭和牙齒。如果把衣服脫掉，這件事就會繼續下去。他們似乎早就知道它會發生，而恰好在這個下午，或晚上。

Harry的手指和掌心觸摸到Draco溫暖、柔軟的身體，Slytherin的皮膚除了看起來很白，還很細嫩。他可以摸到Draco的肚臍、肋骨和胸膛，以及兩顆小小的乳頭。它們像是會顫抖的寶石。Draco逐漸覺得自己需要更多空氣，他扯著Harry的衣服，直到Harry的頭稍微向後退，而他發出一聲喘息。

這聲甜蜜的呼吸讓Harry也顫抖了一下，他把自己和Draco之間的距離更拉開一些，但是Draco的手仍然抓著他的領口，而他也能感覺到手掌下Draco的心跳。現在他們都不覺得冷了，但還是想要而且必定會靠近對方。或許他們彼此靠近本就不是因為覺得冷。

Harry暫時把手從Draco的身體上收回，握住Draco在自己的鎖骨前方的手，他要脫衣服了。Draco鬆開手，聽見窸窸窣窣的聲音，然後Harry半裸的、健康的、強壯的身體就又靠了過來。Harry急切地靠近，他的嘴唇碰到了Draco的瀏海，然後是額頭、眉心、鼻子，最後是Draco的嘴唇。他也再次將手伸進Draco的衣服裡，而Draco在黑暗中閉上眼睛，同樣愛撫著Harry的身體。

不過現在Draco可以明顯感覺到Harry褲子裡的性器官。老實說，他不太能想像Harry的陰莖，當然也不是很敢去觸碰它。然而Harry幾乎與他貼緊，那鼓起的褲襠就頂在他的大腿或者髖骨上，而他自己的手也在Harry的身上。

就在Draco差一點再次把Harry推開時，Harry似乎開始對於堆積在Draco的胸膛和肩膀上的長袍感到不耐煩了：「Draco……」他的牙齒幾乎碰到Slytherin的鼻尖。Draco喘息著，他感覺到渴，在他們的桌上出現了一杯冰涼的白開水，但是現在他無法拿到它，他只能碰到Harry，而且他也要脫衣服。

當他的上半身也是赤裸著的時候，擁抱也就不可能止於把手放在對方的身上。眼睛需要光，但嘴巴不需要。Harry衝動又稚拙地在Draco的顴骨、下頦、脖頸、喉結和鎖骨上親吻，他未曾也來不及思考自己為什麼要這麼做，而他的手也比他的嘴唇更快，他摸到Draco的腰、平坦的小腹和臀側，他的動作更像把Draco的一部分身體握住了。

Draco當然也勃起了，Harry的嘴唇讓他赤裸的、細嫩的皮膚變得又熱又濕，而Harry的手輕易就可以碰到他的性器官。他忍不住曲起腿，這才發現Harry是跪在自己身上的，而他的膝蓋碰到了Gryffindor的褲襠。

這次換Harry倒吸一口氣。他的手掌貼著Draco的褲子，忽然把手指蜷起，像在麻瓜的小學裡玩拔河時那樣拉扯，把Slytherin的褲子給脫了下來。Draco嚇了一跳，他抬起小腿，膝蓋併攏，但是來不及了，他的褲腰已經掛在了自己的腳踝上：「你幹什麼！」

可惜這時萬應室裡沒有光，他們有燭臺和油燈，但必須自己點燃它們——Harry隱約看到Draco的眼角都有些泛紅。他把褲子丟到一邊，雙手放回Draco的身上：「抱歉，我太急了。」他小聲地說。此時他的臉也紅透了。

Draco似乎放鬆了一些，但是現在他的身上只剩下一條內褲了。他有些不知所措地躺著，直到Harry褲子上的搭釦碰到他的腹部。Harry的身體那麼熱，但金屬搭釦還是冰冷的，他嘶了一聲，推了推Gryffindor的肩膀。Harry再次坐起來，把褲子拉到膝蓋之後就朝黑暗中蹬著雙腿，他們聽見布料落在地上的聲音。

Harry伸出手，再次碰到Draco。他的手掌緩慢地在Draco的身上移動，羞赧但是堅定地滑入Slytherin的內褲裡。Draco忍不住發出喘息，他的性器官被Harry的手指觸碰，稀疏的、淺金色的陰毛、筆直乾淨的陰莖，龜頭是粉嫩的，因為羞恥和興奮而流出前液。

他的腰不由自主地開始發抖，他一定要握住某個東西——他的手指在沙發的皮革上刮了幾下，最後抬起手臂，再次抓住Harry的肩膀。Harry似乎也有些顫抖，他的身體裡充滿了力量，手卻輕輕地握住Draco的陰莖，大拇指剛好溫柔地按在最敏感的馬眼上。他不是故意這麼做的，然而Draco從鼻子裡發出了細微的哼聲。此時他們倆的呼吸都已經很沉重，但那聲音仍然被聽得清清楚楚。

Draco收回右手，用手背按著自己的嘴巴。Harry眨眨眼睛，他翠綠的雙眼在小水晶瓶微弱的光線裡看起來有一整片生機勃勃的森林，而Draco就躺在最柔軟、最茂盛的幼芽上。他的另一隻手從Draco的內褲下緣鑽進去。他的男朋友確實有一個性感的屁股，臀肉渾圓柔軟，他忍不住捏了一下。Draco的身體繃緊，用左手搥了一下他的肩膀，然而那青澀的性器官卻又流出更多前液。

Harry覺得自己想咬住什麼東西，但今天晚上他就是只有Draco，於是伏下身，再次從Draco的臉上尋找那對薄薄的、粉紅色的嘴唇。然後他終於放過把他的手指弄濕的性器官，兩隻手移動到Slytherin柔軟的屁股上——Draco先前抬起腿的動作讓Harry此時的行動顯得自然，而且方便。

Gryffindor的手指滑入臀縫，觸碰到緊張的穴口。Draco從未覺得Harry的手指如此修長、有力和粗糙。他雖然用手背抵著嘴巴，卻沒意識到自己已經張開嘴唇來呼吸。他的喘息聲帶著一點點的喉音，聽起來像要說話或者哭泣。而當Harry把指尖探進他的身體裡時，他還是發出了短促的驚叫，又忽然哽住。

他太緊張了，Harry也有些不知所措，不確定自己該不該將手從Draco的屁股上移開。但這是他第一次把手放在這裡，他暫時不想將它們抽回來：「Draco，你……我，呃，我好像不能動……」他發現自己的指尖被緊緊地纏裹，竟也不是想抽回來就能抽回來的。

Draco閉上眼睛，搖搖頭——Harry看不到，所以又把身體放低了，他的頭抵在Draco的肩膀上，亂蓬蓬的黑髮讓Slytherin感到有些癢。Draco的左手用力地抓住Harry的肩膀，力道大得讓Gryffindor感覺到疼痛。這似乎多少轉移了他們的注意力，終於Harry的手指可以再往Draco的身體裡深入。

其實他只是把手指放進去而已，卻像是摸到了什麼神奇的造物。他的手指在Draco的身體裡，而Draco的身體溫暖又柔軟極了。Harry還感覺到Draco的腰和腿在顫抖，隨著他小心地放入第二根手指，Slytherin抖得愈明顯。他暫時停止動作。而Draco的胸膛因為喘息而劇烈地起伏著，直到發現自己的呼吸竟然漸漸慢了下來：「你在幹嘛？」他皺起眉頭，盡量讓自己不要扭腰——他的後穴裡還含著Harry的手指。

Harry有些猶豫地問：「你在害怕嗎？」

Draco咬了咬有些腫起來的嘴唇，他確實應該要害怕，但是從醒來之後，他並未感到必須離開或結束——好吧，在脫衣服之前曾有過那麼一瞬間——而現在Harry竟然提醒他害怕這件事：「我想沒有……難道你害怕了嗎？」他稍微提高聲音反問。

「當然沒有。」Harry說，「我覺得我快要爆炸了。」他繼續觸碰著Draco的身體，一邊小聲地補充。Draco的腿已經痠軟，分開在Harry身體的兩側，內褲也被拉到腿根處，可憐的鬆緊帶被撐得很開。

他的腳趾隨著Harry的摸索而蜷起，忽然放鬆，然後又蜷起。Harry的無名指從濕潤的穴口擠進去，Draco的身體被打得更開了，然後Gryffindor的少年再也無法忍耐和壓抑，他的手暫時離開Draco柔軟的屁股，拽下自己的內褲，跪在Slytherin分開的雙腿間。

Harry吞了吞口水，將自己緩慢地、艱難地擠進Draco的屁股裡。Draco的身體再次繃緊，他感覺到這是Harry的性器官，同樣很熱也很濕，圓圓的龜頭上一定沾滿了前液。他的大腿內側還碰到Harry緊張的腰部肌肉，他感覺到Harry身體裡似乎源源不絕的力量了。Harry大聲喘息，雙手一會兒在Draco的屁股上，一會兒在Draco的腰上，一會兒抓住Draco的肩膀，一會兒又愛撫著Draco的胸膛，總之，最後他完全地進入了Draco的身體。

他們暫時沒有動靜，但是和剛剛的疑問和猶豫不同，這時他們只想著彼此的身體，做愛。這就是做愛。這樣的停頓是短暫的，接著他們開始迫不及待地讓身體做任何它們想要做的事情。Harry一開始只是試著擺動自己的腰部，他的陰莖被柔軟、溫暖、濕潤的腸肉含吮——他男朋友的屁股！——他的身體從未如此舒服、如此滿足，但是只要一個瞬間，就又覺得不夠，所以他漸漸用力地抽插。

Draco的身體被填滿，他感覺到熱，身體又痠又麻又脹，但這也是一種滿足，他開始呻吟，在Harry用力地進入自己的身體時發出帶著鼻音的嗚咽聲，在Harry推出時努力地吸氣。當他發現自己在呻吟時會咬住嘴唇，但不一會兒又張開嘴巴。

Harry甚至來不及思考自己是否該將精液留在Draco的身體裡就射精了。他們幾乎同時高潮，Draco的呻吟聲拔高了一些，又在尾音變得沙啞。這是全新的體驗，沒有什麼記憶的銀白色光芒，沒有墜落，也沒有荒原上凜冽的風和地面的坑洞，他高潮了。此時、此地，他和Harry達到高潮。

他們的身體交疊，滿足又疲倦地喘息著。也是到此時，Draco才發現自己和Harry的身上都汗津津的，而他的屁股裡有Harry的精液，他自己則射精在肚子上。做愛大概就是如此潮熱和黏膩。

好一會兒之後Harry小聲說：「我們可能錯過晚餐了。」

Draco也感到飢餓：「你可以去廚房拿點東西回來。」

「那今天也睡在這裡嗎？」Harry的聲音聽起來慵懶但又有點兒雀躍。

Draco在黑暗中——小水晶瓶和它的光芒被他們相貼著的身體掩藏起來了——想了想：「沒錯。」

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Emotional Fantasy Music - Dreams－BrunuhVille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ3sJQ4O-no)
> 
> 凌晨的時候已經頭昏腦脹，忘了放。想要分享很喜歡的音樂，雖然和這個故事沒什麼關係（


End file.
